Lies
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: In response to a challenge made by writergirl99. A relative Nikki never knew turns up, the problem? She's dead. and someone has been lying to Nikki for a long time. It kind of turned into a full blown story that is Harry/Nikki all the way. ;
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Alexander groaned and buried her head in her pillow, pulling the warm duvet covers further up her body as her alarm blared out. Realising even the dense covers and pillow wouldn't drown it out, she stuck her hand out into the cold air and fumbled around for the clock. Raising her head slightly she saw it was half past six. Groaning again she remembered it was her day off and she hadn't turned the alarm off the night before.

"Brilliant" she whispered sarcastically and tried to block out the sounds from outside. The occasional car driving past, the birds and her neighbours from across the street having another row.

"Inconsiderate neighbours" she murmured to herself as she heard the wife shout

"Well if you weren't down the pub every night then I wouldn't need to 'get it off' with your brother, as you put it"

A few more shouts later and a door slammed shut. A dog started barking from down the road and Nikki realised she wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

"So much for a lay in" the blonde woman thought and crawled out of bed.

Ten minutes later she wandered into her kitchen and started to make herself a coffee. Reaching over, she flicked the radio on just in time for the news.

"_The body of a young woman thought to be in her twenties was found early this morning. A neighbour found her in the early hours, no more details have been released as of yet"_

Nikki poured out the boiled water into her mug and placed it on the breakfast bar, the news ended with the weather.

"_Today we will see heavy showers with some sunny intervals in the afternoon. With a high of 15__° and a low of about 4__°"_

Nikki glanced out of her window and sure enough she could see the dark clouds filling the sky.

Meanwhile in the lab Harry was being handed the details of the woman laying on the slab in front of him. After two cups of coffee he was ready for a long day and turned back to the silver table the woman lay on. He looked at the body and frowned, then looked down at the clipboard at her details. Female, Caucasian, 5"4' blonde hair, brown eyes. He stopped reading and placed it on the side before picking up the scalpel. He placed his hand on the bare shoulder and took a proper look at the face of the deceased woman. Something clicked in his brain and he drew the scalpel away.

"Bloody hell"

Leo walked through the door to the viewing platform for the autopsies as he head Harry swear.

"Harry?"

The man looked up quickly.

"Are you alright?" the older man asked and Harry frowned, then nodded

"Yes…yes I'm fine"

Leo dropped the subject and nodded to the body

"Is that the one from the flat?"

"Yes" Harry said shortly and looked down again.

Leo nodded

"I've put the suicide note in your desk drawer and locked it, no ones read it yet"

"Thanks"

When nothing more was said the older man walked out with a frown on his face.

An hour and a half later Harry walked into the lab and over to his desk. Taking out his key he unlocked the drawer and took the note out. Slitting the envelope open he sat down on his chair, opened the letter and began to read.

**To whoever may read this, **

**My name is Mary Dawkins, well that's the name I grew up with. My father met my mother in South Africa, he was already married though and I was told he had a young daughter. My father loved my mother and for the first few years of my life everything was perfect. Sure, my father kept leaving to go back to his wife and daughter but he always came back to us in the end. He told my mother he loved her, and she was happy to play the 'secret lover'. When I was seven I was told we were leaving South Africa, I cant say I was pleased. I had lived the first years of my life here and had friends. My mother told me it was so my father and her could be together properly, I was happy with that thought and agreed to move. My father sold his house and often wondered if he cared about his wife and other daughter, he just left them with no where to live. A week later we flew to the United Kingdom, London to be more precise and we lived in a house my father had brought us. It all went downhill from there. My mother found out from friends of hers back in South Africa that my father was wanted for fraud, both there and in the UK. He tried to explain and mother let him stay. Five years past, they were a wonderful five years but I could never understand why my father would send a card to his daughter every Christmas. He had left her hadn't he? A month after my twelfth birthday he was found and sent to prison. My mother got sick and her health declined rapidly, she died seven months later. I was sent to a children's home and was adopted by two very nice people. Anne and Jonathan Dawkins, they were childless and made me feel like their own. I left school at sixteen without many qualifications and flitted from job to job. I started with drugs, just a few to start with, then more and more until I couldn't stop. This is where I am at the moment, twenty-four a drugged up, parentless girl with no chances in the world.**

**I am sorry Anne and John and I never meant to disappoint you. You were wonderful to me. Thank you.**

**If anyone wishes to locate my father and tell him the news of my death then the police will know if he is still in prison or not. Most probably they will be investigating my death anyway. If it is a police officer or the like reading this letter then my fathers name is Victor Alexander.**

Underneath was a signature and date.

Harry stared at the piece of paper in front of him and brought his hand to his face and sighed.

--

Writtergirl99 how is that? just the first draft so there are probably spelling mistakes and what-not.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki glared across at her arguing neighbours as she unlocked her car. She saw the wife, or soon to be ex-wife she thought, throw her husbands clothes out of the top window. Sighing, Nikki shook her head and climbed into her car. Pulling out of her driveway she couldn't help but giggle as the husbands precious Vinyl came crashing to the ground.

"Morning" she called out as she walked into the lab and looked around, only Harry and a few lab techs were in there.

"Nikki" Harry's head shot up as he said this stood up "I thought it was your day off"

"It is" she nodded and headed towards Leo's office "I had to bring a file in for Leo, I just hadn't planned to bring it in this early"

"What made you then?" Harry asked and tried to discreetly hide the note he had been reading. Nikki didn't notice as she popped her head into Leo's office.

"My alarm, a dog, the birds, the neighbours arguing among other things" she replied and Harry laughed "It's not funny Harry" she whined "This is my first day off in a while and I was going to have a lay in"

Harry felt bad for laughing at her and glanced down at his desk. He looked up again when he heard Leo's voice.

"Nikki, what are you doing in?"

"I'm not" the woman replied and brandished a file at the older pathologist "I am dropping this off then I am going shopping"

She handed it to Leo then walked past him

"Have a nice day"

With that she was gone and Leo turned to Harry who shrugged

"Woken up early on her day off" the young man replied and Leo nodded

"Have you read that note yet?"

Harry debated on what to tell him then nodded and handed Leo the note before sitting back in his chair and sighing as Leo read it.

"Have you told her?" Leo asked after he read it and Harry shook his head

"No, I don't know what to do. She's my best friend and I hate lying to her, but I don't want to hurt her" Harry replied "Her father has hurt her so much before and she has forgiven him but I don't think she will after this."

"You need to call Mr Alexander" Leo told him as he placed the letter on Harry's desk "He needs to I.D the body"

Harry nodded and stood up. Looking over at Nikki's desk he frowned and looked behind him towards the door.

"Keep an eye open will you Leo" he said

"What…..?" Leo frowned as Harry walked over to his best friends desk and flicked through a pad on her desk.

"Nikki has his number somewhere" Harry muttered and Leo sighed

"If she catches you she's not going to be happy"

"Got it" Harry grinned somewhat and wrote the number on a scrap piece of paper before putting the notebook back where he found it. "I'll ring him now"

Leo nodded then walked into his office. Harry looked down at the paper in his hands and sighed. Nikki was going to get hurt, he knew it, but he also knew he would be there for her if she needed someone. He always would be.

--

**Yes this story is still alive. :D**

**Any ideas on how Nikki can react when...if...Harry tells her? What about how she reacts when she see's her dad?**

**Anway...got to go and yell at my neighbours brats, they are kicking a football at the front garden fence and its getting on my wick! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Some VictorAlexander!Bashing coming up. :D**

**Finally updated this story...schools been a bit hectic to be honest. **

* * *

Harry sat back on his seat and twirled the phone cable round his fingers as it rang. It was picked up after a few rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Mr Alexander?" Harry asked, he knew the voice though. He had worked the case of his dead wife. Another thing he didn't tell Nikki about.

"_Yes?"_

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Dr Cunningham….."

"_Oh yes I remember you" _Victor replied _"What can I do for you?"_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"Could it be possible for you to come by the lab? I have….I need you to identify someone. Please?"

"_Who?"_

"Your daughter"

" _Nikki?"_ Victor gasped down the phone _"What happened?"_

"Its not…..I cant tell you over the phone, I'm sorry, could you please come?"

"_Of course, I'll be around in a few hours is that okay?"_

"That's fine. Thank you"

Harry hung up the phone before he could say anything else and slammed his hand on the desk. Sighing he stood up and walked over to Leo's office. The man looked up when he poked his head around the door.

"Nikki's dad is coming in soon" Harry told him and Leo nodded.

"When are you going to tell Nikki?"

"I'll talk to Mr Alexander about it and if he doesn't tell her then I will" Harry replied forcibly and Leo leant back in his chair.

"You care for her" he said and Harry frowned

"Excuse me?"

"You care for Nikki, more than friendship I mean" Leo said with a small smile on his face

"I don't know what you mean" Harry replied and walked out the room before Leo could say anything else.

--

"Mr Alexander" Harry held out his hand for the older man in front of him to shake.

"Dr Cunningham please call be Victor. What happened to my daughter?" Victor asked, getting straight to the point. Harry indicated for him to walk into the office next to the morgue.

"We found your daughter in her flat this morning" Harry told him "We also found a note with her…"

"Hold on" Victor interrupted "A note? She killed herself?"

Harry nodded slightly

"I'm sorry"

"No, Nikki wouldn't do that, you know her"

"Mr Alexander, it's not Nikki. It's your other daughter Mary"

Victor went white.

"Does Nikki know about her? Did you tell her?"

Harry frowned

"I have just told you that your daughter killed herself and you are worried about whether Nikki knows she exists or not"

The older man looked down at the floor

"and no" Harry continued "I haven't told Nikki anything about what I read in your daughters letter, about everything you did and how you treated Nikki and her mother. And the only reason I haven't done so is because it would hurt her a _lot_ and I couldn't bare to do that to her. So I hope that you will actually have the balls to do it soon because otherwise I _will tell her" _

Harry stood up and walked over to the door and opened it violently and nearly walked into Leo.

"What's going on?" Leo asked and looked behind Harry to Victor who was starring at Harry with a shocked look on his face.

"I cant do this Leo, I cant hurt her" Harry mumbled to the man in front of him "I need to tell her"

**Ha! Harry does some Victor!Bashing...you just know it's what he wanted to do last season when Nikki was upset. :D**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later when it was time for lunch Harry picked up his phone and dialled a number he knew off by heart.

"_Hello Harry"_ came Nikki's voice down the phone, Harry's heart jumped when he heard her.

"Um….have you had lunch yet?"

"_No I haven't. I was just going to make something" _

"Don't. How about I come around and pick you up, then take you to mine and cook you a nice lunch" Harry suggested, he knew Victor hadn't told her about everything and was determined to tell her at lunch, he wasn't going to let her get hurt more than was necessary.

"_Are you okay Harry?" _Nikki asked clearly amused.

"I am fine Nikki. Are you brave enough to try my cooking?" Harry joked causing Nikki to giggle and make his stomach do a happy flip.

"_I believe I am. When will you be round?"_

Harry looked at his watch.

"Give me half an hour, forty minutes at most"

"_Okay, see you soon"_

"Okay" Harry said quietly and heard Nikki hang the phone up.

Sighing he stood up and grabbed his coat, placing it on he walked into Leo's office and waited until the older man had finished his phone call. He walked over to the window ledge and picked up a photo frame with a picture of him, Nikki and Leo on one of their nights out. He grinned at the memories it brought up.

"Harry?" Leo's voice broke through his thoughts and he placed the photo back on the window ledge.

"Sorry, just remembering"

Leo nodded and smiled

"Oh yes" Harry said "I just called Nikki to arrange lunch with her and it was pretty obvious that her…._father_ hasn't told her anything"

Leo nodded again and leant back on his chair and entwined his hands.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes" Harry said forcibly

"You'll hurt her" Leo told his colleague who glared back at him.

"I know" Harry said loudly and grabbed the back of the chair in front of Leo's desk "I don't know if I can do it. If I don't tell her I will hurt her, if I do tell her I will hurt her"

"We'll be here for her though" Leo told him "Especially you I imagine" he mumbled the last bit

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked as he looked back at Leo who shrugged, a knowing look on his face.

Frowning Harry shook his head and walked out of the office.

---

Stepping out of his car Harry straightened his coat and then locked his car door. Walking slowly up the garden path he tried to figure out how to tell his best friend that her father had lied to her for most of her life. Reaching up he rang the doorbell and stepped back from the door, he looked back down the front garden path but turned when the door opened.

"Hello Harry" Nikki greeted him and stood back opening the door further "Come in, I'm not quite ready"

Harry followed her into the house and walked into her dining room slash kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute" he heard Nikki call out as she walked back up to her bedroom

"Okay" he called back "Take your time" he mumbled

"Are you alright Harry?" Nikki asked as she walked into the room, making him jump "Sorry"

"Well I was until you decided to give me a heart attack" he teased her, lightening his mood a lot.

"A healthy man like you?" Nikki smiled "Never"

"Come on then my lady" Harry held out his arm and Nikki blushed and linked her arm through it as he led her to his car.

"So what's this lunch in aid of?" Nikki asked as they waited at a red light. Harry glanced at her.

"Can't I cook my best friend lunch once in a while?"

Nikki shrugged and looked out of the window

"You haven't heard from your father have you?" Harry asked without looking at her. He saw her turn her head slowly to look at him.

"Not since that day in the lab" Nikki replied "When he said he was going back to South Africa, he's probably there now. Why?" she asked, confused.

"_South Africa?" _Harry thought _"Yet another lie"_

"No reason" he told her, he knew she was about to ask again so changed the subject "I'm making pasta salad for lunch. Is that okay?"

Nikki nodded slightly

"That's fine Harry"

--

"That was lovely Harry" Nikki told him as she lay her fork down. Harry grinned, almost shyly.

"Thank you, I don't really have that much experience cooking for someone else"

"Really?" Nikki asked, deciding to tease him "What about all the women?"

Harry leant forward slightly

"You can talk. You have the whole of the law enforcement lining up outside the lab door"

Nikki giggled nervously

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" Harry told her "Every male police officer we work with seems to take an instant liking to you and can't seem to take their eyes off of you"

Nikki was blushing by now and couldn't look Harry in the eyes.

"Harry what was the real reason that you wanted me round for lunch?"

"I…" he paused _"tell her" _"We haven't seen each other much out of work lately and I wanted to catch up"

Nikki nodded, buying his story.

"Okay then"

Harry sighed slightly and stood up he picked up Nikki's empty dish and took it into the kitchen. Placing his hands on the side bench he leant over and took a deep breath.

**Naughty Harry for not telling her. ;)**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry walked into his living room after taking the dishes into the kitchen he saw Nikki sitting on his sofa her eyes trained on the television as she watched the news. Harry took the opportunity to cast his eyes over her, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and some of the front strands had fallen out and were framing her face. He walked towards the sofa she was sitting on and sat himself on the opposite end to her. Nikki turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for dinner"

Harry smiled and nodded

"Nikki, I need to tell you something" he said quietly and the woman opposite him frowned

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry assured her "It's about the case I'm on at the moment"

Nikki gave him a small nod and turned around on the sofa so she was facing him.

"I had a scene of a woman who had killed herself" Harry started "She left a note and explained about her life" he paused wondering how to tell her I'm sorry Nikki, she was your sister"

Nikki frowned and shook her head

"I don't understand"

"She was only five years younger than you" Harry told her waiting for that piece of information to sink in.

"I don't…dad was still with mum then" Nikki mumbled and looked down at her hands and sighed "The bloody liar" she hissed "He kept disappearing, he said he was on business trips"

"Nikki I'm…."

"What else did the note say?" Nikki interrupted him

"Nikki I don't think…"

"Well apparently she was my s_ister_ so I think I have the right to know"

"Okay" Harry sighed and nodded

"Wait" Nikki said loudly startling Harry "I want to read the note"

"Nikki please"

"Harry, I want to read the note" she snapped and stood up. Grabbing her coat she slung it on and looked at Harry expectedly. Nodding, Harry stood up and followed Nikki out of the door.

----

As he stood at his desk picking up the note Harry glanced at Nikki who was sitting at her desk a look of anger on her face. Wondering if he was doing the right thing Harry walked over to her and carefully handed the note to his best friend.

"Thank you"

He nodded then walked back to his desk, wanting to give Nikki some privacy.

"Harry" he heard Nikki call softly a few minutes later. Looking up at her he was her staring blankly at the paper in front of her. Harry gently took the paper from her hands and was about to say something when she beat him to it.

"The bastard" she hissed "The bloody bastard"

"Nikki, there's something else" Harry said hesitantly "He's not in South Africa"

"Where is he?" Nikki asked quietly, anger edging her voice

"Here in London"

Nikki slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up quickly before walking out of the lab.

"Nikki" Harry called after her but she didn't respond as she walked down the corridor.

Harry started to go after her but turned when he heard a voice behind him.

"Did you tell her?"

Harry turned and saw Leo standing in the doorway to their small library. He nodded and walked back to his desk. Sitting down he placed his face in his hands swiftly before turning to Leo.

"She didn't take it well"

Leo nodded and indicated for Harry to come into his office. Harry sighed and stood up following the older man into the room. Sitting in one of the chairs in front of Leo's desk he looked out of the window.

"I didn't want to hurt her"

"I know" Leo said softly

"All he does it hurt and disappoint her" Harry continued and Leo knew he was talking about Victor "I don't know why he does it. If I had any sort of close relationship other than a friend with her I would be thanking heaven everyday that she was actually giving me the time of day, not constantly hurting her"

With that Harry stood up and walked swiftly from the office.

* * *

**Poor Nikki. I think the next chapter will just be Nikki and her father..but I'm not sure dont quote me on that. ;)**

**Only one more episode left. :( **


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki climbed into her car and slammed the door shut. Placing her hands on the steering wheel she clutched it hard and lent her head back on her chair. Her vision blurred as tears filled her vision and she reached over to her bag, pulling her phone out she scrolled through her contact list until she came to the one she wanted. Pressing dial she held it up to her ear and wiped her eyes. The phone was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad it's Nikki"

"_Hello Niks. How are you?"_

"I'm okay" she lied "Can we meet?"

"_Of course" _Victor replied and Nikki closed her eyes 'so much for being in South Africa' she thought

"Come round mine?" she asked quietly

"_I would be delighted" _Victor said _"I'll be around in about an hour?"_

"That's fine" Nikki replied and hung up before she could say anything she would regret.

Starting her car she let it run for a while before pulling out of the car park and towards her house, not seeing Harry walk out of the lab and into the car park as she drove off.

------------

Nikki had just taken her coat off when her doorbell rang. Kicking her shoes off on the way to the door she opened it slightly and saw her father standing on the doorstep.

"Niks" he greeted her and she gave him a small smile and opened the door wider for him to walk in "How are you?" he asked when they were seated in the living room.

"I was fine this morning" Nikki told him then changed the subject "I thought you were in South Africa"

Victor looked shocked for a moment then regained his composure

"I got there then realised my real life was over here" he told her and Nikki scoffed

"Your telling me. I was having a really nice day today but then a friend, a colleague of mine had to break the news to me that my _sister _had killed herself" she saw Victor pale as she spoke "A sister that I didn't even know I had, a sister that was in fact conceived when her father was still with my mother" Nikki shouted the last part and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face "You're a liar!" she screamed "You're a bloody liar and I hate you"

"Niks please" Victor begged

"_Don't _call me that" she hissed "You are a liar and a cheat. I read the note and I know you know about everything. Harry told me. You said you were on business trips"

"It meant nothing Nikki"

"What? Your marriage to my mother or your little fling? Because by the content of the note it didn't seem like just a fling" Nikki stood up and started pacing the floor "You left us to come to England to be with your fling and your other child. Do you know how loved that makes me feel? Did you know what my mother did after you left? After you left us with nothing? She cried, every night she cried and I could do nothing to comfort her" Nikki shouted and Victor looked away from her "Get out" she hissed

"What?" her father asked frowning.

"Get out of my house, I never want to see you again. Apparently I meant nothing to you so you mean nothing to me, not anymore. _Get out_"

Without another word Victor stood up and walked out of the house. Nikki stayed where she was standing and heard the front door shut then watched as he walked down her front path and out of the gate before collapsing onto the sofa crying. She reached out and picked up her phone, dialling a number she lay back and tried to get her crying under control.

"_Cunningham" _

Nikki smiled at the comfort his voice brought to her

"Harry are you busy?" she asked and she knew he would know she had been crying.

"_No I'm not" _

"Liar" Nikki gave him a watery laugh

"_Okay so I am but I'll drop what I'm doing if you want to see me" _

Nikki's heart leapt at his words, taking in the fact that someone thought she was worth something.

"Can you come over please Harry?" Nikki asked her voice breaking as she spoke, a fresh wave of tears came and she sobbed into the phone.

"_Nikki what's wrong?" _Harry asked and Nikki could hear him pulling on his coat.

"I talked to him" she sobbed

"_Ah" _Harry replied _"I'll be over soon. Please don't cry Nikki, I hate it when you cry"_

Nikki smiled through her tears even though he couldn't see

"I'm sorry"

"_You do realise I'm going to have to hang up now"_ Harry told her as she heard him shut his car door

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

Harry hung up the phone and Nikki realised that that small conversation with her best friend had cheered her up more than it should have.

* * *

**Poor hysterical Nikki....and this may not be the last of Victor Alexander...after all Harry and Leo haven't 'talked' to him about hurting Nikki yet. *evil grin***


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a (very) short chapter to keep you going while I write the next one. :D**

**xxx**

* * *

Nikki jumped up as she heard the doorbell and opened the door to let Harry in. As soon as they walked into the living room she lost control again and started sobbing. Without saying anything Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, just letting her cry into his chest.

"Come on Nikki" Harry soothed "I just said I hated to see you cry"

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Harry pulled them both to the sofa. He reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and left his hand on her face longer than intended. Nikki's breath hitched slightly as he did so and Harry put it down to her trying to catch her breath after all of the crying.

"What happened?" Harry asked after a few seconds of them just sitting there in each others arms.

"I lost it, I shouted at him and told him I never wanted to see him again" Nikki said in a monotonous voice

"Did you mean it?"

Nikki nodded

"Yes. For once. It's the last time he does something like that to me. This is just to big for me to forgive him. He just….he just lied to us for most of our lives. He cheated on my mum, got someone else pregnant and said that we meant nothing to him. Then he had the bloody cheek to come to me every time he needed money. What does that make me?"

"He was your father" Harry told her "Now I can't really talk for fathers considering my one wasn't much of a roll model…."

"Why?" Nikki asked and Harry sighed

"He killed himself when I was nine. Not a good roll model if you ask me"

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered and lay her head on his chest, his hand automatically coming up and running through her hair.

"It's alright, I didn't really know him if I'm honest"

Nikki sighed and closed her eyes, the feeling of Harry running his hand through her hair relaxed her.

"Thank you for being here Harry" she mumbled quietly

Harry smiled and looked down at her, he realised she was asleep and leant down slightly to kiss her the top of her head, resting his cheek against her hair.

"Anything for you Nikki" he whispered and pulled her closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was satisfied with sitting with Nikki until he had to go back to work. This turned out to be half an hour later when his phone rang, he grabbed it and answered it quickly and glanced down at the woman in his arms hoping it didn't wake her.

"Hello?" he whispered

"_Harry why are you whispering?" _Leo asked

"I'm with Nikki and she's asleep" Harry replied, knowing Leo would understand

"_Is she okay?" _

"At the moment, she talked to her father"

Harry heard Leo sigh

"_How did that go?"_

"Not well apparently" Harry told the older man "Have you got results?"

"_Yes I need you to come in and sort things out"_

Harry suddenly had the feeling that Leo wasn't telling him the truth

"And?"

"_Mr Alexander is here"_

Harry frowned

"I'll be back soon" then he hung up.

Glancing down at Nikki he saw that she was still asleep with a small smile on her face. Pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear Harry shifted himself and Nikki and then carefully picked her up in his arms, Harry then carried the woman in his arms up the stairs and found her bedroom. Placing Nikki on the bed he pulled her duvet cover back then placed her under them, pulling the covers over her Harry bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead, before turning around and walking out of the room.

-----

Pushing the lab door open Harry walked into the suspiciously quiet lab. Glancing around he saw the lab was empty.

"Leo?" he called out not seeing him in his office

"There you are" came a voice behind him making him jump slightly "Sorry"

Harry turned to see Leo standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Where is he?" Harry asked and Leo closed the door

"In the canteen" he replied "How is Nikki?"

"She's asleep, she was…" Harry bit his lip trying to find the right word "upset"

"I'm not surprised" Leo said and walked over to his office. Harry followed slowly.

"Have you seen him?" he asked and Leo shifted some papers on his desk and shook his head without looking up.

"No, I was waiting for you"

"Thank you" Harry mumbled and Leo looked up and nodded slightly "He lied to her Leo" Harry said suddenly and turned to look out of the window "How could he do that to her?"

"I don't know Harry, sometimes you cant explain what people do"

Harry nodded

"She told me she told him that she never wanted to see him again"

Leo nodded and sat down at his desk, Harry stayed standing.

"Understandable. From what I've heard he keeps hurting her and she forgives him"

Harry confirmed this

"That's what our Nikki is like though isn't she?" Harry smiled "Always willing to give people second chances, but once that second chance is gone" Harry smirked "I'd hate to be the person who lost her second chance"

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Leo suddenly asked and Harry frowned

"Anything about what?"

Leo rolled his eyes slightly and sat forward and leant on his desk

"You know what Harry"

Harry shook his head

"No I don't"

"You and Nikki" Leo told him and Harry nodded

"We're just friends, now are we going to talk to Mr Alexander?"

Harry quickly walked out of the office and Leo stayed sitting but followed his younger co-worker with his eyes. Shaking his head he stood up and pulled on his coat and then followed the path Harry just took, he was quite looking forward to talking to Victor.

* * *

**No Victor!bashing just yet. May be next chapter. ;)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not pleased with this chapter but oh well. ;)**

**Hope _you _like it.**

**xxx**

* * *

"Mr Alexander?" Leo called over as he walked into the canteen, Harry walking quietly behind him. The man sitting at the table looked up and smiled, then stood up.

"Dr Cunningham how nice to see you again"

Harry just nodded and glanced at Leo letting him know he could continue then walked over to the drinks machine to get coffees for himself and Leo.

"We should go upstairs" Leo told Victor who nodded and shrugged

"Okay, what is this all about?"

"Your daughter" Leo replied

"Mary?"

"Nikki" Harry interrupted as he walked over and handed the coffee to Leo who nodded his thanks.

"Upstairs please" Leo said and indicated for Victor to start walking. Harry shot Leo a look before the older man followed Victor out of the door.

Harry closed the door to Leo's office and turned to see Leo perched on the edge of his desk and Victor sitting in the chair in front of the table looking uncomfortable.

"Mr Alexander" Harry started and placed his coffee cup on Leo's desk "Have you _any _idea how upset Nikki is?"

Victor looked down at he floor and shook his head

"I tried to explain"

"You tried to explain?" Harry asked and shook head "You tried to explain what you did? You tried to explain that you cheated on her mother, got another woman pregnant and then left Nikki and her mother for this new woman?"

"She'll come round" Victor said "She always does"

"Yes well she wont this time" Leo told him and shot the man in the chair in front of him a glare "You hurt her. She means so much to us and to see her hurt makes us very protective. To me she's like the daughter I never had and to Harry…well…."

"She's my daughter" Victor interrupted and Harry laughed sarcastically

"And you have _really _treated her like one haven't you? If we called Nikki up now and asked her who her father was I can guarantee that she says Leo"

"I tried to do what was best for her"

"I cant do this" Harry muttered and walked out of the room.

"That man is in love with Nikki" Leo told Victor quietly "and at the moment you are hurting both of them and I don't like it. They are my family and we are all very close. I heard Nikki told you she never wanted to see you again"

Victor nodded slightly

"Neither do Harry and I"

* * *

**He will be back dont worry, this isnt the end of Victor!Bashing...any ideas about what Harry and Leo can say/do to Victor?**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Leo escorted Victor out of the lab and watched him carefully as he walked down the road. He then turned around and walked back down the corridor of the lab glancing in a few rooms to look for Harry, when he couldn't find him he pulled out his mobile. Scrolling through the names he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Harry where are you?"

"_Starbucks" _came the reply _"Do you want something?"_

"The usual" Leo said "Are you okay?"

"_I'm fine. Is it a bad sign that we all have 'our usuals' at Starbucks and I know what they all are?"_

Leo chuckled

"Probably and don't change the subject, how are you?"

"_I'll be fine after my coffee" _Harry said _"Has he gone?"_

"Yes" Leo said and opened the door to the main lab. He walked through to his office and sat down at his computer "I told him that Nikki didn't want to see him again and that he should respect her wishes and that we wouldn't be too happy if he went near her again"

"_Good, lets hope he gets that into his head"_

"Do you think he will?" Leo asked and leant back in his chair

"_I don't know, probably not" _Harry replied _"But we'll sort him out wont we?"_

Leo chuckled

"Of course we will, that's what family do, they protect each other"

"_I suppose we are a family" _Harry mused _"A very dysfunctional family"_

Leo grinned

"Very dysfunctional. Do you think Nikki is free tonight?"

"_Let me just use my telepathic skills" _Harry joked _"Yes she is. Why?"_

Leo rolled his eyes even though Harry couldn't hear.

"I was going to suggest we go out for a meal, we haven't gone out together for a while"

"That sounds good" came a voice from Leo's doorway and he jumped and looked up "Your coffee"

Harry grinned as he walked in the room and both men hung up their phones. Harry handed Leo his coffee and the older man thanked him.

"I'm not doing anything at the moment I'll go and ask Nikki if she wants to go"

"You could always phone her you know" Leo said slyly as he sipped his coffee and Harry blushed slightly

"Yes I could but…I want to see how she is"

"Of course" Leo nodded "Usual place at around seven?"

Harry nodded and walked over to the door

"Okay, I'll phone you to tell you her answer"

--------

"How are you?" Harry asked Nikki as he walked into her kitchen

"I'm fine. Where did you go?" she asked quietly

Harry frowned, then remembered that he had carried Nikki up to bed and then left.

"Oh, I had to go back to the lab, Leo and I had an appointment with someone"

Nikki nodded

"How did you get me upstairs and in bed?"

Harry blushed and looked away from Nikki as he realised he was staring at her.

"You fell asleep in my arms and I carried you upstairs and put you in your bed"

Nikki also blushed slightly

"You carried me?"

Harry nodded and glanced at the woman in front of him then out of the window again.

"I should have left a note"

"Saying what?" Nikki asked and frowned

"Where I was"

"No you shouldn't, its not as though we are dating" Nikki replied

"Unfortunately" Harry mumbled and Nikki glanced at him

"Sorry?"

"Nothing" he shook his head "Leo was wondering if you would like to go out for a meal tonight? Usual place"

Nikki nodded and walked into her living room, Harry following closely.

"What time?"

"Seven"

Nikki sat down and Harry sat next to her.

"Who was your meeting with?" she asked and placed her coffee on the table next to the sofa.

"No one important" Harry replied and Nikki sighed

"You're lying, I can always tell when you do"

"You can?" Harry asked with a smile on his face

"Yes, it's a talent of mine" Nikki joked and Harry laughed. Their laughter failed slightly when they saw how close they were to each other. Slowly Harry leant forward and captured Nikki's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. ;)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Nikki gasped slightly and Harry drew back.

"Nikki I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she said quickly "Please don't be" she repeated quieter this time and looked away from him. Harry smiled and brought his hand up to her face and turned her head gently so she was facing him.

"Okay then I lied, I'm not sorry"

Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him, she brought her hand up and ran it through his hair messing it up. Harry wrapped one arm around Nikki's waist and pulled her closer to him, the other was buried in her hair. Nikki moaned and opened her mouth slightly allowing Harry to deepen the kiss. They both broke away when the need for oxygen became an issue. Breathing deeply Harry rested his forehead on Nikki's, grins on both their faces.

"I should have done that a long time ago" he whispered and gave her another small kiss. Nikki agreed with him and lay her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his other arm around her waist and lay his chin on her head.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Harry sighed and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I have to, I need to sort out paper work for…the case"

Nikki said nothing for a few minutes then nodded

"What did she look like?"

Harry sighed and leant his head back on the back of the sofa and ran his hand slowly through Nikki's hair.

"She looked a lot like you" he told her "Blonde hair, brown eyes. Pretty"

"Pretty?" Nikki asked and looked up at Harry. He grinned

"I told you she was like you"

Nikki blushed and lay her head down again.

"You're such a gentleman Harry"

Harry looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled

"I don't know what to say to that"

"Don't then"

"Nikki would you go out for dinner with me tonight?"

"I thought I already was" Nikki mumbled

"I was being a gentleman" Harry sighed and gently poked Nikki in the side making her squirm and giggle "and I was asking you out like a gentleman would"

Nikki extracted herself from his arms and sat back from him

"Then Harry I would love to go out for dinner with you tonight"

"I don't think it is wise to tell Leo about us yet" Harry told her and gave her a gentle kiss

"Us?" Nikki teased and Harry frowned

"We are…together aren't we?" he asked quietly and Nikki's heart melted when she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"If you want to be" she nodded

"I do, more than anything" Harry told her quickly

"Well then" Nikki told him "We are. Now why shouldn't we tell Leo?"

"Maybe we could settle in the relationship first, decide what we both want?" Harry suggested and Nikki nodded

"I'd like that" she said and kissed him. Both groaned as Harry's phone rang, Harry glanced down at it and Nikki lay her head on his cheek.

"It's Leo" Harry told her "Hello Leo" he said as he answered the phone

"_Results came back from the tox report on Mary Alexander's body" _

"Anything unusual?"

"_Just elevated levels of paracetamol, consistent with an overdose"_

Harry sighed and ran his free hand through his hair causing Nikki to look up and frown.

"Okay, I'm on my way to write up the report"

Harry hung up and glanced down at Nikki.

"You have to go?" she asked

Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"I'll come back later and pick you up so we can meet Leo at the restaurant"

Nikki nodded and scooted back on the sofa so Harry could get up.

"See you later"

Harry stole one last kiss before standing up and walking out of the house.

* * *

**I really really really _hate_ school at the moment! I would rather stay at home in bed and write fanfiction all day...but no! I have to go to bloody school! :(**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry and Nikki walked into the restaurant they were show instantly to a table in the far corner of the room where Leo was already sitting.

"Good evening" he said as they approached, he stood up and hugged Nikki and greeted Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Leo" Nikki replied and sat down next to Harry, she shot him a glance and a smile which didn't go unnoticed by Leo.

"Good. I take it Harry has been looking after you okay"

Nikki blushed despite herself and nodded.

"Perfectly"

"I'm sure he has" Leo said "and you don't fool me by the way you two, it's pretty obvious that you are together"

"How do you know?" Harry asked, shocked that Leo knew

"I didn't but you just told me, thank you" Leo grinned and Nikki giggled

"You sneaky bugger" Harry told the older man who nodded and sipped his drink as the waitress came over.

After they had ordered food Leo turned to Harry.

"As the only responsible adult here…."

"Excuse me?" Nikki interrupted and raised an eye brow

"As I was saying" Leo glared playfully at Nikki who giggled "as the only responsible adult here I have to tell you Harry that if you hurt Nikki I will have to hurt you as well"

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came out, he knew Leo was deadly serious so he just nodded.

"I would never hurt her" he said when he got his voice back

"I know" Leo nodded "But just in case, you have fair warning"

Harry nodded and grasped Nikki's hand on the table, entwining his hands in hers. He leant over to give her a kiss on the cheek just as the waiter came over with the food.

"Enjoy your meal" he said before walking away.

----

"Come on Leo" Nikki whined and put her arm through Leo's and looked at him with the eyes he knew he couldn't resist "Come to Harry's for a drink"

"I don't want to impose" Leo said and looked between Harry and Nikki

"What do you think you will be imposing on?" Harry asked slyly and Leo glared at him

"What do you think?"

"Don't worry Leo you wont, we haven't got that far yet" Nikki said with a grin on her face

"Nikki!" Harry cried and turned away, a blush rising in his cheeks while Leo laughed "God, I can't take you anywhere"

Nikki giggled and tugged on Leo's arm

"Okay then" Leo surrendered and Harry pulled out his phone and dialled for a taxi.

While he did this Nikki turned to Leo.

"Who did you and Harry have a meeting with this afternoon?"

Leo glanced down at the woman still attached to his arm and sighed. She had a determined look on her face and Leo knew she wouldn't rest until she found out. He sighed and glanced at Harry before looking down at Nikki.

"Your father"

Nikki frowned and looked at Harry

"He didn't tell me" she said quietly "Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to hurt you any more than you already were" Leo said quickly and Nikki looked back at him

"We told him that if he ever went near you or tried to contact you again then we wouldn't be pleased"

Nikki couldn't help but smile and leant up to peck Leo on the cheek

"Thank you"

"You're both like family to me Nikki, you and Harry. I hate to see you hurting"

Nikki's eyes filled with tears

"Thank you" she repeated "You're more of a father to me than he ever was"

Leo wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her into him, she lay her head on his chest and hugged him back.

"Can I join in?" a voice next to them asked and they looked up too see a detected looking Harry pouting "I feel very left out"

"Aww. Poor Harry" Nikki cooed and walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry deepened the kiss and Nikki couldn't help but moan. A cough from Leo brought them back to the present and they looked around to him, still wrapped up in each others arms.

"Taxi's here" Leo said with an amused look on his face and turned towards the black car and climbed in. Harry gave Nikki one last kiss before helping her into the taxi.

* * *

**Sneaky!Leo ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"I do hope that I'm not going to be pulling you two apart every two seconds when we are at work" Leo said as the three of them sat in Harry's living room, drinks in their hands. Harry and Nikki looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry Leo you wont. We want to keep our relationship under wraps for a while" Nikki told the older man who nodded and sipped his drink.

"Okay"

Before Leo could continue the doorbell rang. Harry and Nikki turned to each other.

"It's your house" Nikki told him

"But…." Harry tried to find an excuse "I'm too old"

Nikki playfully punched him on the shoulder

"You're one year older that me, so what does that make me?"

Harry stuttered for a minute then relaxed when Nikki leant over and kissed him before standing up and walking through to the front hallway.

"What I do for you" she called back and Harry smiled and leant back on the sofa.

"You have a soppy grin on your face" Leo informed him noncommittally as he placed his empty glass on the table in front of him and Harry turned away, slighly embarassed at being caught.

"Nikki are you alright?" Harry called out after hearing no noises from the hallway. He frowned when a man walked into his living room with Nikki trailing behind him a look of what Harry could only describe as fear on her face.

"Mr Alexander" Harry said as he stood up and held his hand out for Nikki to take. She glanced at her father when she past him then clutched onto Harry's hand. Leo stood up slowly from behind Victor. "What are you doing here? How do you know where I live anyway?"

"I went around to Nikki's house and no-one was in so I went over to your lab. One of the policemen gave me your address" Victor replied and looked away from the glares he was getting from the two people in front of him.

"What policeman?" Nikki asked and Harry put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him

"Dan I think he said his name was"

"Oh god not him again" Nikki mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you?" Victor replied and Nikki scoffed

"What do you want me to give you now?"

"Nothing" Victor shook his head "I was just wondering if you wanted to attend your sisters funeral next week"

Nikki bristled when he said this

"My _sister?_ the sister that you never told me about? No I am not going to her funeral now get out of Harry's house"

"Nikki please…" Victor started to beg but Leo stepped forward

"Nikki said she wanted you to leave, now please do so"

Victor turned to look at Leo, he looked him up and down.

"I am trying to talk to my daughter" he snapped "Who are you too tell me what to do?"

Nikki frowned and Victor turned to her, her hand connected with the side of his face and a loud snap echoed around the room. Harry winced slightly from behind Nikki and Leo shot him a amused look. Victor brought his hand up to his face and turned back to Nikki.

"Don't you _ever _talk like that to Leo _or _Harry ever again" she hissed "Do you understand me?"

"You defend _them_ but you hate your own father"

"You are not my father" Nikki shouted and Harry reached out and placed his hands on arms and moved closer to her, giving her support and comfort "Leo is more my father than you ever where, he treats me like a daughter should be treated by her father, not as a scapegoat and someone to get money from"

Victor and Leo both looked shocked at her statement and Leo couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. He looked down at the floor and choked back his tears.

"I want you to get out of my house" Harry said slowly and nodded to the door

"Nikki please…"

"Get out" Nikki shouted and tears slipped down her face "Get out and don't come back, I've already asked you once"

Victor growled and balled his hand into a fist.

"You're not my father Victor" Nikki said as she tried to control her crying

"You heard her" Harry glared at the man who was distressing Nikki. Victor swore and swung his fist at Harry, Nikki pushed him out of the way and the fist collided with her cheek. There was a sickening smack that resonated around the room before there was utter silence.

* * *

**Ooh! another cliffy! ;) Bet you love me now..lol! :D**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry caught Nikki as she staggered back and clutched her cheek gasping in pain, more tears rolled down her face and he gathered her gently into his arms and kissed her on the head. He glared at Victor who took a step back at the intensity of the hate in his eyes. Leo could see Harry was torn between helping Nikki and hurting Victor so he strode forward and grabbed Victor's arm.

"Get out" he spat and forcibly pushed him towards the door "Don't come back, ever"

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Victor told him

"I don't care" Leo said and opened the front door and forced him out of the door "You hurt her, I am seriously considering calling the police but I know Nikki wouldn't want that, but if I ever see you or Nikki tells me you are harassing her I will sort it out myself. Do you understand me or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Victor shook his head and walked backwards down the front door steps.

"I am really considering hurting you right now for what you have just done to Nikki and I'm sure Harry will join me"

Victor sneered at Leo who frowned

"You cant hurt me, I'll call the police if you do"

Leo snapped and lunged at the man in front of him, grasping his shirt in his hands he slammed the shocked man into the wall.

"Go on then. Just before you do I feel I must tell you that we work with the police on daily basis and are good friends with most of them so what do you think they will do when they find out what you did to Nikki?"

Victor looked at Leo with fear in his eyes and the pathologist let him go and stood back.

"I am just acting as any father would if their daughter was hurt" he told the trembling man in front of him who bowed his head and walked towards the garden gate without looking back once. Leo watched him climb into his car and drive down the road then walked back into the house.

-----

Walking back into the living room he saw Nikki curled up in Harry's arms, her eyes red and puffy from crying and Harry glaring at the carpet. They looked up when they saw him.

"Where is he?" Harry asked and went to get up. Leo held his hand up.

"I…talked to him and he left"

"Talked?" Harry asked and Leo grinned slyly

"I may have threatened him a bit"

Harry grinned as well and looked down at Nikki who sat up, Leo could see a bruise already forming on her face and wished he had done something other than threaten Victor.

"Thank you Leo" she whispered and Leo nodded

"Isn't that what fathers do?" he asked and Nikki's eyes filled with more tears "Protect their daughters?"

Nikki nodded and started crying again. This time she launched herself into Leo's arms and buried her face his chest and cried. Leo couldn't help but let some of his own drip down his cheek.

"Thank you" she sobbed and Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek

"It's okay" he whispered "He wont come back"

Nikki sniffled and nodded. Sitting back she blushed slightly.

"I got your shirt wet"

Leo looked down at himself and shrugged

"It will dry"

Nikki nodded and wiped her face, Harry leant forward and pulled her into his arms again, mouthing 'Thank you' to Leo who nodded slightly. Nikki curled up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and he placed one of his around hers and pulled her closer. Leo smiled at this and looked at the clock.

"It's time I went home"

"You don't have to" Harry protested but Leo gave him a look

"Yes I do, I think you and Nikki need time together"

Harry nodded

"Okay"

"Don't get up" Leo said and pulled on his coat. He leant down and pecked Nikki on the cheek before saying goodbye and walking out of the house.

When he had gone Harry looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed, he pushed some stray hair behind her ear and saw the nasty looking bruise. Frowning he ran his fingers lightly over it and snatched his hand away quickly when Nikki flinched.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and kissed her hair

"I need to be getting home" she told him and untangled herself from him

"Stay" Harry blurted out and Nikki glanced at him. He blushed "Please stay" he repeated quietly

* * *

**Fluff and angst in the same chapter...wow! I'm excelling myself. lol!**

**Was Angry!Leo okay? I'm not too sure about it myself.**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

"We…you don't even have to sleep in the same room as me, I could sleep in the spare room and give you my bed" Harry said quickly "I don't want you to be on your own"

Nikki nodded and leant up to kiss him softly

"Thank you" she whispered and stood up "I need to go and get some clothes"

Harry couldn't help but grin as Nikki agreed to stay with him

"Would you like me to drive?"

"Harry" Nikki chided with a slight smile on her face "I'm a big girl, I can drive myself"

Harry sighed dramatically and stood up, he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning down he kissed her and pulled her even closer to him not wanting to let her go.

"Harry…I need…to go" Nikki mumbled through kisses.

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on hers both of them breathing heavily.

"Be back soon?" he asked and she nodded

"I promise"

Nikki gave him one last kiss before untangling herself from him and walked out of the living room. Harry heard the front door shut and looked around his now quiet house with a soppy grin on his face. Shaking his head he walked out of the room and up stairs to sort his room out for Nikki to sleep.

-----

"Harry I will sleep in the spare room" Nikki protested hours later as they both stood upstairs in Harry's house.

"Nikki I am offering you my bed" Harry told her and gently nudged her in the direction of his bedroom. Nikki turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. Only if you join me"

Harry's eyes widened slightly

"Join you?" he replied, his voice higher than usual, he cleared his throat

"Harry I meant to sleep"

Harry blushed

"I know"

"Please Harry" Nikki pleaded and walked into the bedroom Harry following slightly behind her "It would make me feel better not throwing you out of your bed and" Nikki said and placed her hands on Harry's chest "We are meant to be seeing each other"

Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her, Nikki quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss causing Harry to moan and move Nikki towards the bed slightly. Nikki started working at the buttons on Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, her hands went back to his toned chest. Harry broke the kiss and they both stood catching their breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly and Nikki nodded and kissed him again as Harry backed her onto his bed.

"Yes" she mumbled "I'm sure"

-----

Harry groaned and turned over in the bed his arm automatically draping over the waist of the woman next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and moaned as the bright light flooded through a gap in the curtains. The woman in his arms moved slightly and sighed as she opened her eyes. Smiling, Harry leant down and kissed her gently.

"Good Morning" he whispered

"Good Morning" Nikki replied, then yawned.

"Am I keeping you up?" Harry teased and Nikki placed her hand on his chest and moved closer to him.

"Well someone certainly did last night" she replied slyly and grinned as Harry leant down to kiss her again.

"No regrets?" he whispered against her hair

"No regrets" Nikki repeated "Thank you for everything Harry"

"You are very welcome gorgeous" Harry replied and ran a strand of her soft hair through his fingers "As if I wouldn't help you"

Nikki smiled and ran her hand across Harry's chest causing him to gasp slightly and tense.

"Do that again beautiful and we wont be leaving this room for quite a while" Harry warned.

Nikki grinned and ran her hand over his chest.

* * *

**I'm getting new Silent Witness episode withdrawral! This season was too short. :(**

**I think they should have done a special funny episode for Children in Need. They could have brought Sam back and had some fun with flirting and witty comments etc etc. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

When Nikki next woke up she looked around and winced as the light flooded through the curtains. Rolling over she realised she was lone in the bed and frowned as she sat up, glancing at the clock she read that it was half past eight and groaned.

"Too early" she mumbled then slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. Looking around the bedroom she tried to remember where she was. When it all came flooding back she grinned and looked around the room for her clothes. Pulling her nightclothes on she walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where she could smell fresh coffee coming from.

She stood in the kitchen doorway and leant on the doorframe as she watched Harry move around his kitchen.

"You know you can come closer you know" Harry said calmly without even turning around "I don't bite" he turned his head and grinned "Much"

"Harry" Nikki giggled and walked over to him. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "Good morning again"

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked

"With my eyes closed"

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her

"You are so funny" he said sarcastically and Nikki laughed and untangled herself from him "I need coffee"

"Good job I made some then" Harry replied and Nikki nodded and walked over to the coffee machine "Are you okay?" he asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Of course"

"Nikki" Harry chided "Something's wrong"

"Harry we didn't use anything last night…or this morning and I'm not on anything either" Nikki told him without looking away from the coffee machine.

Harry realised what she was talking about and nodded, he walked over to her and turned her around. Resting his forehead on hers he looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry Nikki" he told her "That was my fault"

Nikki shook her head

"It was both our faults, we just didn't think of it did we?"

Harry grinned and kissed her nose

"It will be okay. Whatever happens we will do it together okay?"

Nikki nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Harry did the same to her and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you" he whispered and Nikki looked at him "I always have"

"I love you too" she replied and kissed him gently.

Harry grinned and ran one of his hands through her hair.

"Go and sit down and I'll make you breakfast" he told her and she pulled back and lay her hands on his chest.

"Okay. Can I trust you not to burn anything?" she grinned and Harry tried to look offended.

"I'll have you know I can cook very well thank you"

"I'm sure you can" Nikki replied "I look forward to sampling your food in the future"

"Good" Harry stole another quick kiss "Now go and sit down"

"Yes sir" Nikki mock saluted and giggled as she sat down at the kitchen table.

-----

"Harry you're staring at me" Nikki said as she turned around from the sink where she was washing up the breakfast things.

"I'm sorry" Harry replied and walked over to her. He leant down and gently kissed the bruise that was fully formed on her face "Does it hurt?"

Nikki shook her head and Harry sighed and placed his hands either side of her on the worktop behind her.

"Okay yes it does" Nikki amended her answer "Just a bit though"

Harry nodded and kissed her again.

"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way" he whispered into her hair "He should have hit me not you"

"He shouldn't have come into your home in the first place" Nikki told him "I should have got rid of him"

"It's alright, he's gone now" Harry soothed her "He wont come back. I'm sure Leo put the fear of God into him"

Nikki giggled and leant up and kissed him.

"I'm on the afternoon shift today" she told him "I need to work"

Harry groaned and started to kiss her neck causing her knee's to tremble. She grasped his shoulders and leant her head back giving him better access.

"Until then" he muttered against her skin "I can think of some ways to amuse ourselves"

* * *

**Just watched Merlin on BBC..what a tense episode! ;)**

**Not looking forward to school tomorow..well..just because it's school and I hate it. :(**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Two months later and there had been no contact from Victor at all much to Nikki's relief. She was currently sitting on a stool in the morgue reading through a case file and chewing absentmindedly on a pen which she knew drove Harry mad.

"Nikki" came a voice from behind her making her jump and turn around on her chair.

"Hey Leo" she greeted and Leo walked over to her and handed her another folder

"Tox results" he told her and she took the folder and nodded "Nothing seems out of place"

"Is it ever?" she asked and Leo leant his back against the bench that Nikki was leaning on. Turning on her stool Nikki looked up at him.

"Harry and I were wondering if you would join us for meal tonight" Nikki said after a few minutes and Leo looked down at her and nodded

"I would love to" he replied "I'm paying this time"

"Don't start" Nikki said and glared at him despite the grin spreading over her face "We had enough trouble last time we had a meal and you wanted to pay"

"I wanted to treat you" Leo told her.

Before Nikki replied her phone rang and she apologised to Leo and answered it. Standing up she motioned to the door and Leo nodded and mouthed 'Bye' before she walked out of the room.

-------

"Leo have you seen Nikki?" Harry asked two hours later as he walked into the older mans office "I cant get through on her mobile"

Leo glanced at his watch

"She got a call about two hours ago now" he told Harry "She had to leave, I didn't catch who it was"

Harry nodded and frowned

"I'm sure she's fine" Leo comforted the worried man who nodded.

Leo's desk phone rang and Harry turned and walked out of the office as he answered it.

"Dalton" he said into it "Yes that's me"

Harry heard Leo gasp and looked up to see him stand up quickly and glance his way, the older man motioned for him to go back into the office and Harry did so quickly.

"Where is she?" Leo asked causing Harry's blood to run cold "Okay thank you"

Leo hung up the phone and turned to Harry.

"Harry, don't panic understand" he said and Harry frowned

"What's wrong? Was that about Nikki?"

Leo nodded and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair as he talked.

"There was an incident at the scene when Nikki and Detective Jennings, they were both shot"

Harry gasped and Leo placed a hand on his arm

"She's at Queen's hospital, they need us there now"

---------

"Dr Cunningham? Professor Dalton?"

Both men turned and nodded as a man walked towards them down the corridor. He held his hand out for both men to shake.

"I'm Dr Stevens" he introduced themselves "I'm going to be tending to Dr Alexander"

"How is she?" Harry asked "Will she be okay?"

Dr Stevens sighed

"She's lost a lot of blood but we don't know how much damage to bullet has done to her. We need to perform an X-ray" the doctor informed them and both men nodded weakly "Is there a chance she might be pregnant?"

Leo looked to Harry for the answer who nodded weakly and sat down shakily on a chair.

"Yes" he croaked out "Yes there is"

Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will do all we can to help her Dr Cunningham" Dr Stevens told the distraught man who didn't reply. The doctor turned to Leo and gave him a small smile.

"I'll do what I can" he repeated "and I'll keep you updated" before he walked out of the room.

Leo was suddenly conscious of Harry's shoulder shaking. Looking down he saw the man was bent over and

sobbing into his hands, trying and failing to wipe the fallen tears away. Leo's own eyes filled with tears but he fought them back as he sat next to the younger man and placed his arm around his shoulder. Harry cried until he couldn't breathe properly and his breath was coming in short gasps.

"What…happens if…she" he swallowed some more sobs "She doesn't…make it? I don't…think…I could live..without her Leo"

Leo sighed

"She's stronger than anyone else I know Harry" Leo told him "She wouldn't leave you like this"

Harry wiped his face and sat back against the wall, closing his eyes some more tears slipped down his face. He brought one of his hands to his face and wiped it.

"What are the chances of her being pregnant?" Leo asked after a while. Harry laughed a hollow laugh and shook his head.

"Very high"

Leo nodded and didn't say any more on the subject.

"Do you know anything about Jennings?" Harry asked and the man beside him shook his head. Seeing this Harry sighed and stood up "I'm going to see how he is"

Leo didn't try and stop him as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Am I mean?...or am I mean? :D**

**I already have the next chapter typed up so it might be up soon. ;)**

**Not too pleased with this chapter but oh well.**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry walked up to the front desk of the hospital and the secretary behind it smiled kindly at him.

"Can you give me any information about a Detective Dan Jennings?" he asked and held up his I..D card "He came in about half an hour ago with a gunshot wound"

"I'll have to call a doctor to ask about that then" the secretary told him and he nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you"

The woman picked up the phone and pressed a speed dial number as Harry turned and glanced around the white lobby.

"A doctor is on the way to speak to you" the woman said when she had hung up the phone and Harry nodded.

---------

"Are you family of Detective Jennings?" the doctor asked as he walked over to Harry who shook his head

"No, I'm a…close colleague" Harry replied stretching the truth just a little bit, in reality he couldn't stand the man. The doctor frowned and looked down at his notes.

"Mr….?"

"Dr Cunningham" told him and the man looked up at him with a new look of respect in his eyes

"A doctor of what?"

"I'm a pathologist" Harry told him and the doctor nodded

"I suppose I could tell you then. Detective Jennings died on the way to the hospital. I'm sorry"

Harry's face fell and then nodded

"Okay, thank you" Harry said and walked away from the doctor and back towards the waiting room where Leo was.

------

Leo looked up from a gardening magazine he was flicking through when Harry walked in.

"How is he?"

Harry shook his head and sat down

"He died on the way to his hospital"

Leo sighed and placed the magazine on the table next to him.

"Have they told his family?" he asked then frowned "Does he even have family that you know of?"

"I don't know, we weren't really on the best of terms were we"

"I suppose not"

The door to the waiting room opened and Dr Stevens walked in, he motioned for the two pathologists to stay seated and sat down next to Harry.

"We are about to start surgery on Dr Alexander" he informed them "We did a test before we X-rayed and she isn't pregnant. The doesn't look as though the bullet perforated anything essential but there is still a lot of bleeding that we need to get sorted out"

Harry nodded

"How long will it take?" he asked

"Approximately three hours, give or take because we don't know what real damage the bullet has caused until we…open her up and operate"

Harry tried not to flinch as he said this and nodded

"Thank you for telling us" Leo told the doctor.

When the doctor had gone Harry turned to Leo

"I don't know whether or not to be relieved that she's not pregnant" he said quietly "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No Harry" Leo assured him "No it doesn't"

"I just don't think we are ready for something like that yet" Harry continued "We are only at the start of our relationship. We have lots of time for something like that" he paused "Or so I thought"

"You do Harry" Leo said loudly and placed his hand on Harry's arm giving him a reassuring squeeze "You and Nikki will make brilliant parents one day"

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile on his face and Leo nodded.

"Yes"

Harry couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face when he heard this.

"Thank you Leo"

"You're welcome. Now why don't you go home and get some rest? No doubt tomorrow you will be here until you are physically thrown out but go and get some rest before"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Leo interrupted

"Don't argue with me Harry Cunningham"

"You sound like Nikki" Harry smirked and shook his head "I can't leave though, I need to stay here"

"You are no good to anyone if you are tired and cranky"

Harry tried to look offended

"Cranky? I don't get cranky, little children get cranky, not me"

Leo shook his head and pointed to the door

"Go home Harry, I'll stay"

* * *

***cries* I hate school! I want it go go away! :( Got parents evening tomorow...whoo(!)...Bitch teacher is going to hate me even more afterwards.**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry walked into his house and flung his coat over the back of a chair in the kitchen. Running his hand through his hair he lay down on his sofa and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion.

-------

A loud ringing shattered through the silence of the house and Harry groaned. Reaching out blindly he felt around for his phone then realised it was in his coat pocket. Everything that happened came flooding back to him and he shot off the sofa as quickly as he could. Stumbling over to the kitchen chair he fumbled in the pocket and pulled out the ringing device.

"Hello?" he said as he answered it

"_Harry it's Leo. Nikki's just come out of surgery, it took longer than expected. She's doing well but the doctor said she could be unconscious for at least another twenty-four hours. The bullet didn't hit anything major but she did loose a lot of blood"_

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning back against the chair he nodded even though Leo couldn't see.

"Thank you Leo, I'm on my way now"

"_Harry, take your time and have a shower, have a shave and get changed"_ Leo said and Harry frowned

_"_Are you a psychic in your spare time Leo?" he joked

"_Harry I know you well enough to know that you slept on the sofa"_

"Okay Leo, I'll be over in two hours" he replied and took walked out into the front hall "Will you sit with her Leo?" he asked quietly

"_Of course I will Harry"_

"The doctor is absolutely certain that she wont wake up in the next twenty-four hours. I don't want her to wake up and think I don't care"

"_Harry"_ Leo sighed_ "The doctor said there is no way she will wake up in the next twenty-four hours and even if she does she will know that you care about her even if you are there or not"_

Harry chuckled

"Has anyone ever told you that you make a good counsellor?"

"_They have now"_ Leo said_ "I'll see you later"_

"Yeah"

Harry then hung up and placed the phone back on the table. Running his hand over his face he winced as he felt the stubble under his fingers. Glancing at the clock he saw it was half past six in the evening, running his shaking hand through his hair he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom looking for a change of clothes.

----------

Leo looked up from where he was sitting beside Nikki's bed when he heard the door click and saw Harry walk in. Harry's eyes instantly focussed on the woman laying in the bed, his face fell when he saw all the wires and tubes coming from Nikki's small body.

"Nikki" Harry mumbled and walked swiftly over to the bed. Crouching down next to her he gently grasped her hand in his and being careful of the drip brought it up to his mouth and kissed it "God Nikki. What happened to you?" he whispered and looked up at Leo for the first time "What did the doctor say?"

"There was a fair amount of bleeding" Leo replied, getting down to the facts "They couldn't find where it was coming from that's why the surgery took longer than expected"

"But she's going to be okay?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading with Leo to say yes.

Leo smiled and nodded

"As long as she wakes up she should make a full recovery, the doctor needs to check on movement and reflex actions but they are positive about that so you shouldn't worry"

Harry sighed and pulled up a chair from behind him and sat on it. He grasped Nikki's hand again and looked up at Leo.

"Thank you Leo. For being here for both of us"

"Don't thank me Harry" Leo smiled slightly and shook his head "You two are practically my children"

Harry couldn't help but grin

"I don't know whether to be offended or not" he told Leo then looked back at Nikki "I love her Leo. I don't know if she knows how much"

Leo sighed and sat back in his chair. Linking his hands he rested them on his stomach.

"Have you told her that you love her?"

Harry nodded, not once taking his eyes off Nikki.

"Yes. It's not enough Leo. I want…" he swallowed and tried again "I want to marry her. I want to make her happy. I'll give her everything she wants but I'm so afraid that someone better than me will come along and she'll come to her senses and leave me"

"Harry listen to me" Leo said vehemently and Harry turned to look at him, his eyes glazed over with tears "Nikki loves you. She will not leave you for someone else, I can promise you that. I can see that she loves you just as much as you love her. She's not even going to let a bullet stop you two"

Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips and wiped his eyes.

"Do you think that it's too early for me to ask her to marry me?"

* * *

***cries* Chem test tommorow with horrible teacher! I'm going to get killed! :( She hates me! **

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Leo was taken aback for a second.

"Ask her to marry you?"

Harry nodded and looked at Leo with hopeful eyes. The older man shrugged slightly and tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know Harry" he shook his head and Harry's face fell "However, if you are serious about this relationship then you should know when the time is right" Leo paused and he saw Harry's face lighten up a bit "I really do think you have been in love since you met, your's and Nikki's relationship is a rare one you don't see very often"

"Leo" Harry said slowly "I really think you should be a councillor"

Leo smiled and shook his head

"I need to go back to the lab" he said after a while. He stood up and stretched "I'll leave you two alone"

Harry grinned slightly

"Leo you should go and have a shower and get changed" he said slyly

"I knew that would come back at me" Leo muttered as he pulled on his coat and walked over to Harry. Placing his hand on his shoulder he gave it a slight squeeze. "Keep me updated?"

Harry nodded and said goodbye before walking out of the room. When he heard the door click shut he glanced down at Nikki. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it slightly.

"I love you so much" he whispered. The only reply was the steady beeping of the machines that surrounded Nikki.

--------

When Leo walked into the lab he was suddenly struck with how empty it seemed. The computers were on and they cast an eerie humming noise around the silent lab. Leo walked further in and looked around, Harry and Nikki's desks were just as they left them. Nikki's was ordered neatly in an order only she could fathom and Harry's was in it's typical messy fashion but oddly Harry knew where everything was. Leo then realised how empty everything would seem without his two younger colleagues that he had grown to think of as his family. Shaking his head he walked over to Harry's desk and picked up a mug that was filled to the top with cold coffee from where Harry had left it as they rushed out of the lab. Pouring the brown liquid down the sink Leo took one last look around the lab and walked out again. Walking down the corridor towards the car park he turned as he heard his name called, seeing one of the young lab technicians jogging towards him he slowed his pace and allowed him to catch up.

"Professor Dalton we all heard what happened" the young male panted "How are Dr Alexander and Detective Jennings"

"Nikki had surgery to remove the bullet and stop some heavy bleeding but the doctor said she should make a full recovery"

The lab technician nodded and smiled

"That's good. How is Dr Cunningham coping?"

Leo stopped walking and frowned. The young man chuckled and shook his head.

"Us lab techs aren't stupid professor, we can see things too you know"

Leo grinned and nodded

"He is…he's recovering as well. A big shock he had wasn't it?. Big shock to all of us really" he mumbled

"And Detective Jennings?"

Leo's face fell slightly and he shook his head

"He died on the way to the hospital"

The lab technician looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I don't know what to say" he mumbled and Leo smiled kindly

"I know"

"I'll leave you too it then" the lab technician said and backed away from Leo slightly "When Dr Alexander wakes up can you tell her to get better soon?"

"Will do" Leo nodded

"Thank you"

The lab technician then walked back down the corridor he had ran down and Leo continued on his way to the car park. He really needed to sleep.

* * *

** I was going to make this chapter longer but when I read it back to myself I thought that was a good place to stop. ;)**

**The next chapters may be a little longer coming because I need to think them up and type them up as well as doing school work. **

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

A shrill ringing cut sharply through Leo's head, he turned over in bed and tried to ignore it but the sound persisted and Leo groaned and looked up from his pillow. Reaching over blindly he turned his alarm off and sat up slowly. The first thing he did was reach over and check his phone, there were no messages from Harry and Leo didn't know whether that was good or bad. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he stood up, already feeling wide away and ready for the day. He knew Harry and Nikki hated the fact that he was a morning person and he liked to make his presence known to them in the morning when they walked into the lab, coffee's in their hands trying to wake themselves up and get their caffeine fix.

Half an hour later when Leo was sitting in his kitchen, coffee in one hand and a slice of toast in the other his phone rang. Wiping his hands on a napkin he picked the ringing object up and answered it.

"Dalton"

"_Professor Dalton" _came a familiar voice down the phone _"We have heard about Dr Alexander"_

"Dr Carlton" Leo greeted the coroner

"_How is she?" _the man on the other end asked and Leo thought it weird that the coroner, who they never really associated with unless they needed to, was asking about Nikki.

"She had surgery to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding but she should be okay"

"_Good good" _Dr Carlton replied _"Dr Alexander, Dr Cunningham and yourself are close are you not?"_

"Yes we are" Leo said slowly "May I ask why you are calling?"

"_I have seen here that the three of you have excellent results on cases and you have been highly praised by many people. So I am giving Dr Cunningham and yourself time off to spend with Dr Alexander and of course she will be expected to have time off after she gets out of the hospital"_

"Thank you" Leo said quietly "We appreciate it but who will be in the lab?"

"_You are welcome Professor Dalton and I am sending two temporary pathologists to the lab. Please tell Dr Alexander to get better soon"_

The coroner then hung up the phone, leaving Leo with a shocked look on his face. Shrugging he placed the phone back on the table and picked up his abandoned slice of toast.

-------

Harry shifted a bit as he woke up, his neck was stiff from where he had been sitting on the chair and laying his head on the bed in front of him. He became conscious of something running through his hair and opened his eyes slightly, turning his head slowly he sat up quickly when he saw Nikki staring down at him and running her hand gently through his hair.

"Nikki" he breathed and stood up to get a better look of her

"Hello Harry" Nikki replied quietly and moved a little, gasping as pain shot up her body

"Nikki don't move" Harry told her and reached out to run a hand over her hair "Do you want me to get a doctor?"

Nikki shook her head

"No, just you" she pleaded and reached out to grasp his hand "Just you, please don't leave me" she said tearfully and Harry leant down to kiss her gently.

"I wont beautiful. I promise" he said and tears formed in his eyes "I thought I had lost you" he choked out

Nikki smiled slightly and indicated for Harry to sit on the bed. He did so tentatively and then grasped Nikki's hand again being careful of the drip that was inserted into her hand.

"You haven't Harry, I'm here" Nikki said and placed her other hand on his arm "What happened?"

"You and Dan Jennings were shot" Harry replied and swallowed slightly to stop himself getting emotional

"How is Dan?"

Harry's face said it all and Nikki's eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright" Harry soothed and leant down to kiss her again. Harry went to draw back but Nikki wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him closer, trying to ignore the throbbing pain that was situated in her abdomen. Deepening the kiss Nikki moaned and ran her hand through his hair. Harry pulled back both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you" he breathed and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you" Nikki whispered and patted the bed next to her "You look exhausted Harry, lay down and sleep"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You wont" Nikki patted the bed again and Harry moved to lay down on the side with no wires or tubes. Nikki moved and lay her head on his chest, the dull pain ebbing away slightly, wanting to feel closer to him and feel safe. Sighing she closed her eyes and felt the drugs that were running into her system take effect and she fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**Just a quick question? Does the Coroner have the power to give them time off? If not oh well..I'm my story he does. ;)**

**Just a quick note, Leo wont be having as much time off as Harry and definatly not as much as Nikki. I don't think he could leave the lab alone for that long. hehe. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Well Nikki I'm discharging you today" the doctor told her as he stood at the end of the bed looking over her notes.

"Yes!" she cried and threw her arms up in excitement "Finally"

"You mean you don't like us here?" Dr Stevens joked and Nikki rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Of course I do. Thank you for all you have done for me"

Dr Stevens nodded and looked up as the door opened, Harry walked in just as Nikki was swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" he greeted and leant down to kiss her "What are you doing?"

"Dr Stevens is releasing me today"

Harry grinned

"Releasing you? Honey that makes you sound like an animal in a zoo"

Nikki gently hit him and turned back to the doctor who had an amused smile on his face

"If I didn't know better I would say that you two have been married for years"

"Trust me" Harry nodded and glanced at Nikki "It feels like it"

Nikki went to hit Harry again but he caught her wrist gently in her hand. Entwining his fingers with hers he helped her up off of the bed. Pecking her on the lips he turned to Dr Stevens.

"Thank you for everything you have done for Nikki"

The doctor nodded and held his hand out for them both to shake.

"I'll leave the papers at the reception"

Nikki nodded and the doctor walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Nikki turned to Harry and entwined her arms around his neck, he in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We better get going" he whispered before he kissed her again.

Nodding, Nikki broke the kiss and unwrapped her arms. Picking up her overnight bag she went to sling it over her shoulder but was stopped by Harry who took it from her and placed it over his own shoulder. He offered his arm to Nikki who grinned and took it.

"My lady" he opened the door for her and she blushed and giggled

"Thank you kind sir"

Harry smiled

"Let's get you home"

"Home?" Nikki asked slyly as Harry signed her out.

"Our house" Harry told her and Nikki looked down at the floor "Nikki please move in with me permanently"

"You mean that?" she asked with tears in her eyes and Harry nodded. They reached the car and Nikki couldn't help but fling her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless.

"Yes" she nodded when she moved away from him. Looking around the vicinity they were both in she took in a deep breath and smiled "Four weeks in hospital, it feels great to be out"

"I bet it does" Harry nodded and opened the passenger side door and held out his hand "May I help you in?" he grinned and Nikki took his hand as she climbed into the car. Harry then walked around to the driver side of the car and climbed in.

Looking over at Nikki he reached over and grasped her hand.

"Ready to go home?"

Nikki nodded.

------------

"Do you want anything to drink?" Harry asked as they walked into the house.

"Just a coffee please Harry" Nikki replied and looked around the house "It's good to be home"

She turned to look at Harry and found him staring at her with a soppy grin on his face.

"What?"

"You called this place home" he whispered looking overjoyed

"Well it feels like home and it is my home from now on isn't it?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded.

Turning, he walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone on the way past. Dialling a number he knew off by heart he placed the phone by his ear and went around the kitchen making drinks for him and Nikki. The phone was answered after a few rings.

_"Dalton"_

"Hello Leo" Harry said "Nikki's been discharged from the hospital"

_"That's brilliant. How is she?"_

Harry glanced through his kitchen door and into his living room, he saw Nikki sitting on the sofa flicking through the television channels even though her eyes were glazed over with tiredness.

"She's glad to be home but she wont admit that she is exhausted"

_"Home? Where is she? Did you leave her alone?"_ Leo sounded shocked that Harry would do that. Harry laughed quietly.

"Don't worry Leo she's here with me. I asked her to move in permanently and she said yes"

_"You better take care of her Harry"_

"I will" Harry replied and poured the boiling water into the two mugs in front of him

_"Have you asked her anything else?"_ Leo prompted, referring back to their conversation four weeks ago. Harry sighed and leant his back against the work surface.

"Not yet. I want her to get settled before I spring something like that upon her"

_"I think that's best"_ Leo agreed with him.

Harry glanced over through his kitchen door again and saw Nikki laying down on the sofa. Walking over to her he saw she was fast asleep.

"Look Leo I have to go"

_"Okay. Tell Nikki to get better soon"_

"I will" Harry replied "Bye"

Leo said goodbye before hanging up the phone. Placing the phone on the table next to him Harry then turned to the woman on his sofa and gently placed his arms under her and guided her into his arms, she didn't stir when he stood up and carried her out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while. I needed to do some school work. :( School really ruins a fanficton writers life. ;)**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

"Good morning" Harry said when Nikki walked into the kitchen the next morning. Wrapping her dressing gown around herself she smiled and nodded.

"Morning" she yawned and leant up to kiss him on the cheek "I smell coffee"

"And here I was thinking that you were down here because of me" Harry pouted and Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"I came down for my coffee" she told him and Harry glared playfully at her and dropped his hands to her waist.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm fine Harry, stop worrying"

Harry rested his forehead on Nikki's and sighed

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you"

"I know you do Harry but I can look after myself" Nikki told him and placed her hands on his t-shirt clad chest.

"We need to go back to your house" Harry told her as he turned and poured out two coffees into mugs he had waiting on the side bench "To get your things to bring here" he turned to Nikki slightly "You do still want to move in with me don't you?"

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't want to?"

Harry shrugged and handed Nikki the mug

"I just thought you might have changed your mind" he mumbled and Nikki suddenly leant up and kissed him passionately on the lips. She placed her mug on the side table and wrapped her arms around his neck, he did the same to her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He backed her against the worktop behind her and ran one of his hands down her leg causing her to moan into his mouth and send shivers down his body. Nikki ran her hands through Harry's hair as he kissed his way down to her neck.

"We…really should…be going" Nikki mumbled as she pushed Harry away slightly but pulled him down for another kiss before he could reply.

"I know" Harry replied quietly as he pulled away, he then grinned suddenly causing Nikki's legs to go weak "But that can wait a while I'm sure" he whispered into her ear.

----------

"Come on Harry" Nikki called hours later as she stood by the door putting her coat on.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she heard Harry shout from upstairs.

"Well come quicker" Nikki shouted back then winced when she realised how that sounded.

"That's not what you were saying a few hours ago" Harry mumbled into her ear making her jump and spin around.

"Harry!" Nikki blushed and gently hit him on the chest "Behave"

Harry leant down and kissed her before opening the door and escorting her out of the house.

-----------

"God Nikki how many clothes do you have?" Harry whined after dragging another suitcase to his car and placing it in the boot.

"A woman can never have too many clothes" Nikki replied as she placed some more things in a box

"I'm going to need another wardrobe" Harry muttered as he walked out of the room with another suitcase. Nikki rolled her eyes at his mumblings before picking up the box and walking after him.

"We should talk to someone about putting the house on the market" Harry told her as he took the box from her arms and placed it in the back seat of the car.

"Okay" Nikki nodded "We can sort things like that out later"

Harry leant down and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered

"and I love you" Nikki went to deepen the kiss when a voice interrupted them.

"Good morning Nikki"

Turning around she saw her neighbour from across the road just getting out of her car. Nikki groaned and Harry frowned.

"Mrs. Williams, she is the height of nosiness, if something happens she is the first to know" Nikki mumbled and plastered a fake smile on her face and waved at the woman.

"I haven't seen you around for a while" Mrs Williams called from over the road

"Oh great!" Nikki hissed and Harry laughed quietly as Nikki extracted herself from his arms "I've been away for a while"

"Who's this then?" Mrs Williams eyed Harry up and down. Nikki frowned and felt Harry wrap one arm around her waist.

"Dr Harry Cunningham" he held out his hand and Mrs Williams shook it "Nikki's partner"

"Nikki Alexander you shady person" the woman laughed and Nikki winced slightly causing Harry to stifle a laugh in her hair. Nikki turned to him and glared. "_I _didn't know you had a partner, how long has this been going on?"

"All of five years? On and off" Harry told her and was met with a shocked look from Mrs Williams and a small giggle from Nikki.

"Five years and I didn't know?" Mrs Williams said more to herself than the people in front of her "Are you moving out then?" she asked as she saw the suitcases in the back of the car.

"I am yes. Harry asked me to move in with him and I said yes"

"Well….good luck" Mrs Williams said before walking back across the road.

Nikki let out a sigh of relief when she had gone and Harry started laughing hard. Hitting him on the chest none to lightly Nikki glared at him.

"It's not funny. She is one thing I wont miss"

"I'm sure you will" Harry told her and opened the car door. Nikki leant against it slightly.

"Oh yes" she nodded sarcastically and rolled her eyes "I will defiantly miss her telling me all of the gossip at ten o'clock in the evening when I get home from work. Get in the car"

"Yes dear" Harry replied and Nikki shot him a look.

* * *

**Nosy people..every street has one. ;)**

**Chemistry is killing me at the moment that's why I haven't updated in a while, I have three days off this weekend so I will try and write some more chapters then.**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

"That's the last one" Harry said as he placed another suitcase in their bedroom.

"Thank you Harry" Nikki said as she sat on the bed "For everything, for loving me"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and sat next to her on the bed. Pulling her into his arms he stroked her back as she cried. "I love you so much"

"I'm sorry Harry" she sniffed as she wiped her face "I've been emotional, it's probably the medication"

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked and wiped her face with his thumbs, Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I'll unpack my things" she said and kissed him

"I'll go make us some lunch" Harry told her he then got up and walked out of the bedroom.

----------

"Harry you've been very quiet today" Nikki told him that evening as they sat in each others arms watching a film.

"Have I?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the television but paying no notice to what was going on on the screen. "I'm sorry"

Nikki shrugged and turned back to the television, sighing contentedly she snuggled herself further into Harry's side and he wrapped both of his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Glancing down at her, Harry leant his cheek on her head and breathed in the smell that was uniquely Nikki.

"Nikki you know I love you right?" he mumbled into her hair and she looked at him

"Of course I do and I love you"

Harry smiled and gave her small kiss on the lips. Nikki frowned and turned to him.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry laughed

"Can't I tell my girlfriend that I love her?"

Nikki nodded slightly

"Of course you can but…."

"Nikki will you marry me?" Harry blurted out and Nikki stopped talking abruptly.

"Excuse me?" she asked and searched his face for any signs that he was joking

Harry blushed bright red.

"It wasn't meant to come out like that" he mumbled and reached into his pocket to pull out a blue box "Will you marry me?" he asked again and Nikki's eyes filled with tears "I know we haven't been dating long.."

"Harry" Nikki tried to interrupt

"But I love you and when you were shot I thought I had lost you.."

"Harry…" Nikki tried again but Harry kept on talking.

"We have known each other for a long time now…."

Nikki grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he gasped in surprise but wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"That's better" Nikki grinned as she broke the kiss "Yes I will marry you"

Harry's face lit up and leant down to kiss her once more.

"Thank you" he mumbled as he slipped the ring onto her finger, keeping her hand in his grasp he drew it up to his face and kissed it. Nikki couldn't help but let the tears slip down her face and she launched herself at Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful" he heard Nikki whisper as she admired the ring over his shoulder.

"I saw you admiring it when we last when shopping" Harry told her and she pulled away slightly to frown at him.

"Harry it was really expensive" she scolded him and he shrugged.

"You liked it so I got it for you. Only the best for you" he tapped is finger her lightly on the nose causing her to giggle.

"Thank you Harry"

"You have no idea how many times I have played this scenario in my head in the last few weeks" he told her "and most of them had you saying 'no'"

Nikki leant up and gently kissed his cheek.

"I would never had said no" she whispered and once again buried her head in his shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

"I never thought I would have this Harry" she mumbled "Someone who loves me and cares for me, I thought I would be the workaholic who never had any time for anything apart from work and the person who never really had a family"

Harry chuckled as he remembered the conversation they had the pub a few years ago. He knew he should have told her how he felt then, maybe they would have been married by now and have children. With this thought he turned to Nikki.

"Do you want children?" he asked

Nikki sighed and nodded, stretching a bit she looked up at him.

"Yes. Do you?"

"I never really wanted them until I met you, then I imagined little versions of us running around the lab"

Nikki giggled

"Can you imagine what a handful they would be?"

"Especially with you as their mother" Harry teased and Nikki pouted.

Harry couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"We could wait until we are married to have children" he told her and Nikki thought about it for a second then shook her head "No?"

"No. It will happen when it happens" she shrugged "I don't care if it is before or after the wedding"

"I love you so much Nikki" Harry said before he leant down and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**He finally did it. :D *hint hint* to the writers. lol!**

**Can you imaine little versions of Harry and Nikki running around the lab? Aww! The cuteness! ;)**

**This story probably wont have an ending, it will just keep on going and going because at the moment I have no idea at all about where it's going to end..so it probably wont. ;)**

**Mr-Im-Going-To-Keep-Coming-Back-And-Ruin-Nikki's-Life-Alexander will probably make another apearance some time soon as well.**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning when Harry woke up he looked down and found Nikki with her arms clasped around his waist, her head laying on his chest and her blonde hair splayed over his torso. Reaching down he gently moved the hair from in front of her face and placed it behind her ear. Seeing she was still fast asleep he gently moved from under her trying not to wake her. Laying her down again Harry placed the duvet cover over her body and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room. On his way past the living room he looked at the time and debated on whether or not to call Leo. Deciding that the older man would already be in the lab he picked up the phone and dialled the number to Leo's lab phone.

"_Dalton" _

"Morning Leo" Harry greeted cheerfully

"_You sound happy this morning" _Leo commented _"I'm not even going to ask why"_

"I asked Nikki to marry me and she said yes" Harry grinned down the phone "She actually said yes Leo"

"_Congratulations Harry" _

"Thank you" Harry said and turned when he heard a sound behind him. Seeing Nikki standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a sleepy look on her face made his heart melt all over again and he held his arms out for her to walk into.

"Who's on the phone?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him

"Leo" Harry replied and Nikki motioned for him to hand the phone to her. He did so and turned to the kettle.

"Hello Leo" Nikki said down the phone and leant back against the sink

"_Morning Nikki, I hear congratulations are in order" _

"Thank you" Nikki said quietly

"_Did he do it properly? Down on one knee?" _Leo asked cheekily and Nikki laughed and glanced over at her fiancé who had his back to her.

"Well he kind of blurted it out" Nikki replied and Harry turned to glance at her with one eyebrow raised Nikki giggled as he blushed again and heard Leo laughing down the phone "then he asked properly"

"_Yes I can imagine him doing that" _

"Thank you Leo" Harry called across the kitchen

"_You're welcome Harry" _Leo called back

"Leo I want to come back to work" Nikki said as she accepted the mug of coffee from Harry who frowned

"_I was wondering when we were going to have this talk" _Leo replied _"When do you want to come back?"_

"As soon as possible" Nikki answered

"_Is Monday okay for you?"_

"Yes!" Nikki replied eagerly "Thank you Leo"

"_Thought that would please you" _

"It does" Nikki replied and placed one hand on Harry's shoulder as he started kissing her neck, biting back a moan she rolled her head back giving him better access and felt him grin against her skin "Um…I have to go Leo, I need to…sort things out with my old house"

"_Okay. I'll see you both on Monday"_

"Bye Leo" Nikki said and Harry took the phone from her and hung up before throwing it on the worktop behind him and capturing Nikki's lips in a searing kiss.

"I'm going to miss this when we are back at work" he mumbled and he undid Nikki's pyjama top and dropped it to the floor.

"I know" Nikki replied as she pulled his baggy t-shirt over his head "We'd better get it under control in case we get carried away at some point"

"That would be terrible" Harry mumbled sarcastically against her skin as he kissed his way along her collar bone.

-------------

"Harry we really have to get up and do something today" Nikki giggled as she tried to climb out of bed, Harry had wrapped one arm lazily around her bare waist and pulled her back into the bed. She fell back against him and he grinned and started to kiss her again. "Harry" she moaned "We really…really need to get up"

"I know, but that's no fun" he mumbled as he kissed her "I can think of something better to do"

"God Harry, if I knew you were like this I would have admitted how I felt about you ages ago" Nikki laughed and Harry chuckled against her bare shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and sat up so his chest was pressed against her back. She leant her head back so it was laying on his shoulder and her blonde hair fell behind her and down Harry's back tickling him and causing him to shiver slightly. They sat like that for a while, kissing lazily as the warm light trickled through the curtains behind them.

"Do you know how much I have wanted this since I met you?" Harry asked the woman in his arms quietly as he lay his chin gently on her shoulder. Nikki turned to him and smiled, giving him another kiss she replied.

"If it is as much as I have wanted it then yes"

Harry nodded and sighed, letting his breath skim over Nikki's bare skin making her shiver.

"We better get up" he said and Nikki rolled her eyes at him

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last half hour"

Harry grinned then pouted, knowing it would win Nikki round.

"But I would rather spend the day in bed with my beautiful fiancé"

"I bet you would handsome but we can't spend everyday like this"

"Why not?" Harry joked

"Because as much as I would love too" Nikki replied "We can't"

Before Harry could do anything else she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Harry sighed and flopped back onto the bed to stare at her as she walked out of the door.

"I'm going for a shower if you want to join me" Nikki called and Harry jumped out of the bed faster than he had ever done before.

* * *

**There _may_ be a case later on but I'm not 100% certain there will be because I am no good at writing cases and all the forensic jargon so I may have to research properly...or just do a case with no forensic jargon. lol! You'll have to forgive me for that one. ;)**

**and an old friend may be coming back as well...and no it's not Victor, it's someone else, because I can't really class Victor as a friend. **

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

When Monday came and the alarm blared out, Nikki instantly regretted wanting to go back to work. Groaning she reached for the duvet cover and pulled in further up her body covering her head and buried her face in the pillow.

"Nikki" Harry mumbled as he turned over and saw what she had done "We have to get up"

"No" Nikki's muffled voice replied from under the thick covers

"You are the one who wanted to go back to work" Harry commented as he pulled the duvet from over Nikki and grinned down at her "Good morning beautiful"

Glaring at him and his morning cheerfulness she reached over and slammed her hand on the alarm clock and turned back to him.

"Why are you so cheerful this morning?" she moaned and tried to prize the covers from Harry's hand. When she couldn't she glared once more and turned away from him, trying to fall asleep again. Grinning and shaking his head, Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and rolled her over again.

"Come on Niks" he said and kissed her "We have to go"

With that he climbed out of bed, with a second thought he reached over and pulled the duvet right off of the bed and onto the floor causing Nikki to make an uncharacteristic squeaking noise and curl up in the middle of the mattress.

"That's it Cunningham, you're not getting any for a week"

"You wouldn't survive" was the reply she got from the bathroom

"Make that two weeks" she called.

-------------------------

"Welcome back you two" Leo greeted as they both walked into the lab "it's about time you two lazy people got back to some real work"

Nikki laughed and hugged Leo who grinned and pushed her gently to arms length to look her up and down.

"You are looking fabulous" he said causing Nikki to blush

"Thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself"

Leo smiled and turned to Harry.

"Glad to see you've been looking after her properly. We would have had words if you hadn't"

Harry looked nervously between the two people in front of him then nodded.

"By the way we have a new...well…yes new pathologist starting soon. Just for a few weeks" Leo told them as he walked into his office and Nikki took her coat off and hung it on the back of her chair.

"Really?" Harry asked "A student?"

Leo scoffed slightly and covered it with a cough and shook his head, a grin on his face.

"No, far from it actually"

Nikki and Harry looked at each other and frowned.

"Who is it? Do we know them" Harry asked and Leo walked out of his office and stood in the doorway.

"You know her Harry and Nikki you may have heard of her"

"Right" Harry nodded "Are you going to tell us who it is?"

"No" Leo said and shook his head causing both younger people to groan "I'll be in autopsy. There are cases on your desks for you"

"Thanks Leo" Harry called after him as he walked out of the lab and to the cutting room "Who do I know that you don't?" he asked

Nikki shrugged and picked up the case file that was on her desk.

"Someone you worked with before I came?" she asked without looking up and Harry suddenly grinned

"Oh yes, of course"

"Of course what?" Nikki asked and finally looked up to see a wide grin on Harry's face.

"I think I know who it is" he said and Nikki nodded prompting him to continue "Before you came along and gate crashed our lab" Harry started causing Nikki to blush slightly "We worked for a short time with a Dr Sam Ryan"

"I've heard of her yes" Nikki nodded "She left just before I came didn't she?"

"A few months at most" Harry nodded and continued "Leo and her had some kind of.." he paused and tried to think of the right word "Thing going on"

"Thing?" Nikki asked and placed the file on her desk, even more interested now and Harry nodded

"I don't know what it was but I don't think they did anything about it seeing as Leo had his wife and daughter"

"Ah" Nikki said and nodded

"I didn't push him to what was going on between them because that would be like asking your father if he was having an affair with someone" Harry said without thinking then gasped and looked up at Nikki who was staring at him with one eyebrow raised "Nikki I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…."

"I know" Nikki said and waved it off "Maybe there wasn't anything going on between them, they were probably just good friends. You can be best friends with someone of the opposite sex without fancying them Harry"

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically "I did try that but it never really worked. I fell in love with my best friend" he said and leant down to kiss Nikki gently on the lips "I'll see you later. Have a good case"

Nikki rolled her eyes

"I'm sure I will. I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied before giving her one last kiss and walking out of the lab

* * *

**Methinks Harry is jumping to conclusions...and I apologise in advance. I haven't seen any with Leo, Harry and Sam in so I don't know how they interact with each other..so it will just be made up from my mind on how I think they are going to react.**

**And I don't know whether or not to give Leo someone to love...maybe Sam? What do you think?**

**xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Leo stood with his hands on his hips as he surveyed the body that lay on the metal table in front of him. He didn't turn around when he heard the door behind him squeak open then slam shut. Bringing his hand to his face he sighed and took a deep breath, his eyes wandering over the body again before he picked up the clip board that lay on the table next to him and signed his name at the bottom of the page.

"Leo?" came a quiet female voice behind him and he turned slightly to see Nikki standing in the doorway of the cutting room.

"Hi Nikki" he greeted and frowned when he saw her eyes were glazed over with tears "What's wrong?"

Nikki shook her head but then started sobbing. Leo threw the clip board back on the table he walked over to her and drew her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"Come here" he whispered and moved them both over to the steps where he sat them both down and ran his hand over Nikki's hair, trying to soothe her "What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you" Nikki muttered as more tears slipped from her eyes and Leo chuckled and looked over at the cadaver on the metal table.

"I have to say Nikki that you are better company but what's wrong?"

"He turned up again" she whispered and let out another sob "I thought he had gone"

"Who?"

"_Him"_ Nikki replied, almost hysterically

"Your father?" Leo asked, getting ready to jump up and have words with him. Nikki shook her head.

"An old…acquaintance that I went to University over here with" Nikki replied quietly "It's a shock seeing him again"

"Why?" Leo asked slowly, wondering why Nikki was getting in a state over an old acquaintance. Nikki opened her mouth to say something but the door opened and she shot away from Leo and stood up, turning away she wiped her face and mumbled.

"I'm sorry Leo. I'll see you later"

She walked past the lab technician that had interrupted and out of the cutting room. Leo watched her go and frowned.

"Professor Dalton?" the lab tech asked hesitantly and Leo looked up to see a folder being offered to him. Taking it he nodded his thanks and the young technician left without another word.

-------------------

Leo walked through the lab to his office during his break, his eyes wandering over the room searching for Nikki. When he couldn't find her he walked into his office but backtracked when he saw Harry standing in their library with a book in his hand and a look of concentration on his face.

"Harry, you haven't seen Nikki have you?" Leo asked and Harry shook his head then looked up from the book.

"Not since this morning no"

Leo nodded and went to go into his office then thought of something else.

"Nikki never mentioned an old university acquaintance of hers did she?"

"Not to me no" Harry replied "She never talks about her university life, she says there wasn't much to talk about"

"Okay" Leo nodded and finally walked into his office leaving a confused Harry behind.

---------------------

Nikki sighed as she opened the front door to hers and Harry's house, shutting the door behind her she started to cry again and slipped down the wall and onto the floor. Bringing her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and cried into her knees. Her sobs echoed around the quiet house and as she lay her head back against the wall behind her she felt a wave of nausea rise up. Heaving, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom before vomiting into the toilet.

'Why him?' she thought as she sat back against the bath 'Anyone but him'

Her mobile rang in her pocket and she reached for it wiping her face at the same time.

"Alexander" she said when she answered it.

"_Hey Nikki_" came Harry's cheery voice down the phone and Nikki couldn't help but smile when she heard it, it comforted her even though he wasn't with her in person "_Where are you?"_

"At home" she replied and tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible

"_I'm on my way to pick you up and taking you to lunch_" Harry said and Nikki smiled again

"Okay Harry. I'll see you soon" she replied "I love you"

"_I love you too honey_" Harry said then hung up

"You shouldn't" Nikki mumbled to the dialling tone.

* * *

**Fricking internet is being stupid!! :( Making me angry!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Sam won't be turning up for a while though, I've found a new path to go down at the moment..as you can see. lol! ;)**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

"You're very quiet Nikki" Harry said as he stood in the kitchen washing up after their dinner. Nikki was leaning against the worktop behind him clutching a glass of red wine, just staring into space. "Nikki?"

She jumped and gave him a smile.

"Sorry?"

Harry frowned and wiped his hands dry on the towel and turned to face her.

"You're very quiet" he repeated

"Am I?" Nikki asked and shrugged "It's been a long day"

"Nikki if something was bothering you you would tell me" Harry said quietly "Wouldn't you?"

Nikki nodded slowly and drained the last drops of wine from her glass. Harry took it from her and quickly washed it up.

"Is there a reason you never talk about your university life?" Harry asked suddenly and saw Nikki stiffen slightly out of the corner of his eyes "I mean everyone has stories to tell about when they were in university. I told you mine"

"Harry" Nikki scoffed and shook her head "You only told me after your 'university life' turned up on the slab"

Harry was speechless at what she had just said and turned to face her with a shocked look on his face.

"Harry I'm sorry" Nikki mumbled as she looked down at the floor "I'm going for a lay down"

"No you're not" Harry replied and reached out to grab her wrist. Nikki gasped as Harry turned her roughly to face him. "You're going to tell me what's bothering you"

"Harry let go" Nikki whimpered as she tried to get out of Harry's grasp but he held her firmly "Harry you're hurting me"

Hearing this Harry instantly let go of Nikki's wrists and took a step back from her shaking his head and tears in his eyes.

"Nikki I didn't….I'm sorry" he whispered

"Don't you dare touch me again" Nikki hissed as her own tears made their way down her face. With that she ran out of the room and Harry heard the front door swing open and slam shut as she ran out of the house. Letting his own tears fall down his face he backed against the worktop and brought his hand to his mouth as he let out a quiet sob.

"Oh God" he whispered

-----------------

Nikki had run three streets away from her house before she stopped and started to sob again. Sitting down on a street bench she placed her head in her hands and cried. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out, looking at the caller I.D she saw that it was Harry and left it to ring. When it had stopped she dialled another number and held it to her ear.

"Leo" she said when it was answered "Where are you?"

_"At home"_ Leo answered _"Why?"_

"Can I come round?" Nikki asked and bit back another sob.

_"What's wrong Nikki?"_ Leo asked, conscious that she had been crying _"What happened?"_

"Please can I come round?" Nikki asked again and more tears made their way down her face.

_"Of course you can"_ Leo said _"Where are you I'll come and pick you up"_

"Don't worry Leo" Nikki stopped him "I'll make my own way there"

_"You don't sound right enough to make your own way here"_

"I am" Nikki snapped "I'll see you soon"

She hung up and put her mobile in her pocket as it vibrated again. Glancing down at it she saw it was Harry and put it in her pocket, trying to ignore it.

-----------------------

Swearing, Harry hung up the phone and tapped it against the table in his living room. Sitting back in his sofa he leant his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Opening them again he scrolled through the list of numbers on the phone and dialled Leo's number.

_"Dalton"_

"Leo you haven't seen or heard from Nikki have you?" he asked straight away and was aware of the slight pause before Leo answered

_"No I haven't Harry. Why?"_

Harry sighed

"It doesn't matter" he said "If you see her can you…tell her I'm sorry?"

_"What have you done?"_ Leo asked, getting defensive of the woman he thought of as his own daughter

"It doesn't matter" Harry replied "I have to go"

He hung up and threw the phone on the sofa next to him.

-----------------------

Leo frowned when he heard Harry hang up the phone and placed it back on the table he was currently sitting at. Something bad had gone on between Harry and Nikki and he was determined to find out what, he hated to see them upset and would try and help the both of them sort it out. He was particularly worried about Nikki, she never normally let her emotions get the better of her and for her to call him up in tears something bad had to have happened. That and the fact that she had broken down in the lab as well, he was broken out of his thoughts by his doorbell ringing. Standing up he walked to the door and opened it slightly, seeing Nikki standing on his doorstep he opened the door fully and let her in. She declined an offered drink and refused to look at Leo she followed him into his living room.

"What happened?" Leo asked as they sat down

"Harry and I had an argument" Nikki replied and subconsciously rubbed her wrists. Leo saw this and reached out to grasp them, he saw the marks that Harry didn't know he had left and gasped slightly.

"Did Harry do this?"

Nikki nodded slightly and tears slipped down her face.

"It wasn't his fault" she sobbed "I was horrible to him and he wanted to talk. I said no and he grabbed me to stop me leaving"

"What did he want to talk about?" Leo asked quietly

"My university life" she mumbled and turned away.

"Something bad happened didn't it Nikki?" Leo said "Involving that acquaintance you told me about"

Nikki looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

**Angst! Wow! I actually wrote some I thought worthy of posting! :D**

**xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter contains a referance to something some people may not like...there I've warned you. ;)**

* * *

"When I was in my third year of university I met someone called…William Duncan" Nikki started and Leo sat back in his chair and nodded letting her continue "He was two years older than me and studying the same course I was, a friend of mine introduced us saying that I was socially challenged"

Nikki laughed slightly and shook her head

"Nothing's changed" she mumbled then continued before Leo could say anything "I agreed to see him to shut them up but I wasn't really interested, my degree was more important than things like that at the time"

Nikki stopped and took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, Leo cocked his head to one side slightly and waited for her to continue.

"He wanted to sleep with me one night" Nikki started again and Leo could see the tears in her eyes "I said no but he didn't listen" Nikki replied and Leo sighed.

"Oh Nikki" he said as he realised what she was saying, the tears slipped down her face and Leo stood up and went to sit next to her on the sofa, placing on arm around her shoulder he pulled her to him.

"That's not the worst of it" Nikki mumbled "You're going to hate me"

"No I wont Nikki" Leo comforted her "What happened afterwards?"

"Afterwards I tried to go on as if nothing had happened, easier said than done when he was in my classes. Two months later I found…" Nikki swallowed and tried to continue "I found out that I was pregnant"

"Oh God" Leo whispered as Nikki's body shuddered with sobs and he held her tighter trying to comfort her.

"I panicked when I found out, I was only just twenty and wasn't ready for a…something like that. He somehow found out and begged me to keep it" Nikki scoffed "After what he did….." she shook her head "I couldn't, it wouldn't have been fair on the baby. I wouldn't have been a great mother, not at that age. Does that make me a bad person Leo?" she whispered and Leo shook his head

"No Nikki. You were scared. I understand"

"Really?" Nikki asked and sat up to wipe her face "You don't hate me?"

Leo gave her a small smile and shook his head

"No. It was your decision to make Nikki and I respect that"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded

"Does Harry know?"

She shook her head and looked away

"When he grabbed me…" she pushed down more tears and rubbed her wrists subconsciously "It took me back to what happened and he scared me Leo, I didn't ever think I could be scared when Harry was with me. He always makes me feel so safe"

"He didn't mean it" Leo told her "Harry would never do anything to deliberately hurt you"

Nikki nodded and wiped her face

"I know" she sighed "I think I better go back…I need to explain to Harry, if he will listen to me"

"I'm sure he will" Leo said as they both stood up.

Nikki gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered and Leo gave her a small kiss on the head before walking her to the door and picking up his keys from the table on the way.

"I'll drive you home" he said as he saw Nikki frown "I'm not letting you get a taxi"

-------------------------------

Nikki took a deep breath as she walked up to her front door, reaching up to the lock she put the keys in and unlocked the door. Opening it slowly she walked into the darkened house and quietly shut the door behind her. Placing the keys on the table by the door she took her coat off and turned when she heard footsteps behind her. Seeing Harry standing in the doorway staring at her with a sad look on his face made her force back more tears. She had cried enough tonight and wouldn't do any more. She ignored this however when Harry walked over to her and she launched herself into his arms and started crying into her chest.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered into her hair as he held her close to him "I'm so sorry"

Nikki shook her head as she looked up at him, Harry reached up and wiped her cheeks his own stained with his tears.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Harry" she said and Harry guided her into the living room where they sat down.

"Don't Nikki" Harry started "I shouldn't have grabbed you. I'm sorry"

"I forgive you Harry" Nikki told him and ran one of her hands through his hair trying to soothe both of them at the same time "I…I need to tell you something about why I've been…why I haven't been myself lately"

Harry nodded and gave her a small kiss before she continued .

"When I was in university I was introduced to a boy by some friends" Nikki started and looked away from Harry in fear of what she might see in his eyes when she told him "I wasn't really that interested in a relationship then and I told him that but he didn't listen to me…one night he came to me and wanted to sleep with me" Nikki stopped and took a deep breath "I said no so he raped me" she whispered and heard Harry gasp and felt him reach up and place one of his hands on her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think I would need to" she whispered "He turned up at the lab"

"Bastard" Harry hissed "How dare he do that to you"

"There's something else" Nikki said quietly and Harry frowned "I found out that I was pregnant two months afterwards. I couldn't keep the baby Harry"

Harry studied Nikki for a moment then nodded and pulled her into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, he did the same to Nikki and gently kissed her hair as she cried softly. Resting his cheek against her head he took a deep breath breathing in Nikki's comforting smell.

* * *

**Well..that was a complete part of Nikki's life I just made up on the spot. lol! :D **

**Poor Leo being the go-between-guy but they really have no one else do they? The only friends we see them have on the show are each other..that's rather sad and makes me want to be their friends even more. hehe. :D ;)**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

"You say he turned up at the lab?" Harry asked a few minutes later breaking a comfortable silence between them and Nikki nodded.

"We haven't been introduced properly yet though" Nikki replied "I just saw him as I was going into the lab. It was him though, I could never forget him..however hard I tried to"

"It will be okay Nikki" Harry comforted the woman in his arms and looked down at her "I'll have to have a…word o two with him"

"No!" Nikki shouted and pushed herself away from Harry and shook her head "Please don't. He might go away, he might not be here for long. Please Harry" she was practically sobbing at this point

"I cant let him get away with what he did Nikki" Harry insisted and shook his head "I would be a bad friend and fiancé if I didn't do anything"

"You wouldn't Harry" Nikki shook her head vehemently her eyes pleading with him "I wouldn't think any different of you I promise"

Harry studied her for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head.

"I can't Nikki. It just makes me so...angry that that happened to you and nothing was done to him. I love you and I _hate _to think that something like that happened to you and the man responsible is walking around the lab as free as anything"

"Please…" Nikki whispered and shook her head as tears slipped down her face.

"Who else knows?" Harry asked and reached up and placed some stray hair behind her ear and wiped her face free of tears.

"Leo" Nikki sniffed and reached for a tissue "That's were I was earlier" she told him and wiped her eyes.

"No one else?"

Nikki shook her head and Harry sighed

"You kept it to yourself all this time?"

"All this time?" Nikki gave him a watery grin "That makes me sound really old"

Harry smiled as he got her to smiled and leant over to kiss her.

"I wont hunt him down to talk to him but if I see him I wont be very happy"

Nikki thought for a minute then nodded and gave Harry another kiss. She then crawled back onto his lap and lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Hearing her breathing even out Harry looked down at her to make sure she was asleep then reached over to pick up the phone, dialling a number he placed the phone to his ear and shifted Nikki so she was in a more comfortable position and kissed her on the head.

"Hello Leo" Harry said as soon as the phone was picked up on the other end "You're not busy are you?"

"_No" _Leo replied _"How's Nikki?"_

"She told me everything" Harry sighed and had to blink to push back his tears and tried to even his voice out "I feel so helpless Leo"

"_As long as you are there for her Harry you will be fine"_

"He's in the lab Leo. Have you heard anything about it? What's his name?" Harry asked in quick succession and Leo had to stop him.

"_His name is William Duncan. I've just rung the lab and asked and he is visiting from a lab in America"_

"Will he be working with us?" Harry asked and ran his hand through Nikki's hair again.

"_He bloody well wont be" _Leo hissed and Harry was taken aback slightly by his tone of voice _"I'm going to go…talk to him tomorrow" _

"Nikki doesn't want that" Harry warned "I already told her I was going to do that and she practically begged me not to"

"_Harry he cant get away with it"_

"I know I know" Harry replied, he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair before bringing it back down and wrapping his arm around Nikki's waist.

"_Nikki doesn't have to know" _

"But what if he doesn't know Nikki works here and we let slip?"

"_I'm sure he knows by now" _Leo replied _"I think everyone in the lab knows who we three are"_

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Lets see if he comes up to _our_ lab if he does then we talk and get rid of the bastard"

Harry heard Leo sigh and Nikki shifted on his lap, with a contented noise she settled down again and Harry relaxed.

"_Okay Harry. We'll do it your way"_

"If we do anything then things will get suspicious around the lab and questions Nikki wont want to answer will be asked"

"_Fine" _Leo replied _"I'll see you two tomorrow"_

"Thank you Leo" Harry said "See you tomorrow"

He hung up the phone and placed it on the table then wrapped his other arm around the woman in his arms. Looking down at her he couldn't help a soppy grin spread over his face as he saw her sleeping peacefully.

"I love you so much" he whispered "You don't deserve to have gone through something like that"

Placing a soft kiss on her hair he closed his eyes and leant his head on hers.

* * *

**Chapter 30! *celebration dance* :D**

**Not my best chapter but oh well...a certain Mr Duncan will be apearing next chapter and will Harry and Leo stick to the plan of leaving him alone?.. ;) _That _should be fun! :D**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

It was half way through their working hours the next day and both Harry and Leo had kept the promise to Nikki. No one had mentioned what Nikki had told them yesterday and all three were working the same as they normally did.

"I'm going out for coffee do you two want anything?" Nikki asked as she pulled on her coat.

"Coffee please" Leo called over from one of the lay out tables and Nikki turned to Harry who looked up from his desk and nodded.

"You know what I have" he smiled her.

Nikki nodded absentmindedly then walked out of the lab.

Five minutes later the door opened again and Harry looked up, thinking that it was too quick for Nikki to be back. He cast his eyes over the man who had walked into the lab and looked over at Leo who stood up from where he was still bent over the table.

"Is Nikki Alexander around here somewhere?" the man asked and Harry placed his pen on the table and shook his head.

"She's not here at the moment" he replied "Who's asking?"

"I'm an…old friend" the man told Harry and Leo came and stood in the doorway to the lab and gave Harry a look. "We were friends in university, I'm William Duncan"

"Are you now?" Leo asked and gave Harry a look that silenced the younger man "Nikki has talked a lot about you?"

"Really?" Duncan looked nervous for a second "What did she say about me?"

"Just that you were really good friends and that she was devastated when you broke up" Leo replied and Harry couldn't help but glare at his friend for suggesting this. He stood up and walked closer to Duncan who swept his eyes over Harry, the pathologist didn't miss the look of distaste that flickered across the intruders face before he turned back to Leo.

"So was I" Duncan nodded and Harry clenched his fists in his pockets "I really loved her"

"Well in that case before you see Nikki again maybe us three could have a talk" Leo suggested and Harry had to use all of his will power not to grab the smug looking Duncan and do him some permanent harm. "How long will you be here?"

Duncan shrugged and looked around the lab before turning back to Leo, totally ignoring Harry.

"I don't know. I was hoping that Nikki and I could sort things out and get back together"

Harry scoffed loudly and shook his head.

"We're having this talk now" he hissed and Leo couldn't help but agree

"Would you go into my office?" he asked Duncan who was oblivious to the dangerous looks he was getting from the two other men in the lab. He walked into the room indicated by Leo and Harry glared at his back.

"I hate him Leo" Harry muttered as the older man walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "We need him out before Nikki comes back"

"I agree but I'm not letting him talk about the woman I think of as a daughter like that"

Harry nodded, turned and walked into Leo's office with the owner following close behind. Leo turned and closed the door gently behind him and then studied William Duncan.

"Don't bother sitting down" Harry said calmly and Duncan shot him a look "You wont be here long"

"I want to see Nikki"

"Well you're not" Harry said loudly and shook his head "Not after what you did to her"

"She told you?" Duncan asked and Leo nodded from behind Harry

"Yes she did" Harry nodded "How could you do that to her you bastard?" he hissed

"She asked for it" Duncan replied and looked between the two outraged men in front of him "She practically begged me, the little whore…"

Harry practically growled as he raised his fist and slammed it into Duncan's face, the man staggered back and held his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. Leo stepped forward and went to place a hand on his colleges arm but was shrugged away.

"Don't you ever refer to Nikki like that. _Ever. _You don't deserve to be out walking the streets after what you did_"_

"Did she keep the brat?" Duncan asked suddenly and Harry and Leo were taken aback slightly

"If you mean her _baby_" Leo started and shook his head "I don't think that is any of your buisness"

"She didn't did she ? what a shame" Duncan sneered through the blood that now coated his face "What a poor childhood the bastard would have had"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that" Harry shouted and lunged for him but Leo got there first. In a sudden burst of anger that shocked even Harry he grabbed Duncan by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't you say that" he hissed "You raped her, you deserve to spend the rest of your miserable life in jail and you know what happens to people like you in there, they get a taste of their own medicine" Duncan had lost his cockiness by now and was looking pale "And don't you ever say that Nikki would have been a bad mother. She would have been a great mother and a child would have had the best upbringing and love anyone could have given a child. When she eventually becomes a mother hrt children will be the most privileged children on the planet to have Nikki as a mother"

Behind them, Harry had to push away the smile that forced its way onto his face at the thought of Nikki being a mother in the future, especially to his children. He lowered his eyes to the floor and let the grin break out over his face despite the situation. Looking up from the floor he glanced across the room and saw Nikki just about to walk into the lab. His heart started to pound as he rushed across the room and out of the office.

"Nikki" Harry greeted her as he jogged out of the lab and took the coffee from her arms "How about we take our lunch break early?" he whispered into her ear and gave her a gentle kiss making her giggle. Harry looked over her shoulder as he did this and saw Leo keeping Dunan's attention from them.

"I'd like that" she mumbled back and, oblivious to what was going on in Leo's office, took Harry's hand and followed him out of the building.

* * *

**Not too pleased with this chapter, I did try and keep Harry and Leo in character and let them sort William Duncan out but I don't think it worked all that well.**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

"Harry why did you rush me out of the lab?" Nikki mumbled against his chest as they lay in bed. Nikki had her head on Harry's chest, her blonde hair spread out, and one arm wrapped around his middle. One of Harry's arms was wrapped protectively around Nikki's waist and his other hand was running through her hair.

"Did I?" Harry asked and gave her a cheeky grin "I wanted to get you home"

Nikki chuckled then looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Really though Harry, why did you?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand down her face taking in how beautiful she was.

"_He_ was in Leo's office" he told her quietly. Nikki frowned and shook her head, she propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at the man beside her.

"Why?" she asked, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Because he came into the lab wanting to see you and said some things that neither me nor Leo liked so we took him into Leo's office to talk"

"Talk?" Nikki scoffed and shook her head "Is that all you did"

Harry blushed and mumbled something that Nikki didn't hear.

"Speak up Harry"

"I punched him"

"Good" Nikki replied and kissed a shocked Harry, when she drew back she had a smile on her face "He deserved it, as long as you don't get into trouble"

"When I rushed out of the room to stop you coming in Leo was putting the fear of God in him so I don't think he will be saying anything soon"

"Leo?" Nikki gasped and shook her head "No way"

"Yes way" Harry grinned "I've never seen him like that, he was rather scary" he ran his hand down Nikki's face again and she kissed him. Moaning, Harry let his hand trail down her body causing Nikki to gasp. Breaking the kiss she looked up at the clock then back down at Harry who had both of his hands on her bare hips.

"We should be getting back to work"

"Do we have to?" Harry whined "I would much rather stay here" he replied and made Nikki yelp as he flipped them both over so he was towering above her.

"So would I" Nikki nodded and buried her hands in Harry's hair as he nibbled her neck "But Leo would be suspicious"

"He probably knows what we are doing anyway"

Nikki moaned

"Did you have to say that Harry, it's like a father knowing his daughter is having sex"

Harry laughed against her skin and looked at her.

"Sorry"

"You can make it up to me later" Nikki told him and climbed out from under Harry and out of the bed.

"I look forward to it"

----------------------------------

"Don't you want a big white wedding Nikki?" Harry asked later that evening after they had had dinner. He heard Nikki sigh as he sat down on the sofa.

"No Harry" she replied from the kitchen "I just want us two and Leo, as long as I come out of it as your wife I don't really care. I was never one to want a big fancy white wedding anyway"

"Too busy daydreaming about cutting up dead people?" Harry joked and Nikki came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I was. I was a weird child"

"What changed?" Harry grinned cheekily and Nikki gently slapped him on the arm

"I'm going for a shower Leo should be here soon"

"What a coincidence" Harry said and went to stand up "So was it"

"No you are not" Nikki giggled and pushed him back down as he pouted "I'm having a shower alone"

"Spoilsport" he mumbled as she walked out of the room and he heard her laughter as she retreated down the hall and up the stairs.

Half an hour later and the doorbell rang. Sighing, Harry turned the television off and stood up placing the television remote on the table as he walked to the front door.

"Evening Leo" he said as he stepped aside to let his friend in. Taking Leo's coat he hung it up and turned around just as Nikki was walking down the stairs dressed in some baggy track suit trousers and one of Harry's t-shirts.

"Perfect timing" he told her and gave her a quick kiss "And by the way that t-shirt looks better on you than me…although it would look even better on the floor" he mumbled the last bit in her ear causing her to blush

"Harry behave" she hissed and he grinned.

"Hello Leo" Nikki said as she walked into the living room to greet her friend.

"Good evening Nikki" Leo smiled and pulled her into a hug "You're looking as lovely as ever"

Nikki blushed and was saved from answering by Harry who asked if they wanted drinks.

"Coffee please Harry" Leo replied

"Nikki?"

"Nothing thank you" she shook her head as Harry walked into the kitchen. Turning back to Leo Nikki motioned for him to sit down. "We need to talk about the wedding"

* * *

**Wedding should be in the next chapter. It probably won't be a huge chunk of the story because Harry and Nikki only want a small one so there's not much to write really. **

**The TV Times magazine has confirmed a Silent Witness series for next year but they won't say when. I swear there was on in January some time. **

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

"We don't want one of the big white weddings" Nikki started and Leo nodded "We just want a small wedding and as long as we come out as husband and wife we are fine with that"

Leo nodded again and sat back in the chair.

"Who are you going to invite?" he asked and Nikki shrugged as Harry walked in with the two drinks.

"You of course, some of the lab techs?"

"This really shows that we have no lives doesn't it?" Harry joked as he sat next to Nikki and wrapped one arm around her waist. Nikki and Leo laughed and nodded.

"That's true" Leo agreed and took a sip of his coffee

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Harry asked Nikki who nodded and lay her head on his shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" Nikki asked and looked at Leo who frowned. When he realised who Nikki was talking about he sighed and shook his head.

"I just told him that he should leave this lab and preferably London because you have the backing of every policeman in London"

Nikki rolled her eyes while Harry grinned at the older man.

"No I haven't"

"Well before you and Harry started dating they were all lining up outside of the lab"

Harry and Nikki couldn't help but burst into laughter when they heard Leo say this.

"Told you" Harry grinned as he gently poked Nikki who pouted "I told Nikki exactly the same thing and she just laughed at me" Harry explained to Leo who nodded and smiled.

"It must be true"

"What did he say about me?" Nikki asked and both men sighed

"Nikki, it's all in the past. He's not coming back if he knows what's good for him" Leo told her with a stern look on his face "Okay?"

Nikki nodded and smiled

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"So when are you having this wedding?" Leo asked.

-----------------

Three weeks later and Harry and Nikki were standing in front of a priest saying their vows.

"Repeat after me" the priest said and looked at Harry.

"I Harry Cunningham take you Nikki Alexander"

"I Harry Cunningham take you Nikki Alexander" Harry repeated as his heart thumped in his chest at the thought that he was so close to having Nikki as his wife.

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

"To be my lawful wedded wife" he was conscious of Leo sitting behind to him, his eyes trained on him as he made this vow.

"To love and to cherish"

"To love and to cherish" he looked at the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a cream colour floor length dress that hugged her curves and he had to control himself to stop grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

"To honour and obey"

"To honour and obey"

"In sickness and in health"

"In sickness and in health" Harry shared a grin with Nikki when he said this, knowing that he was always there for her when she was injured.

"Till death do us part"

"Till death do us part" Harry repeated, 'Not for a long time though' he thought in his head.

The priest had turned to Nikki who blinked away tears from her eyes and Harry was suddenly conscious that his own eyes were becoming glazed over. Blinking them away he focussed on the woman who was so close to becoming his wife.

"I Nikki Alexander take you Harry Cunningham"

"I Nikki Alexander take you Harry Cunningham"

Leo glanced between the two people who meant the most to him and couldn't help the few stray tears that ran from his eyes. They had been through a lot together since they had first met but they had finally sorted themselves out and were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Leo was brought out of his thoughts by the priest saying.

"Congratulations you are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Harry and Nikki grinned as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and drew her into him before leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. Nikki ran her hands through his hair as he pulled her even closer, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck she broke the kiss and grinned through her tears.

"I love you Mrs Cunningham" he whispered through his own tears and Nikki gave him a watery giggle

"I love you too Dr Cunningham"

* * *

**Finally they are married! :D Sorry that the wedding wasn't a big affair, I don't think they would have wanted something like that.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Nikki the whole point of a honeymoon is to stay in bed all holiday" Harry told his wife as he observed her from where he was laying in bed. She was sitting on a chair across the room brushing her hair. "And I don't mean to sleep" he added and gave her a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"We are on holiday Harry" Nikki informed him as she walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Harry leant up and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Can't we just spend today in bed and do holiday things for the rest of the week?" Harry suggested and Nikki sighed and ruffled his hair as she stood up.

"That's what you said yesterday"

She then walked over to the doors that led to the balcony and opened them, hearing a yelp behind her she turned to see Harry pulling the bed covers over his body.

"It's cold Nikki" he whined and Nikki shook her head and giggled quietly to herself.

As Harry extracted himself from the nice warm bed Nikki cast her eyes over her surroundings. They had decided on Austria for their honeymoon, somewhere she had always wanted to go but had never got around to. The hotel they were staying at was situated in a small town in the middle of the mountains, everywhere you looked there was a towering mass of rock with ice capping the top. Nikki sighed and leant on the balcony wall.

"What is that sigh for?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the head.

"Nothing" she shook her head and turned in his arms. "We only have three days left" she pouted "I'm going to miss this place"

"Me too" Harry admitted and cast his eyes over the mountain range in front of him. "Maybe we could come back next year?"

Nikki nodded and leant her head on his chest.

"Where are we going today?" Harry asked as he unwrapped his arms from around his wife and walked back into the room.

"Salzburg" Nikki called from the balcony as she sat down on one of the chairs that was out there "It takes about an hour on the train"

"Okay" Harry nodded and walked into the bathroom

"Breakfast is in half an hour" Nikki told him and he poked his head out of the door.

"Nikki my love I don't take that long in the bathroom" Harry replied "Unlike someone I know" he mumbled and gave Nikki a grin before retreating into the bathroom.

---------------------

"It's a good job you have a good sense of direction" Harry told Nikki four hours later as they walked the winding streets of Salzburg, traditional shops lined the streets and market stalls stood all around. The smell of spices and fruits filled the air around them as they navigated around the busy city. It was nothing like the cities in England, Salzburg still had the traditional feel that most cities in England had lost.

"See there was a reason you married me" Nikki joked and Harry laughed.

"Come on" he said and pulled Nikki to the side "Let's go for an ice cream"

---------------------

"I wonder how Leo is coping without us" Harry said as they both sat in the ice cream shop with large ice creams in front of them.

"He's probably fine, he mentioned bringing someone in to help him" Nikki replied as she scooped up some ice cream and licked it off of the spoon. Across from her Harry swallowed slightly and looked away and down at his ice cream. Licking his lips he took a deep breath then ate some more ice cream.

"Are you alright Harry?" Nikki asked slyly as she licked her spoon again "You look a bit flushed"

"I'm fine" Harry replied his voice slightly higher than normal. He cleared his throat and placed his spoon in his empty bowl. "How about we get back to the hotel?"

Nikki grinned and leant across the table to kiss him.

"Let's go then, think you can survive the whole hour on the train?"

"I'm not sure" Harry replied and took Nikki's hand and helped her into her coat.

----------------------------

"Come on Harry one more shop" Nikki pleaded and gave him her best pout that she knew would always win him around "One more shop"

"That's what you said last time, and the time before" Harry sighed then nodded "Fine, one more. Then we go back to the hotel" he finished with a suggestive smile on his face and his wife rolled her eyes.

"That's what you said as well" Nikki reminded him as she pulled him into another shop "You don't get shops like this in England, I want to make the most of it"

Harry just nodded and adjusted one of the bags Nikki had given him. He loved the way that Nikki's eyes lit up in every shop they went in to and had to admit the shops were better than many in London.

------------------------

Two days later and Harry was dragging the suitcases to the car they had hired.

"How many clothes did you bring Nikki?" he moaned as she leant against the car with a grin on her face "I cant remember the suitcases being this heavy when we came"

"I brought what I needed" she replied and opened the car door.

"Did you leave anything at home?" Harry asked as he opened the drivers door and climbed in. Rolling her eyes at her husbands moaning Nikki climbed into the car and did her seatbelt up.

"Come on then" she sighed "Back to sunny England"

Harry scoffed

"You must be joking"

-------------------------

"Welcome back you two" Leo greeted as they walked into the lab the next Monday morning "How was your honeymoon?"

"It was brilliant" Nikki told him "We stayed in the most beautiful place you have ever seen"

"We have pictures" Harry said as he placed his coat on the back of his chair "You will be surprised to know that it never rained once"

"Well you weren't in England were you?" Leo commented "It's bound to be nice weather"

"How did you cope without us?" Nikki asked as she walked over to her desk

"Well…."

"Well if it isn't Harry Cunningham" a voice interrupted Leo and Harry grinned and turned around to see a woman standing in the doorway of the lab.

"Hello Sam" he greeted and grinned "I was wondering when you were going to come back into our lives"

Sam shrugged and indicated to Leo.

"I got a call saying that two of the three pathologists were on their honeymoon and the one left behind needed some help" Sam said with a smile "Not that he's admit that of course"

Both Harry and Nikki grinned as she said this and Leo rolled his eyes. Sam turned to Nikki and held out her hand.

"You must be Nikki Alexander, sorry Cunningham" she said and Nikki nodded and shook her hand "I've heard all about you while you've been away"

"All good I hope" Nikki joked and Sam grinned

"Of course, I've never heard Leo speak so highly of someone"

Nikki blushed and tried to find an reply but Leo saved her.

"If you have finished embarrassing Nikki Sam"

"I was complementing her" Sam insisted and rolled her eyes at Nikki who grinned and shook her head.

"Sam is going to be here for a few more weeks, maybe a few more months?" Leo informed them and Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Yes" Nikki said quietly and all eyes turned to her "I don't have to put up with two men on my own" she told them.

"Hey we resent that" Harry moaned

"Are they still as difficult as they were when I was here?" Sam enquired and Nikki nodded "Actually they have probably got worse"

"Oh no" Harry moaned "They are going to start gossiping about us Leo"

"We wouldn't" Sam assured him "Much" she said quietly to Nikki.

-------------------------------

"We will have to meet up outside of work sometime" Sam said to Nikki as they stood by their cars after work "We can get to know each other better and exchange embarrassing stories about the men"

Nikki laughed and nodded.

"I'd like that. It's nice to have another woman around"

Both women turned as they heard the door to the car park open and Harry walked in, he and Nikki exchanged a smile.

"I'll see you two tomorrow" Sam said as she climbed into her car. Harry and Nikki waved her off and then turned to each other.

"I like her" Nikki said as Harry held the door open for her.

"I thought you would" he replied as he climbed into the drivers seat "Did you notice anything between her and Leo?"

"Harry" Nikki chided "Don't start that again"

"I'm sorry" Harry shrugged as he pulled out of the car park "I want to see Leo happy, he deserves someone nice"

"Me too" Nikki mumbled as she looked out of the window.

* * *

**Loooong chapter! :D**

**I just had to have them going to Austria, it's such a beautiful place and miles better than this country for the traditional stuff. ;) It's prettier and cleaner as well. **

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

"Leo was caught speeding?" Sam gasped as she and Nikki sat in a bar after work the next week "Really?"

Nikki nodded and sipped her wine.

"Really, he had to do community service" she told Sam who gaped at her "Not that he told us of course." Nikki said and rolled her eyes "the children he was working with gave him the nickname 'Dr Lion'" Nikki grinned and Sam laughed "and of course when we found out about the community service we didn't tease him at all"

There was a small silence in which Sam raised one of her eyebrows and Nikki sighed

"Okay just a tiny bit" she admitted with a grin on her face "It was mostly Harry"

"When isn't it?" Sam laughed "How did you two get together in the end?"

"Well" Nikki started and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable "It's a long story, there seemed to be something between us ever since I started working at the lab, everyone said so but it took us a long time to finally tell each other how we felt. Things kept getting in the way before" Nikki paused and looked into her wine "Silly things really" she shook her head and continued, she looked at Sam with a twinkle in her eyes that Sam had notice both Harry and Nikki got when they were talking about each other "But then my father turned up and messed my life around as usual and Harry took care of me, that's when we finally got together" Nikki grinned at the memory it brought up. "Then I was shot and Harry said it gave him a shock as to how short life was so he proposed and here we are now"

"I'm glad Harry found someone" Sam said "He seemed…lonely when we were working together, but now he has a look of contentment that I never really saw him show"

Nikki nodded and drained her glass.

"Has Leo found anyone?" Sam asked quietly and Nikki eyed her suspiciously as the older woman swirled her drink around in the glass.

"No" Nikki said slowly and shook her head "He hasn't"

Sam didn't say anything but Nikki saw a look of what she would only describe as relief cross the other woman's face.

---------------------------------------------

Five months later and Sam and Nikki had become very good friends, meeting up at least once every two weeks outside of work to catch up with each other properly. They were currently sitting in Nikki's living room, Sam with a glass of wine and Nikki with some apple juice. Leo and Harry were working late leaving with the two women with some time together.

"Come on Sam" Nikki said "There must be a reason Leo has been grumpy lately"

The older woman sighed and shook her head.

"My stint at the lab is coming to an end" she told Nikki who nodded sadly

"And that's why Leo is grumpy"

Sam blushed slightly and looked away.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No" Sam shook her head "I love it with you three, it's a better working environment than back at the other lab"

"and?" Nikki prompted

"And I don't want to leave Leo" Sam muttered and her blush grew as Nikki grinned.

"I knew it" she gasped and leant forward

"He's so oblivious though" Sam continued and shook her head "God Nikki, I have lost count of how many times I have tried to get us two to go out but he always seems to invite you and Harry, not that I mind of course but…"

"He likes you too" Nikki informed her friend and leant over to grasp her hand "Don't think that he doesn't, he does, a lot. I think he is just scared, he hasn't had a proper relationship since his wife and daughter died, I can't speak for him but he may feel as though he is betraying them"

Sam nodded slightly and smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered and looked at Nikki's drink "Why aren't you drinking?" she asked suspiciously. Nikki shrugged and avoided eye contact with the older woman.

"I don't feel like it"

Sam laughed and shook her head.

"You're lying"

"I think I'm pregnant" Nikki whispered and Sam nodded

"I thought so" she told Nikki, not at all surprised at Nikki's revelation

"Do I look it?" Nikki asked almost hysterically and glanced down at herself

"No of course not" Sam laughed "You only think?"

Nikki nodded and sighed

"I haven't had the nerve to do a test"

"Does Harry know?"

Nikki shook her head

"No. I don't want to get his hopes up when I'm not. I have the tests upstairs though"

"How about you go and do them while I'm here, for moral support?" Sam suggested and Nikki looked at her and smiled.

"Really? You'd stay?"

"Of course" Sam nodded and stood up, she held her hand out and helped Nikki off of the sofa.

The two women then walked up the stairs and into Harry and Nikki's bedroom, digging around in a bag Nikki pulled out three boxes and turned to Sam.

"You look very pale" the older woman commented and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I would be surprised if I wasn't"

Nikki then walked out of the room and into the hall outside the bathroom. She suddenly spun around startling Sam who was behind her.

"I cant do it Sam"

"Yes you can" Sam told her and placed her hands on Nikki's arms "Go in there and do the tests then you will find out if you and Harry are going to be parents"

"What if he doesn't want a baby?" Nikki whispered with tears in her eyes.

Sam shook her head

"Have you discussed having children"

Nikki nodded as tears slipped down her face

"Then he will be ecstatic if you are pregnant"

Smiling Nikki wiped her face free of tears.

"Okay" she breathed and walked into the bathroom. Sam backed up and leant against the wall and cast her eyes over a picture of the three of them that hung on the wall. She grinned at the memory of that picture being taken and marvelled at the fact that she had been accepted back into the group so quickly. She had heard stories of people trying to join Harry, Nikki and Leo and failing to enter the group dynamics. Her thoughts then wandered to Leo, she had always been intrigued by him but at the time of working together he had had a wife and daughter and wouldn't have endangered that. Sam hoped that Nikki was right and that Leo did like her back, the young woman was usually good with things like that. She was brought out of her thoughts by the bathroom door clicking open and Nikki walking out with the three tests in her hands.

"I have to wait two more minutes"

Sam nodded and put her arm around Nikki's shoulder, the younger woman leant into her slightly.

"How will you tell Harry if you are pregnant?"

Nikki shrugged and pulled away slightly so she was leaning against the opposite wall to Sam.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet" she looked down at the tests and smirked "This has got to be the longest two minutes of my life…well apart from…" she stopped and took a deep breath, Sam knew she was referring back to her university life and felt privileged that Nikki had told her about that.

"What if I'm a bad mother?" Nikki asked suddenly "I didn't feel anything when I found out in university, people say that mothers get that surge of love from the point they find out they are pregnant but I got nothing"

"Nikki you were young and you weren't ready for something like that" Sam told her "and how the baby was made probably didn't help either"

Nikki nodded and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Thank you so much Sam" she whispered

"You're welcome" Sam nodded "Are you going to look?"

Taking a deep breath Nikki looked down at the tests in her hands.

* * *

**Longish chapter this time, sorry I didn't upload it yesterday the site wouldn't let me edit it for some reason. ;)**

**I will probably upload the next chapter tonight as well just to make up for it and to give me a good feeling. :D**

**I don't really know why I have friends to be honest, they really piss me off all the time and I prefer to be on my own anyway...ahh! I'm so confussed! **


	36. Chapter 36

Nikki opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. Clearing her throat she looked up at Sam who was looking at her expectantly.

"They're…they're positive" she whispered then her face broke into a grin "I'm pregnant"

"That's brilliant" Sam told her and hugged her "Congratulations"

"Thank you"

They heard the front door click open and Nikki's grin grew. Both women walked down the stairs, Nikki placing the tests in her pocket on the way, Sam grabbed her coat as she walked past the coat stand and put it on.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said to Nikki and gave her a knowing smile "Hello Harry" she said as she passed the man who had just walked in.

"Hey Sam. I'll see you tomorrow"

Sam nodded and Nikki opened the door for her, checking to see if Harry was around she turned back to Sam.

"Good luck telling him"

Nikki grinned and nodded

"I will, see you tomorrow"

Sam then walked down the path and to her car, when she had climbed into it Nikki gave her one last wave and closed the door. Walking into the kitchen she saw Harry standing at the worktop pouring water in the kettle.

"Do you want a drink Nikki?" he asked without turning around.

"No thank you I've just had one"

"Did you and Sam have an nice time?"

"Of course, she's having man trouble" Nikki told him

"Let me guess" Harry said and turned to his wife "Leo?"

Nikki nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've just spent the last two hours with Leo as he moaned about how much he likes Sam but can't tell her because she doesn't like him like that and he doesn't want to jeopardise their friendship, he sounded like a bloody teenager"

"We need to do something" Nikki said as she walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist "Sam said she was leaving soon but doesn't want to leave because she likes Leo"

"It's so complicated" Harry sighed and ran his hands down Nikki's arms causing her to shiver. Leaning down he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Drawing back from him she looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant"

Harry blinked

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm pregnant" Nikki replied slowly and Harry's face split in a grin. He pushed her gently to arms length and cast his eyes over her body, his eyes lingered on her stomach for a moment before they returned to her face and he felt tears slip down his face. Placing his hand on her stomach he pulled her into a hug with his other arm and kissed her on the head as Nikki buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you" he whispered and kissed her again "Thank you Nikki. I love you so much, both of you"

"I love you too" Nikki replied and closed her eyes

"How long have you known?" Harry asked

"About ten minutes" Nikki said and looked up at him "I've suspected something for a few weeks but haven't had the courage to do a test"

"We're going to be parents" Harry whispered and forced away more tears as Nikki nodded and let her own roll down her cheeks.

----------

Later in the evening when they were both in bed Nikki lay next to Harry who was propped up on his elbow, one hand tracing patterns on his wife's stomach. He then leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her still flat abdomen. Nikki reached down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hello little one" she heard Harry whisper and had to choke back even more tears. He then lay back down next to Nikki and slung one arm over her waist and pulled her close. Nikki buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes. Harry gave her another kiss and moved her hair out of her eyes before pulling the bed covers over them both and laying down and closing his eyes.

---------------------------

At the same time at the lab Leo was sitting in his office typing away at his computer determined to finish his paperwork by the next day, he had no one to go home to so he didn't mind spending an extra few hours at work trying to get everything in order. This thought made him stop typing and glance at the picture of his wife and daughter that he had on his desk, he looked away from it when the lab door opened and Sam walked in, Leo watched her walk over to her desk and pick up a folder before looking up and seeing him in his office. Sam walked over to the door and gave him a smile.

"You're in late" she told him and he sighed and stood up

"I had paperwork to finish. How was your evening with Nikki?"

Sam couldn't help but smile

"It was great" she nodded and Leo raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

"There's something your not telling me" he said and she frowned "I can always tell when you keep something from me"

"Really?" Sam asked and placed the folder she was holding on the table next to them, suddenly aware of how close Leo was standing to her. When she looked up at him he took the opportunity to lean down and capture her lips with his. His hands fell to her hips and she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and drew him closer. Wrapping one arm around Sam's waist he pulled her nearer to him and deepened the kiss. Sam suddenly pulled away from him and shook her head while Leo frowned, pushing his arms away from her she backed away and shook her head even more, tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered.

"I cant" before turning and walking out of the lab.

* * *

**Well there we go, I promised the next chapter didn't I? :D **

**There's gonna be more Leo/Sam angst because I still don't know whether to ship them or not. hehe. ;)**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

Harry and Nikki couldn't help but notice that something was wrong between their two co-workers the next day at work. Normally the two older pathologists were chatting to each other about their respective cases and exchanging help but that day at work there was nothing between them. Not even the looks that Harry and Nikki had got used to them throwing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"There's something wrong" Nikki whispered as she bent over next to Harry pretending to show him some results.

"I know" Harry replied quietly and turned his head slightly to look at her "You are looking a bit peaky" he told her and placed his hand on her forehead "You're not ill are you?" he asked concerned and she shook her head and gave him a smile.

"It's just the sickness" she told him and he nodded and smiled as well.

"I still can't believe it"

Nikki shook her head but didn't say anything as Leo walked through the lab, straight past Sam who was sitting at her desk, without even looking at her. She kept her head down over her paperwork and didn't even move when Leo shut the door to his office louder than he normally did.

"We need to tell them" Harry told his wife who nodded absentmindedly

"Tell them what?" she mumbled as she moved her eyes from her female colleague to her boss who was typing away at his computer in his office.

"About our baby" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes humorously as Nikki blushed "Well, we need to tell Leo"

"Later" Nikki whispered "I don't think now is the time"

"But Nikki…" Harry whined but shut up instantly as he caught the look Nikki had shot him, he had found her getting emotional already. "Okay, later"

Nikki nodded and leant down to steal a quick kiss before taking the folder off of Harry's desk and walking over to her own and sitting down.

--------------------------

"Leo"

The man in question looked up as his name was called and smiled at Harry who was standing in his office doorway putting his coat on.

"Nikki, Sam and I are going to the pub" Harry said "You coming?"

Leo shook his head instantly

"I can't" he told his younger friend "I have paperwork I need to get done by tomorrow"

Harry didn't say anything but nodded slightly and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he mumbled and walked across the lab and out of the door. He met Nikki in the corridor outside and shook his head.

"Nope, he refused to come"

"So did Sam when I mentioned Leo was coming" Nikki sighed and Harry entwined her hand with his as they walked out of the lab and into the car park.

"We can't go to the pub anyway" Harry told her as they climbed into his car to go home "You can't drink and it won't be fair on you if we do"

"Come on Harry" Nikki laughed "I'm not going to be upset just because you drink in front of me. I'm fine without alcohol thank you"

"If you say so" Harry mumbled and started the car "We need to make hospital appointments"

"I'll do it when we get home" Nikki told him and rested her head against the head rest of her seat and turned to face him. "How many children do you want?"

Harry glanced at her then back at the road, he had a small smile on his face.

"As many as you want" he replied and Nikki sighed

"Come on Harry that's not an answer"

"I don't really know" Harry told his wife as he stopped at a red light and turned to look at her "As many as you feel like carrying and giving birth to, if you only want one that's fine with me"

Nikki shook her head vigorously

"No, I want more than one child"

"That's what you say now" Harry joked "I bet in six months or so you wont be saying that"

"Probably not, but just so you know, I don't mean it. I want more than one child with you Harry" Nikki gave him a smile and Harry lent over and pecked her on the lips before sitting back and driving through the green light.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Nikki" Harry chided while his wife giggled

"Just messing with you" she told him.

--------------------------

Just as Nikki placed the phone down on the table a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Harry started kissing her neck.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered against her neck causing her to giggle.

"That tickles" Nikki laughed as she turned in Harry's arms "We have an appointment on Thursday at three o'clock"

"We need time off work then" Harry mumbled as he tried to kiss her again but Nikki pushed him away gently.

"That means we need to tell Leo" Nikki told the man in front of her as he tried to kiss her again.

"God Nikki I need you so much" he whispered against her neck "Something about the thought of you carrying my child makes me…"

"Very caveman of you" Nikki interrupted him with a grin on her face which Harry wiped off with a searing kiss.

* * *

**Only one week of school left before two weeks of for Christmas! Whoo!! Should get lots of fanfic done over the holidays as well. :D**

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

"Sam can we talk?" Leo's hesitant voice came from behind Sam who was at that point leaning over a file that was spread out over the table. She stood up fully and winced as her back pulled but then turned to Leo.

"About?"

"Yesterday" Leo told her and she sighed and turned back to the table

"I'm sorry Leo, I just cant do it"

"Why not Sam?" he pleaded and turned her to look at him "Why?"

Sam looked away from his eyes and forced back tears.

"Because I would be in the shadow of your wife and I don't think I could bare that, that may be selfish of me but I don't care"

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"You wont be Sam" he told her and pushed her face up gently so she was looking at him "I promise you that, I've…I've learnt to move on, she wouldn't have wanted me to mope around with no-one to love"

"I'm leaving Leo" Sam told him suddenly, ignoring what he had just said and Leo took a step back in shock.

"What?" he asked and frowned at the woman in front of him.

"I'm leaving Leo, tomorrow" Sam repeated "I have overstayed my welcome here"

"No" Leo gasped and shook his head "You haven't Sam please" he pleaded and Sam choked out a sob as she pushed past him and ran out of the lab. Leo just stood where he was and looked after her with a lost look on his face wondering what he could do to get her back.

---------------------

Harry and Nikki were sitting on the sofa watching the news when the doorbell rang. They glanced at each other but Harry sighed and stood up.

"I'll get it then"

Nikki just beamed at him and turned back to the television.

"Leo" she heard Harry say "What's wrong?" this caught her attention and she turned the television off as both of the men walked into the room. "Would you like a drink?" Harry asked and Leo shook his head.

"No thank you" the older man replied "I just need…."

"Are you alright Leo?" Nikki asked and patted the sofa next to her indicating for Leo to sit down "What's happened?"

Behind Leo Harry opened his mouth and Nikki shook her head slightly at him, silently telling him not to say anything.

"Sam and I had a row"

"Over what?" Nikki asked and placed a hand on his arm giving him comfort.

"She's leaving tomorrow" Leo mumbled

"She said she wasn't leaving for a while" Harry said as he sat himself down in the arm chair across the room.

"She changed her mind" Leo told them and looked up "She's going to leave me"

"You really love her don't you?" Harry asked her and Nikki rolled her eyes

"Subtle Harry" she hissed at her husband who had the decency to blush. Leo just nodded.

"I think I loved her before she left the first time, I was just too stupid to see it…or just too scared" he told his two friends "I had a wife and daughter and I was wanting another woman"

Harry and Nikki exchanged a look, they had no idea what to say to that.

"Have you told Sam you love her?" Nikki asked, trying to change the subject a tiny bit.

"In a manner yes" Leo nodded "We…we kissed yesterday and I thought that was going to be the start of something but Sam said that she couldn't do it and left"

"Sam left?" Nikki asked, bewildered as to why her friend would admit she loved Leo then say she couldn't have a relationship with him.

"Sam said that she would always be in the shadow of my wife and that she couldn't live with that" Leo continued and before he could say anything more Nikki suddenly jumped up and ran from the room. Leo whipped around after her and looked back at Harry who winced slightly as they heard her bringing up her dinner in the downstairs toilet.

"Is Nikki alright?" Leo asked Harry who nodded and smiled

"I did try and interfere this morning when she was being sick but she told me where I could stick my help and told me to leave her alone in future"

This confused Leo even more and he looked around as Nikki walked back into the room with a glass of water in one hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"It's natural at this time" she told him and grinned as a smile broke out on Leo's face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked and she nodded.

"Congratulations" Leo said to both Harry and Nikki who grinned "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well you and Sam seemed to be avoiding each other and we didn't want to spring it on you at the moment when you are having problems" Nikki told him

"Nonsense" Leo gasped and hugged Nikki who grinned into his shoulder "You must tell me things like this even if I am in a bad mood or if I am busy. It's important I know these things"

"We know in future" Harry assured him and perched himself next to his wife and wrapped one arm around her waist "Now about Sam. Leo you need to go over to her and tell her how you feel. It worked for Nikki and I"

"Yes but…" Leo started

"No buts Leo" Nikki interrupted him and placed her hand on his arm again "Go and tell her. We all know that she loves you just as much so don't leave until you have sorted yourselves out. Understood?"

Leo nodded slightly

"Thank you" he whispered.

* * *

**I still couldn't get Leo in character in this chapter, even after chaning some things! :( Sam probably is as well to all those who have seen the episodes with her and Leo in. **

**Five days left at school and counting down! :D**

**11 days until Doctor Who! Yay!**

**xxx**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

Sam groaned as her doorbell ran for the second time, placing her glace of wine on the table next to the bottle she stood up and made her way to the door. Not bothering to check to see who it was she opened it straight away and couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"Leo"

"Can I come in?" he asked and she nodded dumbly and moved out of the way letting him into her house.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as they both stood in her living room

"I love you Sam" Leo said suddenly causing her head to snap up from where she had been staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry?"

"I love you Sam" Leo repeated with a grin on his face "I realise I have for a long time now, I was just to stupid notice"

"You mean that?" Sam whispered and tears filled her eyes "Because God held you Leo Dalton if you are lying"

"I'm not Sam" Leo assured her and crossed to room to her. Before she could respond he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was kissing her. Pulling her arms out from between them she wrapped them around his neck and ran her hands through his hair, moaning slightly as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Leo" she whispered against his lips "I shouldn't have left last time, I was just so scared. I love you too"

Leo just grinned and rested his forehead against hers.

"You wont be in her shadow" he assured the woman in his arms "You are a completely different person and I love you for it"

"She wouldn't have minded?" Sam asked shyly and Leo shook his head

"Not one bit. She told me she wanted me to be happy if anything happened to her. And I am now"

Sam couldn't help the tears that dripped down her face when she heard this and she buried her face in Leo's chest.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional" she whispered, her Irish accent suddenly strong "I'm never emotional"

Leo laughed and wrapped his arms even tighter around her smaller body, delighting in having her close.

"I think I need to thank Harry and Nikki" he told her as he sat them both on her sofa

"Why?" Sam asked and looked up at him

"They were the one's who told me to come round here and tell you how I felt about you"

"I'm glad they did" Sam sighed

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"There's a permanent position at the lab if you want it Sam" Leo said suddenly

"I'd like that. Thank you"

"Wont your other bosses mind?"

"No" Sam shook her head "They hate me"

"Oh well. You're just too good for them anyway" Leo grinned and Sam smiled and kissed him again "And anyway Harry and Nikki will need a babysitter soon anyway"

Sam nodded

"They told you then?"

Leo frowned and shook his head.

"You knew?"

Sam laughed and sat back down next to him and entwined their hands.

"Leo I was there when Nikki took the test. She was too nervous to do it on her own. Please don't tell her I told you that, she would murder me"

"I wont" Leo assured her and leant over for another kiss "I love you"

"I love you too"

----------------------------

"Are you alright now?" Harry asked as him and Nikki lay in bed. It was completely dark apart from a solitary strip of moonlight that was seeping through a small gap in the curtains. Nikki was laying with her head on Harry's chest and one arm slung over his stomach while he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other draped across his chest and his hand was resting on Nikki's head.

"Why?" Nikki mumbled sleepily.

"The morning sickness when Leo was here"

"I'm fine" Nikki replied quietly "I don't know why they call it morning sickness though"

"Because it mostly happens in the morning?" Harry suggested and Nikki gave him a sleepy chuckle.

"Go to sleep Harry"

"Yes my love" he whispered and gave her a kiss before laying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Leo and Sam are so hard to write for it's unbelievable! Yet again they are probably OOC by miles. **

**Does anyone watch Merlin? Last nights one had me jumping around practically having a heart attack. lol! **

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

Harry groaned as he fell back to reality the next morning. Reaching out next to him without opening his eyes against the glaring morning light he felt around for his wife but all he found was warm sheets. Opening his eyes slightly he winced against the light but couldn't see Nikki anywhere, sitting up he look around the room then heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He frowned slightly when he heard Nikki vomiting again and climbed out of the bed. Walking quietly to the bathroom he pushed the door open and spotted Nikki sitting in front of the toilet a slight sheen of sweat on her face and her blonde hair plastered to her cheeks. Nikki didn't look around at him even when he walked over and knelt by her, reaching out Harry gently moved the hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked quietly and she shook her head

"I'm fine. I'll just bring it up again anyway" Nikki replied and turned to him and lay her head on his chest. Harry kissed her head and smiled down at her.

"It won't last for long Nikki" he told her

"Good" she mumbled "But then I get fat and ugly"

"You wont be fat and ugly Nikki" Harry chuckled and ran his hand through her hair "You can never be fat and ugly"

"Really?" Nikki asked quietly and looked up at him with a forlorn look on her face.

"Really" he nodded and kissed her nose making her giggle "Are you okay now?"

Nikki nodded and pushed away from her husband and used the bath next to them to help her stand up, Harry did the same and placed his hands on Nikki's hips to pull her closer to him.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly and Nikki frowned

"What for?" she asked, confused as to why he had said that

"For getting you pregnant and making you ill" Harry mumbled and looked away from her. Nikki couldn't help but chuckle and turn her face to hers.

"I think you will find it takes two to tango Dr Cunningham" she told him and kissed him on the cheek "You go and get the coffee started and I'll finish in here"

Harry nodded and moved towards the door, pausing slightly he thought of something but kept on walking. When he was safely outside of the bathroom he called back.

"You can't have coffee while pregnant Nikki"

"What?" he heard Nikki all but screech as he made his way swiftly down the stairs.

------------------------

Leo woke up as he heard his alarm go off, he frowned but kept his eyes shut. He never slept late enough for his alarm to go off even though he set it just in case. Opening his eyes he looked around the room then sat up swiftly as the night before came back to him. After they declared their love for each other in a fashion that Leo would have cringed at if he had been thinking straight and hadn't had just blurted it out, Sam and him had talked then gone back to Leo's house and things progressed from there. Looking around his bedroom he found no traces of the woman who had been there last night and panicked. Leo's eyes then fell on a piece of paper on his bedside table, reaching over he slammed his hand down on the still blaring alarm and picked the sheet of paper up and read it.

"**Good morning Leo" **it read **"Don't worry, I haven't left you. I have just gone back to Cambridge to sort some things out then I will be back, I promise. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to wake up then say goodbye and go but I thought it would be easier if I just left. I will be back by the end of this week I can promise you that, I don't think I could spend much longer in the Cambridge lab after the weeks spent with you three. I'll see you soon. All my love, Sam. Xx"**

Leo's heart slowed down when he had read this and couldn't help but smile**, **she was finally his after all the waiting and confussion over the years. He now realised what Harry had felt when he had finally admitted to Nikki his feelings.

--------------------

"Just one cup" Nikki begged as she tried to reach for the coffee pot in the cupboard behind Harry who was succeeding in blocking his wife from obtaining the drink.

"No Nikki" Harry said and gently grabbed her wrists "It's bad for you and the baby"

Nikki resorted to pouting but Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Not going to work unfortunately Nikki" he told her and leant down to kiss her but she turned her face to the side so he only got her cheek.

"Oh dear Harry" Nikki said and gave him a smirk that unnerved him slightly "I'm not getting coffee you're not getting _any_ at all and you know I don't mean coffee. Lets see how long you can last"

She then wrenched her arms from Harry's grip and walked out of the kitchen leaving Harry standing in the middle of the room wondering what to say.

------------------

"Morning you two" Leo called over as they walked into the lab. He had a smile on his face that hadn't been there the day before and Harry smirked slightly.

"Someone's getting some" he whispered to Nikki and by the blush that crept up Leo's face, so did he.

"It's a good thing someone is then isn't it?" Nikki replied and Harry's grin failed as Leo looked between them with a confused look on his face.

"What…" he then shook his head and held his hands up "I don't want to know"

"Where's Sam?" Nikki asked as she looked around the lab, the older woman was normally in before them.

"She's gone back to Cambridge" Leo replied then shook his head at their shocked faces "She's coming back, she just needs to get some things sorted then she's coming back permanently"

"And judging by the grin on your face you sorted things out between you?" Harry prompted and Leo nodded and smiled.

"We have yes"

"That's good, the tension was unbelievable"

"That's what it felt like with you two around" Leo informed the younger man and motioned to Nikki "I had that for what? Two, three years?"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Nikki butted in.

"Leave the man alone Harry" she chided her husband who pouted but nodded "Leo could Harry and I have the afternoon off this Thursday please?"

"What for?" the older man asked as they walked into his office.

"Our first scan" Nikki grinned and Leo nodded, a smile on his face.

"Of course you can as long as you bring back scan photo's"

"Wouldn't dream of not doing so" Nikki told the man opposite her "Thank you"

Leo nodded and watched Nikki walk out of the office and over to Harry who she kissed then sat down at her desk.

* * *

**Three days left at school! Not that I'm counting down or anything.. 0_o. :D**

**Chapter 40 already! Wow! It's gone so fast. ;) and on another nice note Primeval is back in January! Whoo!! :D **

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Thursday afternoon came quickly and Harry and Nikki soon found themselves sitting in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked his wife as he placed their entwined hands on his knee and ran his thumb over her hand. Nikki nodded and looked at him.

"Of course" she replied "Are you?"

Harry only nodded and grinned at her.

"We get to see our baby" he whispered with excitement and Nikki's heart jumped when she heard this and she placed her hand subconsciously on her stomach over their child and smiled.

When Nikki's name was called some half an hour later they were directed to a room just along the corridor and walked in to see a young male doctor sitting at a computer in the corner. He looked up when they walked in and smiled, standing, he walked over to them and held his hand out for them to shake.

"You must be Dr Alexander and Dr Cunningham" he said and the two of them nodded "I'm Dr Aaron James" he then indicated for them to sit on the chairs that were near the computer "I think congratulations are in order first of all" he smiled and Harry and Nikki grinned slightly.

"Thank you" Nikki nodded.

"Can I just ask you one thing before we start?" Dr James asked "On my notes it says that you are Nikki Cunningham but Dr Alexander?"

"Oh that" Nikki said "Harry and I work together in the same lab so it is easier to call me by my maiden name than have two Dr Cunningham's but my legal name is Cunningham"

"That wraps that up then, I admit I was a tiny bit confused about it but it all makes sense now" Dr James grinned and Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You mentioned something about working in a lab?"

"Yes, we work in a crime lab. We're both pathologists"

"Ah" Dr James said and typed something on his computer "Well this is new for me then, I've never had people who are as qualified as me in here" he paused and thought about what he had just said "Not that I meant that in a rude way of course"

"We know" Harry nodded and grinned at his wife who looked nervous. He reached down and clasped her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm going to need to ask you a few questions before we start with the ultrasound" Dr James said and turned back to his computer.

----

"I really should know all of these questions off by heart now" Dr James joked fifteen minutes later as he finished asking them "I've asked them so many times"

Harry chuckled slightly then turned to his wife when no sound came out of her, seeing that she was rather pale he frowned.

"Nikki are you alright?" he asked and she shook her head

"Toilets in there" Dr James pointed to a door on the opposite wall and Nikki jumped up and rushed through it before she vomited into the toilet.

"How did you know she was going to be sick?" a bemused Harry asked and Dr James grinned

"You'd be surprised at how easy it is to pick up facial expressions when you work in this job, you see them all"

"Before we go any further can you call Nikki and I by our names? It's easier if you do"

"Of course I can" Dr James nodded "I'm Aaron to you then if I'm going to be with you for the next few months"

They looked up as Nikki stumbled back into the room and Harry jumped up to help her to the bed where Aaron had indicated for her to lay.

"Are you alright now?" he asked and smoothed some of her hair away from her face.

"It's horrible" Nikki muttered and closed her eyes

"It wont last long, don't worry" Aaron informed them and Nikki nodded and opened her eyes again.

"Do you have children?" she asked the man in front of her who shuffled his feet slightly.

"No, well…I'm..um...gay"

"Oh" Nikki nodded "Do you have someone?"

Aaron looked pleased that they didn't resent him for being gay and nodded.

"Been with him for ten years, since we were both sixteen" he replied then motioned for Nikki to lay on the bed and pull her top up. She did so and Harry went and sat on a chair on the opposite side of the bed and held her hand.

"So according to what you have told me I think you're about eight weeks along but lets see what your baby tells me shall we?" Aaron informed them as he dripped some gel on Nikki's stomach causing her to wince at the coldness "Sorry" he apologised "I don't know why they haven't invented some warm gel yet"

Nikki giggled and lay her head back against the pillows and stared at the screen next to the bed, she felt Harry lean forward and grasped his hand tightly. Nikki couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes when she saw the picture of her baby on the screen.

"There we go" Aaron said softly as he re-adjusted the scan so they got a better image "There's your baby"

Nikki choked out a sob as she saw the image of hers and Harry's baby for the first time. Nikki squeezed Harry's hand harder as the tears ran down her face and Harry reached over and put his arm around his wife and kissed her, his own tears running down his cheeks.

"Our baby's beautiful Nikki" he whispered into her hair and she nodded and wiped her face.

Turning to Aaron she gave him a watery smile.

"Thank you"

Aaron nodded and gave them a grin

"You're welcome but I think you did all the work didn't you?" he asked them making both Harry and Nikki blush.

------------------------------

When they walked into their house after returning from the hospital Nikki took one look at Harry and grabbed the back of his head bringing him down for a passionate kiss.

"I really need you right now Harry" she mumbled against his mouth as she undid the buttons of his shirt.

"You heard what the doctor said, you need to take it easy" Harry chided her as he took her hands away from his shirt. Nikki pouted and leant up to kiss him again.

"You better make the most of it now Harry" she whispered into his ear making him shiver "Because in a few months I will be too fat and grumpy to do anything"

She squealed suddenly when Harry lifted her into his arms and started to carry her up the stairs, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him another kiss.

"I cant have the mother of my child over exerting herself by walking up the stairs, can I?" he grinned.

* * *

**Day off school! Whoo! The heating packed up and the electricity went off. :D**

**There should be more angst coming up soon if I feel in the angsty mood. There's been enough fluffy goodness for a bit I think. lol! ;)**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

"Come on Nikki we have to get up" Harry called from the bathroom as his wife lay in bed, groaning she pulled the duvet covers over her head and turned her back to the bedroom door trying to drift back to sleep. "Nikki?" Harry asked as he walked into the room pulling a jumper over his head, the middle of February had brought with it colder winds and rain, making a jumper and warm clothes essential if you didn't want to freeze.

"Go away" came Nikki's muffled voice from under the covers and Harry grinned. Walking over to the bed he took the top of the duvet in his hands and pulled it away from his wife. Smiling down at her he couldn't help but lean down and plant a kiss on her lips as she glared at him.

"Go away" she repeated "It's too cold to get up and I'm tired"

"We have to go to work" Harry told her and pulled the duvet away from her as she tried to make a grab for it. "and we get to show Leo pictures of our baby"

"That can wait, we have seven months to do it" Nikki told him

"Stop being stubborn and get out of bed" Harry sighed "We are going to be late"

"Harry your baby needs rest" his wife moaned and Harry grinned.

"As you said my love, the little one has seven months to do that"

The only answer he got was a loud groan from Nikki.

---------------------

"Good morning" Leo called cheerfully from across the lab.

"Morning Leo" Harry replied and Nikki just glared at the older man who frowned and mouthed to Harry.

"What's wrong?"

"Hormones?" Harry suggested quietly and Leo nodded knowingly "She wouldn't get up this morning and I practically forced her to, I felt really bad"

"And so you should for forcing your pregnant wife to get up and go out into the cold" came a voice behind him causing both men to jump and turn sheepishly to Nikki who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I said I was sorry Nikki" Harry said quietly "But we needed to get to work"

Nikki mumbled something that neither man could hear then walked over to her desk.

"How was the scan?" Leo asked as he leant on the back of a chair and looked between his two young co-workers. Nikki suddenly perked up and grinned.

"It was great, we got to see our baby and yes we did bring photo's" Nikki finished as Leo opened his mouth to interrupt and ask that question. Leo walked over and stood by Nikki's desk as she rummaged around in her bag then pulled out the square pieces of paper that held the picture of her child. Handing them to Leo she looked over his arm as he stared down at them with a smile on his face.

"Wow" was all he could say at he glanced his eyes over the outline of the small human "It's so tiny"

Nikki nodded and bit her lip.

"Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?" Leo asked as he handed the photo's back to Nikki. Harry walked over behind Nikki and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"No" he replied "We want a surprise"

"Did the doctor say anything about working in the lab or with the bodies?" Leo enquired.

"No"

"Yes"

Harry and Nikki answered at the same time causing Leo to sigh and shake his head.

"He said to be careful as normal around the chemicals at this point of the pregnancy and at later stages she shouldn't be around them. The same with the bodies but Nikki should be even more careful with them in case of disease or contamination, things like that" Harry replied and looked down at his wife who had a slight scowl on her face at the thought of not being able to work properly.

"So the maternity leave will have to start sooner than normal then?" Leo asked and Harry nodded while Nikki shook her head. Inwardly rolling his eyes, Leo knew why they both got on so well.

"Not too early" Nikki said "Eight months?"

"No way" Harry laughed before Leo could say anything "That would be too dangerous for you and the baby, as well as Leo's and mine's blood pressure"

"Seven?" Nikki suggested and looked at Leo for help.

"Six" Harry told her and she shook her head

"You're not talking about how many children you are going to have are you?" came a strong accented voice in the lab doorway and they all turned to see Sam standing there. Nikki laughed and shook her head as Leo turned and walked over to the newcomer and pulled her into his arms in a rare show of affection that Harry and Nikki knew would be happening more often.

"No we were talking about how far along I should be when I start maternity leave" Nikki told her friend as she hugged her "Welcome back by the way"

"It's good to be back" Sam replied "So you know how far along you are?"

"We had a scan yesterday" Nikki explained "I'm eight weeks along and already they are discussing my maternity leave, I think they just want to get rid of me" she joked

"Of course not" Harry told her "We just don't want anything bad to happen"

Nikki smiled and leant up to kiss him. Harry kissed her back just as passionately and pulled her closer.

"Young love" Sam laughed and turned to Leo who was rolling his eyes "How have you been?"

"Lonely" he said as he took her arm and directed them towards his office. Harry and Nikki had broken apart and Nikki was now sitting at her desk, Harry was on his way towards the layout room to finish the case he was on. "But I'll be okay now" he grinned

"Good" was Sam's reply "Everything is sorted in Cambridge, from now on I belong to you"

"Well that's good" Leo nodded "Sam before we go any further" he said quietly "I haven't had a proper relationship like this since my wife died and I'm probably going to be a bit hesitant at times"

"You and me both Leo" Sam assured him "Don't worry, we'll take it slow from now on okay?"

Leo nodded and stole a quick kiss from her.

"Thank you for understanding"

* * *

**Getting up on a cold morning is a bitch isnt it? I hate it! **

**Another day off school today as the heating isnt fixed yet! :D**

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

Harry was the first home that evening while Nikki stayed behind at the lab to finish the paperwork for the case she had just completed. As he stood at one of the kitchen benches waiting for the kettle to boil the front doorbell rang. Turning around slightly Harry frowned knowing that it would be too early for Nikki to be back and that she had a key. Sighing Harry walked away from his well deserved mug of coffee and to the front door. Opening it he saw someone who he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dr Cunningham"

"Mr Alexander" Harry greeted, surprise etching his voice, and was thankful that Nikki wasn't at home "What can I do for you?"

"I want to see Nikki" Victor replied and looked Harry up and down as if observing a specimen "but I was told she had moved out, you were the one person I know who would know where she lived"

Harry was struck dumb for a moment and frowned.

"What did you want to see her about?" he asked suspiciously and the man in front of him shrugged.

"I wanted to see if she had forgiven me yet"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, this man hurt Nikki then comes back months later wondering if _she _had forgiven _him. _

"Wondering if Nikki has forgiven you?" Harry laughed and shook his head "I cant believe this. Nikki wont ever forgive you after what you did"

"But she's my daughter" Victor argued and pushed past Harry and into the house "Where is she?"

"Mr Alexander" Harry said loudly and slammed the door as he followed the older man into the living room "She isn't here and no I'm not telling you where she is now get out of my house"

"I want…." Victor started but Harry cut him off

"We all want something but sometimes life isn't fair and we don't get it and this is one of those times" Harry glared at him

"No" Victor said and looked the younger man in the eye "I want to see my daughter"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he heard a key in the front door. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly as Nikki's voice drifted in from the hallway.

"Harry?"

"In the living room" he called back and opened his eyes to see a triumphant Victor staring at him.

There was a gasp from the doorway as Nikki walked in and cast her eyes over the man in front of her.

"Harry?" she asked quietly and her husband walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. "What's he doing here?"

Harry glanced at the man behind him before turning back to the woman in his arms.

"I didn't invite him in if that's what you mean" he whispered and leant down to kiss her ignoring the noise that Victor made behind them "He wants to know if you have forgiven him"

Nikki scoffed and shook her head then barged past Harry and stood facing her father.

"I told you once to get out and don't come back. Now kindly do that please" she said, her voice dangerously quiet and Harry knew not to disobey her when she used that tone that was being used more frequently now she was pregnant.

"So you two are together?" Victor asked and looked between Nikki and Harry, completely ignoring what Nikki had just said.

"Yes" Nikki nodded bringing his attention back to her "And we've been married five months, not that it is any of your business"

"Married? You didn't tell me"

Nikki burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Can you believe this?" she asked Harry who walked over to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her upper arms and pulled her closer to him "Did you tell me when you got married again? To someone younger than me? What about your affair? Or your daughter? No you didn't!" Nikki shouted and Harry leant down and kissed her hair trying to soothe her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist in an attempt to stop her getting physical and he placed his hand on her stomach "So tell me why the hell I should have told you that I was getting married?"

"Nikki calm down" Harry whispered "It's not good for the baby" he said this even quieter so Victor couldn't hear.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Nikki sobbed at her father who didn't reply "You keep coming back when I don't want to, I hate you cant you see that? You…you.." instead of saying something else, Nikki broke out of Harry's grasp and swung her fist hitting Victor on the side of the face causing him to stumble back and cry out.

"You little bitch" he hissed and Nikki took a step back in shock as he advanced towards her. Harry grabbed her firmly but gently and pulled her behind him as he stood in front intending to take whatever Victor was going to give Nikki. "You're just like your mother"

"Get out" Harry hissed and grabbed the older man by his shirt "If you ever even try to contact Nikki again I will call the police and you will spend the rest of your life in a cell. Understood?" he asked as he pushed Victor towards the door. "We've told you time and time again but this time I promise I will do it"

With that Harry turned and slammed the door, walking back into the living room he rushed over to a sobbing Nikki and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and cried as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why…does he..keep coming back?" she sobbed and Harry rested his chin against her hair and sighed.

"He wont anymore. I promise" he told her "Come on Nikki calm down, it's not good for the baby" Harry said and heard her take a few deep shuddering breaths as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Do you want something to drink to calm you down?"

Nikki shook her head as she raised it off his chest and leant up to give him a kiss. Tangling her hands in his hair she drew back slightly and gave him a watery smile.

"I'm going to have a bath" she told him and Harry nodded and kissed her again "I love you"

"and I love you too Nikki, don't ever forget that" her husband replied and she nodded slightly then untangled herself from him and walked out of the room. Harry heard her walk up the stairs and let out a long breath, walking into the kitchen he turned the kettle on again, intent on having the coffee he was denied earlier, this was stopped however when he heard Nikki's terrified shout from upstairs.

* * *

**Ooh! Am I evil? ;)**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

"Harry!"

He turned and ran out of the kitchen and jogged quickly up the stairs in the direction of where his wife's shout came from. Running into their bedroom he saw Nikki bent over in the middle of the room clutching her stomach and tears rolling down her face. Harry's heart thumped in his chest as he rushed over to her and crouched down. Nikki reached out and placed one of her hands on his shoulder and squeezed it hard.

"It hurts" she sobbed and clenched her eyes shut.

Harry swore quietly, placing one hand on Nikki's back he reached for his mobile with the other. Nikki was oblivious to this as another stab of pain shot up her body causing her to take in a deep shuddering breath and let out a small moan.

"Nikki" Harry whispered as he hung up the phone, when he got no answer he repeated her name, louder this time. "Nikki"

She looked up at him fear mirrored in both of their eyes as tears slipped down Nikki's face.

"The ambulance…." Harry stopped when Nikki's legs gave way beneath her and he jumped up to catch her. Laying her in his arms he ran his hand through her hair and tried not to let his own tears fall, but failed miserably. Nikki doubled over in his arms and Harry held her tighter and stroked her back, glancing down he felt his heart plummet as he caught sight of the blood that coated Nikki's trousers.

"No" he whispered as Nikki lost consciousness in his arms.

-------------------

Leo and Sam had just walked into his house when the phone rang.

"Just ignore it" he told Sam who raised an eyebrow a look of surprise on her face "What?"

"Leo ignoring a phone call? This must be a first" she joked and Leo rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss.

"I can do it you know. It's going to be the lab and I really don't feel like going back"

"Something tells me that you haven't said that in a while" Sam commented as she took her coat off and hung it up. Leo shook his head and did the same with his coat.

"I haven't"

He then leant down and kissed the woman in front of him causing her to moan in surprise. The phone rang again and Leo broke away with a glare on his face, Sam giggled as he reached over and pulled it off of the table.

"Dalton" he snapped when he answered it "Oh, Harry what are…"

Sam looked up at him when he gasped and mouthed 'What?'. Leo shook his head and focussed his attentions on the phone.

"Is she alright? Where is she?" Leo asked as he picked up Sam's coat and threw it to her before shrugging his own on. Sam did the same without argument knowing something was wrong. Leo hung up the phone and ran his hand over his face.

"And I was going to ignore it" he said quietly and held his hand out for Sam to take.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she was practically pulled from the house.

"Nikki's just been taken to the hospital" Leo explained as they got into the car

"Why? What's happened?" Sam enquired suddenly scared for her friend.

Leo shook his head and pulled out of the driveway.

"I don't know, Harry just said she collapsed and was on the way to the hospital"

Sam didn't ask anything else, she knew Leo was now in a tetchy mood and didn't trust herself to say anything. She frowned as she looked out of the window, sometimes she felt that Leo put Harry and Nikki before her.

-----------------

"Harry" Leo called out as he spotted his friend pacing in the corridor of the hospital. The younger man whipped around and Leo saw his tear stained face. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head and let out a sob.

"Nikki…Nikki she…she" Harry stopped and started to cry again. Leo reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry" he said loudly "Try to calm down"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"There was blood Leo" he whispered and brought his hands up to his face "Oh God Leo"

"Did she fall?" Leo enquired as he tried to work out what happened even though he had a pretty good idea.

"No, she just…she's going to loose the baby Leo"

"She's not" Leo snapped not daring to believe that "She wont Harry, Nikki's too strong for that and that baby is going to be as stubborn as both it's parents so the little one isn't going to give up that easily"

Harry stared at the older man with hope and nodded.

"I know, I don't know why I thought that" he mumbled "I shouldn't have"

"Do you know where she is?" Leo asked as he looked down the corridor. Harry indicated down the hallway.

"One of these" he replied "They rushed her straight in to do tests but wouldn't let me in" he bit his lip to stop himself crying again and took in a deep breath.

"Mr Cunningham?"

Both men turned to see another man standing by a door just down the corridor. Harry and Leo then walked towards the man.

"Yes?" Harry asked when they reached him "How's Nikki and our baby?"

"They are fine" the doctor told him and Harry laughed in relief and a grin spread across his face.

"Really?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, he then pushed the door next to him open and they all walked in. The doctor shot a look at Leo that Harry caught.

"Leo can stay, he's a very close friend and our baby's godfather"

Leo raised his eyebrow at this and gave Harry a smile and a nod making Harry blush slightly at the unorthodox way of asking, he would defiantly be getting moaned at by Nikki for that. He then turned to the woman laying in the bed and crouched down next to her. She had a drip in her arm that was giving her clear fluids and another one that contained blood. Taking Nikki's hand in his he entwined their fingers and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the sleeping woman's hand gently. He then reached out and ran his hand carefully through her blonde hair.

"They're fine?" he asked just to make sure.

"They all are yes" came the doctor's reply and Harry frowned.

"All of them?" he enquired and turned his head so he was looking at the doctor who was on the other side of the bed.

"Yes, Mrs Cunningham is carrying twins"

* * *

**Ooh! I couldn't help but give them twins because the imagine is a rather cute one. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

"Twins?" Harry spluttered "We're having twins?"

He heard Leo chuckling behind him and turned to his friend with a shocked look on his face.

"What happened?" Harry suddenly asked the doctor who had been looking at both men with an amused look on his face "Why did she…?"

"Mrs Cunningham almost miscarried the babies" the doctor explained and Harry was glad he went straight to the point "but we were able to save them just in time, we had to give Mrs Cunningham some strong painkillers that is why she's out at the moment. She should be awake soon or defiantly within the next four hours"

"Thank you so much" Harry said and the doctor gave him a small smile, nodded then walked out of the room. When he had gone the room was plunged into a comfortable silence. Harry stayed crouched next to the bed and Leo went and sat in a chair across the room from them.

"Twins Leo" Harry said after a while and Leo chuckled again.

"Twice the trouble. Congratulations"

"Thank you" Harry replied then looked over at the older man "Did you leave Sam at home?"

Leo sighed and shook his head, he looked away from Harry's gaze and out of the window.

"I…we…It's not going to work Harry"

Harry frowned and shook his head.

"Why? You two really like each other"

"That's not the point Harry" Leo sighed "The point is that I'm married to my work and I haven't got the time or the patience for a relationship. You and Nikki are the closest thing I will have to a family and Sam…" he stopped "Sam doesn't understand the fact that I will drop everything for you two"

"I meant what I said Leo, about you being godfather to the baby…babies" Harry changed the subject and knew Leo well enough to know he would be grateful for the change.

"I would be delighted to" Leo smiled and both heads swivelled to the bed when they heard a groan.

"Nikki"

The woman in the bed turned as her husband spoke and frowned.

"Harry?" she whispered and he nodded and smiled "What happened? Our baby?" her hand fell to her stomach and Harry stood up, entwining his hand with hers on her stomach and kissed her gently.

"Our babies are fine Nikki, they are going to be fine and so are you"

"Babies?" Nikki asked and glanced at Leo who had a relieved look on his face then back at Harry who was nodding and holding back his tears as he stroked her forehead gently.

"We're having twins"

They didn't notice the sound of the door opening or closing when Leo had walked quietly out of the room as they were too wrapped up with each other. Nikki's eyes filled with tears as she heard this.

"Two babies" she whispered "I didn't loose them" she confirmed and Harry nodded.

"We still have them" Harry told her and sat down on the bed next to her, his hand still with hers on her stomach. "They're all ours"

Nikki let out a sob as she heard this and let the tears roll down her face. Harry smiled slightly and gently pulled her into his arms being careful of the drips. He kissed her forehead and she cried and rubbed her back gently.

"I was so scared I would loose them Harry" she whispered as she clung to his jumper.

"Leo said that they are as stubborn as us" Harry informed her and she let out a watery chuckle "They wont give up that easily"

"We're not that stubborn are we?" Nikki asked and looked up at her husband who reached up with one hand and wiped her face free of tears.

"Well…I'm not" Harry grinned "You are though"

Nikki giggled and leant up to kiss him before settling in his arms again.

"I asked Leo to be godfather" Harry said after a few minutes silence and Nikki looked up at him

"Did you do it in your usual 'subtle' manner?" she asked and Harry looked sheepish and nodded

"Well the doctor who was tending to you wondered who he was and that was the first thing that came into my mind so I just blurted it out. I asked Leo properly a few minutes later"

Nikki rolled her eyes, too tired to do anything else.

"What did he say?"

"Yes of course. Anyway we will need a babysitter wont we, for when we want nights in alone?" Harry told her suggestively causing Nikki to hit him lightly on the chest.

"Behave, I'm in hospital and shouldn't be thinking of things like that"

Harry didn't say anything but stared down at the woman wrapped around his waist.

"You need to take it easy at work"

To his surprise Nikki nodded and sighed.

"I know. I promise from now on that I wont push myself to hard at work"

"Thank you"

------------------------

At the same time Leo found Sam sitting in the hospital café and gave her a small sad smile as he walked over to her.

"How are they?" Sam asked as soon as he got to her and stood up ready to leave

"They are all fine" Leo said and didn't attempt to reach out to her "Nikki's having twins"

Sam smiled slightly and nodded.

"Double the trouble if they are anything like their father then"

Leo laughed and they started to walk towards the car park

"Or their mother. Nikki keeps getting in scrapes as well"

Sam didn't respond to this and there was silence all the way to the car. There was no talking as they sat in the car on the way home.

The silence continued until they walked into Leo's house then it got too much for Sam and she turned to the man behind her.

"Leo we need to talk"

Leo's heart sunk at these words, on his way to the hospital café he had vowed to himself that he would make it work between himself and Sam.

"What about?" he asked deliberately avoiding looking at her as he took his coat off.

"Us" Sam replied "Is it going to work Leo?"

"Of course it is" Leo said quickly not taking his eyes off of the wall in front of him, keeping his back turned to her.

"I don't think it is" Sam said quietly and looked out of the window to hide her tear filled eyes from Leo "You're too…you're married to your work Leo and I cant compete with that" she said "Or Harry or Nikki. You love them more than you do me"

"Sam…."

"Don't 'Sam' me Leo. It's not going to work between us and you know it"

"But I thought we were…."

Sam let out a sob and shook her head.

"When you got that call from Harry you dropped everything to go to them"

"That's because I was told that Nikki had been rushed to hospital" Leo said loudly and spun around to face Sam "She is like a daughter to me Sam and when you get that phone call saying that your daughter has been taken to the hospital you don't hang around, you go and see them"

"You love them more than you do me" Sam stated and Leo nodded

"Yes I do, fine" he shouted and slammed his hand on the table next to him making her jump "I do, Harry and Nikki are my family. They were the ones who were there for me even though they had each other to worry about. I have no-one without then and if you cant even let me go and see one of them when she is in hospital then I don't think I want to be with you Sam"

Sam didn't say anything, she only nodded and blinked away her tears. She pushed past Leo and out of the front door slamming as she walked out of the house. Leo drew in a deep breath and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

**Had to get rid of Sam somehow. :( I just can't write her at all. **

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

It didn't surprise Leo at all when a few days after their argument Sam told him she was leaving having found a job in a lab back in Ireland. It surprised him however when he found himself not fighting back and asking her to stay, he realised after their relationship would never have worked after their argument and he was stupid for telling Sam he loved her, he knew he didn't deep down. Two days after Sam left, Nikki was let out of hospital with orders from the doctor to have at least a week off which she complied with without an fuss. Both Harry and Nikki had been confused when Leo had explained his situation with Sam but realising that it wasn't their place, they left the subject alone.

"What brought it on?" Leo asked suddenly, shattering the silence of the lab as he and Harry sat in the layout room. Harry looked up at him and frowned. "Nikki's…accident" he said.

"Oh" Harry replied and shrugged as he looked back down at the evidence on the table in front of them "Victor had come round to see her and she got stressed" he mumbled and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"He came back?"

Harry nodded and smirked slightly.

"I told him I would call the police the next time he turned up"

"and I'm sure most of the male section of the police force would go rushing to Nikki's aid" Leo commented making Harry laugh and nod.

"Probably" he sighed "That's the trouble with having a beautiful wife"

"They respect both of you though" Leo said and Harry made a noise in agreement.

--------------

When Harry walked into his house after work the smell of coffee hit his nostrils causing him to frown. Closing the door quietly behind him he placed his keys on the table beside the door and shrugged off his coat, he hung it up then walked quietly through the living room and into the kitchen where Nikki had her back to the door staring at the coffee machine as though willing it to brew faster. Harry smiled and leant against the doorframe and looked his wife up and down. His eyes rested for longer on her stomach and he could just see the start of the bump that was forming, a burst of pride shot through him as he thought of their two babies. He looked up to see Nikki staring at him with a amused smile on her face and gave her a smile.

"You're staring" she stated as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I just cant believe that our babies are growing" he rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach "here" he finished and Nikki sighed contentedly and leant back against him.

"I know" she whispered and placed one of her hands over his, she placed the other one on his cheek and ran her thumb gently across it. "If a few years ago someone had told me that I would be married to my best friend and co-worker _and_ be pregnant with his children I would have sent them to a loony bin" she paused "After wishing that was true" she added afterwards causing Harry to chuckle against her cheek. A shiver ran down her body and she turned in his arms, leaning up she captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss and tangled her hands in his hair before he could draw away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moaned as he probed her mouth with his tongue, Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more and backed her against the kitchen worktop. Breaking the kiss, Harry looked down at her with a slightly dazed look.

"Where did that come from?" he asked and Nikki grinned at him, her eyes full of mischief.

"Well it's true what they say, pregnant women do feel more…" she searched for the word "_needy"_ she whispered into his ear and grinned at the shiver than ran down his body.

"I don't want to hurt you" Harry told her and she moved her hands from his hair. She placed one on his shoulder and one on his cheek.

"You're so caring Harry" she said quietly and tears filled her eyes. Blinking she pushed them away and chuckled "Sorry, hormones. You'll have to get used to them. You wont hurt me Harry, unless you want to wait another seven months for sex" she shrugged and Harry's eyes widened making her giggle "Come on" she said and taking his hand, she led him out of the kitchen, the coffee forgotten.

--------------------

Later on when they lay in bed Harry ran his hand over Nikki's stomach and felt the small bump that was forming, not noticeable to anyone else but to Harry, who knew Nikki's body like the back of his own hand, it was getting more obvious.

"That tickles" a sleepy voice mumbled and Harry looked up at his wife who was looking at him with a smile on her face. She brought one of her hands to her stomach and placed it next to her husbands.

"There's a bump" Harry told her. He sounded so awestruck that Nikki had to giggle and run her other hand through his already messy hair.

"Our babies" she whispered "I suppose I'll be twice the size of a pregnant woman as I'm having twins, I wont be able to move"

"You'll be fine" Harry said and leant down to kiss her, his hand still lingered on her stomach as he stroked it with his thumb "It wont be for that long"

"It's easy for you to say" Nikki said loudly "You wont have to carry around two extra bodies and give birth to them"

"I'm glad about that Nikki" Harry admitted "I don't think I could cope. Women who do really amaze me. I realise that most men don't have the capacity to understand what you go through"

Nikki looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sly look on her face.

"Are you thinking that you'll get lucky again?" she asked and Harry grinned

"How am I doing?"

Nikki shrugged and kissed him.

"Very well"

* * *

**You're reviews of the last chapter had me laughing a lot. There were some saying that Sam should stay, some saying that she should definatly be gone and others that didnt mind! It amused my small mind to read so many different views on her. :D**

**3 days until Christmas and Doctor Who! Whoo!**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

When Nikki reached her fourth month it was obvious to everyone that she was pregnant but due to the hormones that were raging through her body, no-one apart from Harry commented. As soon as Nikki hit four months Leo banned her from entering the cutting room unless there utter necessity or if there were no bodies out of the coolers. Nikki had argued of course but Leo was adamant and she had finally backed down and agreed to his terms. Harry had been relieved at this, thinking that he and Leo were going to have a fight on their hands.

"Bloody hell" came a shout from the lab and Leo looked up in surprise as the voice reached his ears. He heard the sound of smashing glass and instantly walked out of his office to see Nikki standing by her desk with an angry look on her face and a broken beaker on the floor next to her. Her hand was rubbing circles on her stomach and she was glaring at the glass that lay at her feet.

"Nikki?" Leo asked hesitantly

"What?" she snapped and turned quickly to look at him "Sorry Leo" she said when she saw who it was and looked back down at the smashed beaker.

"What happened?" Leo asked as he walked over to her and made her sit down on her chair.

Nikki blushed and mumbled something that Leo didn't hear.

"Sorry?"

"The laptop stopped working"

Leo whispered something under his breath causing Nikki to glare at him and smack him on the back of the head, shocking him slightly. Nikki didn't seem to notice what she had just done as she cast her eyes over the man in front of her.

"Don't mumble around me" she snapped and placed her hand on her stomach again.

"Sorry" Leo apologised as Harry walked in.

"What happened?" he asked as he spotted the glass on the floor and Leo called one of the lab techs over to clean it up.

"Nothing" Nikki said loudly and glared at Leo, daring him to oppose her. When he didn't she looked back at her husband who was frowning in confusion. "I accidentally broke a beaker that's all"

Harry nodded slightly but didn't believe her, he let the subject drop however and turned to his male co-worker.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked and Leo gave him a small smile and shook his head.

"I'd rather not. Have some time together you two" he said and walked into his office and closed the door.

Harry perched himself on the side of Nikki's desk and took her hand in his. She stood up and moved so she was in front of him.

"It's time to go home" she told him and they both glanced over at Leo who was sitting at his desk staring at some papers in front of him.

"Okay" Harry sighed and helped his wife into her coat. He kissed her gently on the cheek then took her hand again and led her from the lab.

--------------------

Nikki sighed as she removed herself from Harry's arms as they sat on the sofa that evening, he looked down at her and frowned.

"I'm going to bed" she told him "I'm tired"

Harry nodded and before she could move again Nikki gasped and placed one hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked suddenly but Nikki only grinned and reached for his hand. She placed it on her stomach under hers and watched Harry's face light up when they both felt one of their babies kick. He grinned and gently stroked the bump, he then leant down and placed a kiss on the exposed skin of Nikki's stomach.

"Hello little ones. Are you just reminding us that you are there?"

Nikki's emotions got the better of her when she heard her husband talking to their children and she let out a sob and started to cry. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey" he whispered as he gathered her into his arms "It's alright"

"I'm sorry" Nikki sobbed into his chest "It's the hormones. It's just…seeing you talking to our children...you're going to be a wonderful father"

Harry didn't reply to this and Nikki sensed he was keeping something from her. Looking up at her husband she frowned and wiped her face.

"You don't think you will be" she stated and he looked at her and nodded. He reached up and pushed some of her hair behind her ear as their babies moved around again causing Nikki to shift slightly.

"I don't know how to be a father Nikki" Harry told her and looked down at her stomach "You know mine wasn't a very good role-model"

"Harry look at me" Nikki said and he did "I don't know how to be a mother, not yet so we'll both learn together. Alright?"

Harry gave her a smile and a nod then leant over to kiss her.

"Alright"

"You do realise I'm not going to be getting much rest from now on now the twins are moving" Nikki commented as she tried to stand up but Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her down again. She giggled and turned to place her hands on his chest before kissing him and tangling her hands in his hair.

"I need…to go…to bed" Nikki mumbled as Harry kissed her.

Harry broke away from the kiss and nodded.

"Okay" he said quietly and gave her a quick kiss before unwrapping his arms from around her and letting her go. "I'll be up soon"

Nikki nodded and stood up before walking out of the room.

* * *

**I will probably update once more before Christmas. :D**

**But if not, have a great day! **

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

"That's the last of it" Harry sighed as he placed two bags down on the floor in the hallway, he turned to close the front door and frowned when he turned back to see Nikki picking up two of the bags. "Nikki leave them I'll do it"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and placed her hands on her hips and glared at him "I'm pregnant, that's it, I can carry bags you know"

"But they're heavy and you might hurt yourself" Harry protested and picked up two of the bags he had just set down. "and you have to carry them upstairs"

"They are bags of clothes Harry" Nikki said loudly "I'm not going to break if I take them upstairs, don't treat me like I'm an invalid"

"Okay" Harry shrugged and let her pick the bags up again without protest "I'm sorry"

Nikki nodded but didn't say anything as she turned and walked up the stairs with two bags of baby things. When Harry walked into the room they had designated as the nursery he saw Nikki with a grin on her face and marvelled at how fast her emotions could change.

"What's that grin for?" he smiled and placed the three bags of clothes on the floor.

"I'm just imagining you putting up the furniture" she replied and Harry laughed.

"I might pay Leo to help me" he said and Nikki rolled her eyes and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and leant down to kiss her.

"Harry after they are born I want the babies to sleep in our bedroom for the first few weeks" Nikki stated and looked up at her husband who nodded.

"Okay, I thought you would" Harry nodded "What colour are we going to paint this room?" he asked and looked around.

"A neutral colour" Nikki told him as she untangled herself from him and walked over to the other side of the room "Cream? As we wont know what we are having"

She placed one hand on her stomach as the babies moved and she rubbed it gently as she glanced around, Harry had noticed that she did it without thinking anymore and had to hide his proud grin as he answered.

"Cream it is then" he nodded "You wont be helping by the way, the paint fumes are dangerous"

"Don't start" Nikki said as she glared at him and Harry knew better than to argue.

-------------------

Harry woke during the night feeling as though something was wrong. Sitting up slightly he looked at the bed next to him and saw his wife wasn't there, hearing a noise in the room next door he climbed out of bed and padded quietly to the door of the nursery. He saw Nikki standing in the middle of the room holding one of the small baby grows that they had brought that day, glancing at the clock that was in the hall he saw it was only half past three in the morning then looked back at his wife. Nikki looked up when he walked into the room.

"Did I wake you?" she asked "I'm sorry"

"You didn't" Harry lied and walked over to her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nikki shook her head "I couldn't sleep, I'm still getting used to the babies moving. I'll sleep better when I'm used to it, it's just a really weird feeling"

"I bet it is" Harry agreed and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Can you believe that we will have someone that is this tiny?" Nikki asked him and showed him the cream baby grow that she held in her hands "Let alone two of them"

Harry chuckled slightly and took the clothing article from her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Not really. I don't think I will until I'm holding them"

Nikki yawned suddenly and Harry placed the baby grow in a bag and took his wife's hand.

"Come on" he said "You're tired"

He then led her back to their bedroom and both of them climbed into bed. Harry wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist from behind and pulled her back into his chest. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before laying down and closing his eyes.

-------------------

"Nikki lets not get up today" Harry suggested to his wife as they lay in each others arms the next morning. He turned to lay on his side and studied his wife who still had her eyes closed, he reached down and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt his babies move and smiled.

"What time is it?" Nikki asked sleepily, still not opening her eyes. Harry glanced over at the clock on his bedside table then turned back to Nikki.

"Quarter to eight"

Nikki groaned and placed one of her hands on her face.

"Too early" she moaned and Harry laughed "What?"

"Before you were pregnant you were impossible to keep in bed in the mornings" he told her as she turned her head and opened her eyes "But now I have to practically drag you out of it"

"Well I get tired and your children need sleep as well" she said "Please tell them that, they don't seem to understand that I need to sleep"

Harry laughed slightly and leant down to her stomach.

"Are you going to let mummy sleep?" he asked "She need's her rest"

Nikki reached down and ran one hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it was.

"Still worrying about being a good father?" she asked and he looked up and shook his head.

"No" he replied and gave her a quick kiss "I've decided that we're going to be great parents"

"We need to talk names" Nikki told Harry after a few minutes just laying in each others arms.

"What names do you like?" Harry asked her as he gently rubbed her stomach again.

"Edward" Nikki replied and shifted as she turned to face Harry "and Darius for boys and Emery and Rosalind for girls. What about you?"

"Raymond or Graham for boys and Marissa or Mia for girls"

Nikki giggled suddenly and Harry looked at her as though she was mad.

"You do realise we like the most unusual names?"

"Well we are the most unusual people. We cut up dead people for a living and who wants a normal name anyway? It makes life more interesting" Harry told her and groaned as the phone rang "That better not be Leo, it's our day off" he mumbled as he reached over and picked up the phone "Hello?"

Nikki yawned suddenly and felt her eyes growing heavy, she closed them and cuddled up to Harry as he talked on the phone.

"_Harry is Nikki there with you?" _came Leo's voice down the phone and Harry looked down at his wife

"Yes but she's asleep, she was up half the night with the babies"

"_They're moving?"_

"Oh yes" Harry grinned and ran his hand over Nikki's hair "A lot"

"_Would it be possible for you two to come into the lab as soon as possible please?" _

Leo sounded so urgent that Harry was concerned at once.

"What's wrong?"

"_Victor Alexander just turned up…" _Leo said and Harry interrupted

"What?" he snapped "What the hell does he want now? I hope you told him to pi…"

"_Harry he's dead"_ Leo cut in

* * *

**I hope you all have a great Christmas if you celebrate it and I'll probably post another chapter on boxing day if I can be bothered to plug the laptop in! ;)**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

"_Harry he's dead" _Leo cut in.

Harry stopped talking instantly.

"What?" he gasped and looked down at Nikki who was sleeping with a small smile on his face "What happened?"

"_He was found in his flat. He had taken an overdose"_

"Leo she cant take that at the moment. You know what happened last time he turned up, I don't even know what will happen when we tell her he is dead"

"_I know Harry" _Leo sighed _"But we need a family member to properly identify his body, I know it is him but that wont hold up"_

Harry let out a long breath and leant his head back against the pillow.

"I'll talk to her before hand and tell her" he decided "Then it wont come as such a huge shock when she see's the…see's his body"

"_That's a good idea" _Leo told the younger man.

"Who is it?" Nikki's sleepy voice asked and Harry glanced down at her and gave her a small smile.

"It's Leo"

"Hello Leo" Nikki called as she looked up at Harry.

"_Hello Nikki" _Leo called back _"I'll leave you alone now. See you later"_

"Bye" Harry mumbled as Leo hung up and sighed as he placed the phone on the bedside table.

"What did he want?" Nikki asked and sat up slightly resting on her elbows. Harry didn't reply and Nikki frowned. "Harry?"

Harry licked his lips nervously and sighed.

"Nikki your...Victor was found in his flat, he'd taken an overdose. That's why Leo was ringing up, they need you to identify his body"

Nikki didn't say anything and her face betrayed none of her emotions. Sitting up, she swing her legs over the side of the bed and stood up letting Harry's arm that was around her waist fall to the bed.

"Nikki"

She ignored Harry and walked out of the room without a word. Harry then heard the door to the nursery open then click shut quietly. Realising that his wife needed some time alone Harry sighed and ran one of his hands over his face.

After ten minutes Harry slowly climbed out of the bed and walked quietly to the nursery, opening the door he peered in and saw Nikki sitting in the rocking chair over the other side of the room tears slipping down her face. Closing the door behind him Harry walked over to the chair and crouched down in front of his wife and grasped her hands in his. She didn't say anything but squeezed his hands and turned to him with a tear streaked face. Nikki started to sob again and slid off of the chair and onto the floor, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and cried into his chest. Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and gently moved her so she was sitting on his lap, one of his arms around her back and his other hand placed on her stomach as she cried.

"I don't know why I'm upset Harry" she whispered through her tears "I hated him"

"He was your father" Harry told her "There's still some sort of love deep down"

Nikki scoffed and shook her head.

"Well it might be the shock and your hormones" Harry suggested as he stroked her hair.

"The bastard killed himself" Nikki hissed "How selfish can you get?"

Harry didn't reply to that question, it was the same one he had asked himself when he found out that his own father had taken his life.

"Do I need to identify the body?" Nikki asked quietly after her sobs had died down.

"You do yes" Harry nodded and leant back against the wall behind him "But if you don't feel up to it today I'm sure we could go tomorrow"

"No, I want to do it today and get it over and done with. I never want to see him or his body ever again after today. Understand?" Nikki snapped and Harry nodded in surprise "He almost cost us our babies Harry. I'm not even organizing a funeral for him"

"Nikki…" Harry started

"No Harry" she shouted and climbed out of his arms and stood up. Harry did the same and turned to his wife who had more tears slipping down her face "I'm not seeing him again after today, he's ruined my life enough and all he has done is lied to me. Harry, he almost killed our babies. It was him coming round here that caused…what happened"

Harry only nodded and gathered Nikki into his arms again and kissed her.

"Okay" he whispered "Nothing after today, I promise"

"Thank you" Nikki sobbed and Harry wondered if she had just made a mistake she would regret.

----

While Nikki was finishing getting ready to go to the lab Harry picked up the phone and dialled Leo's number.

"Leo" he said when the phone was picked up "We're just about to leave"

"_How did she take it?" _

"Not well" Harry sighed and leant against the wall "I think it was more of the hormones though because she told me that after identifying the body she never wants to see him again"

"_and a funeral?"_

"Nikki flatly refused to get involved"_"I thought she would do that" _Leo commented and sighed _"Okay I'll see you soon"_

"Okay bye" Harry said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked as she walked down the stairs. Harry turned to her and offered his hand, helping her down the last two stairs.

"Leo" he replied and held her coat out for her to walk into "I was just telling him we are on our way"

Nikki nodded and gave him a kiss before walking past him and opening the front door. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her do this and suddenly realised he had a grin on his face.

"What are you staring at?" Nikki asked him suspiciously as she turned around

"My beautiful wife" Harry replied as he followed her.

* * *

**Hope you all had a great Christmas! :D**

**I was going to have Victor walking off into the sunset, as it were, but then I remembered that he didn't deserve it and he wasn't important enough to be murdered. lol!**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

"Harry, Nikki thank you for coming in" Leo said as he greeted them in the hallway near the cutting room. Harry gave him a small nod and a smile but Nikki just stared through the glass doors into the lab. Harry took her hand in his and they both followed Leo through the double doors and into the morgue.

"Harry I cant" Nikki suddenly said as she spun around and walked into her husband "I cant"

Harry took Nikki's hands in his and brought them up to his lips to give them a kiss. He then wrapped one arm around her shoulders and moved closer. Nikki took a deep breath and turned to where Leo was waiting at the other end of the room and nodded.

"I'm with you" Harry whispered as they started forward again and Nikki squeezed his hand.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked as they reached him and Nikki nodded as she ran her eyes over the body that lay on the sterilized metal table in front of them, the white sheet still covering it. Harry stood behind Nikki and placed his hands on her upper arms and rubbed them gently.

"You ready?" Leo enquired and Nikki nodded again and took a deep breath as Leo drew the sheet back from the body. She tensed as soon as she caught sight of her dead father and turned away quickly and brought her hand to her mouth. Harry gently let her go and she turned and buried herself in Harry's chest.

'Thank you' Leo mouthed and Harry nodded as the older man covered the body.

"Come on" Harry said quietly and took Nikki's hand to lead her out of the morgue.

Harry guided Nikki to the break room of the lab and sat her down on one of the sofas, glad that there wasn't anyone else in there.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked and she shook her head. Harry sat down next to his wife and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"I couldn't forgive him" Nikki whispered as she folded her arms around her stomach and rubbed it gently "Even seeing him in there I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. Did you forgive your father?"

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I couldn't" Harry told her "I was nine and couldn't understand why he had done it. That's why I became a Pathologist, to understand why people die"

Nikki sighed and lay her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry removed his arm from her shoulder and placed it around her waist and put his hand on her stomach. One of their children kicked his hand and he smiled.

"They're very lively today" Nikki told him and shifted on the chair so she was more comfortable "and they keep sitting awkwardly"

"Do they hurt you?" Harry asked and Nikki giggled and shook her head

"No, not all the time unless it is a particularly sharp kick. It doesn't happen often"

"Good. What do think we will have?"

Nikki shrugged and stood up, Harry groaned as he rose to his feet and Nikki answered

"I don't really mind as long as they are healthy. But I think we're having boys"

"Really?" Harry grinned and took her hand again "How do you know?"

"Mothers intuition?" Nikki suggested and gave him a quick kiss "I don't really know"

"Well I'll go with my fathers intuition and say we're having one of each" Harry told her and led her out of the break room while Nikki tried to wipe the grin off of her face as they saw Leo.

"You seem to have cheered up" he said when they came up to him and Nikki nodded

"I'm fine, it's off my chest. I'm moving on with my life"

Leo nodded and smiled

"Can I talk to you about maternity leave?" he asked and Nikki groaned while Harry grinned behind her back but wiped it off his face quickly as Nikki turned to him.

"Okay then" Nikki nodded and Leo indicated for them to go into his office.

Leo went and sat behind his desk and leant back in his chair as Harry and Nikki sat in the chairs in front of him. Nikki rested one hand on her stomach and one on the arm of the chair, Harry entwined his with Nikki's and sat back against the back of the chair and crossed one leg over the other.

"Nikki I'm going to put you on maternity leave from six months" Leo told her and to his surprise Nikki nodded.

"If I can actually move then" she scoffed "I'm going to be so fat"

"No you're not" Harry rolled his eyes and Nikki glared at him.

"and Harry you'll have two months leave after Nikki has had the babies" Leo told his younger male co-worker who nodded.

"Thank you. Nikki and I were discussing what we think the babies are going to be" Harry told Leo who nodded and leant forward on his chair "What do you think she's having?"

Leo thought for a moment.

"Girls" Leo said slowly then frowned when Nikki giggled.

"We all think differently" Harry explained "I think we're going to have one of each but Nikki thinks we're going to have two boys"

"Mothers intuition" Nikki repeated as she shrugged and shifted in her seat again. "Leo are you free tonight? We haven't had a night together for a long time"

"Yes I'm free"

"Good, you're coming round to ours" Nikki told him and stood up with some help from Harry "Come to ours at six?"

Leo smiled and nodded

"I'll see you then"

* * *

**I've made my mind up about what Nikki is having! :D But you'll have to wait and find out. ;)**

**Wow! 50 chapter already and ya'll still with me! :D**

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

"Having fun you two?" Nikki asked as she leant against the doorway of the nursery where Harry and Leo were busy decorating the room. Both men were covered in cream coloured paint and to Nikki's amusement it was slowly drying in their hair.

"Of course" Harry smiled and nodded as he placed his paintbrush in the tray on the stepladder that was in the middle of the room and ran his hand through his hair. Nikki laughed as he realised his hand was covered in paint and that his hair was now an attractive cream colour. Harry pouted as Leo sniggered behind his back and his wife tried to stifle her laugh. "That's not funny"

"Yes it is" Nikki nodded and placed her hand on her five month pregnant stomach "Do you two want drinks?"

"No thank you" Harry shook his head and Leo did the same.

"Sure?" Nikki asked "I don't want you two getting dehydrated, who would paint the nursery?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss.

"Glad to see you care so much"

Nikki laughed and leant up for a longer kiss while Leo rolled his eyes humorously and turned back to the wall him and Harry were currently painting. They had both wallpapered the room two days before but had to leave it to dry before painting, Nikki had offered to help paint but both men had flatly refused to let her in the room with the paint and she had retreated downstairs to watch a film.

"Harry you know you love me?" Nikki asked and Harry sighed

"What do you want?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips and rubbed her stomach with his thumbs

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you used _that_ tone of voice" Harry replied and Nikki giggled

"Can you go and buy me some chocolate ice cream?" she asked and Harry sighed dramatically.

"If I have to" he told her and she grinned.

Harry turned to Leo.

"Do you want to stop for a while while I go and get ice cream?"

"I can keep going if you want"

"Leo come downstairs and I'll make you a drink" Nikki told him "I don't want you over doing yourself"

Harry walked past Nikki and down the hall to their bedroom where he found his coat and put it on. When he walked back into the nursery he saw Nikki and Leo shoot him an amused look.

"What?" he asked

"Are you really going out with paint in your hair like that?" Nikki asked and Harry nodded and shrugged then leant down to kiss his wife.

"I'll be back soon, I am so glad you got cravings for something normal"

"Normal?" Nikki scoffed and followed him down the stairs as Leo wiped his hair with a spare towel "I didn't even like chocolate ice cream before I was pregnant"

As they reached the front door Harry turned and gave Nikki another kiss before walking out of the door and getting in his car. Nikki shut the front door behind him and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink Leo?" she asked as she filled the kettle up with water and grabbed a mug for herself.

"I'm fine thank you" came Leo's voice from the living room.

Nikki then grabbed the box containing the herbal tea that she had taken a liking to during the past months and placed one in the mug. Turning around she leant against the worktop behind her and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Leo?" she asked

"Yes?" came his voice from the other room.

"Would you mind if we gave your name to a boy if we have one? as a middle name?" Nikki enquired and frowned when she got no reply. Turning to the kettle as it stopped boiling she poured the water into the mug and squeezed some honey into it before stirring it and turning back to the door to see Leo standing there with an unreadable look on his face.

"You want to give your son my name?" he asked and Nikki nodded and continued to stir her drink nervously "I would love you too"

Nikki grinned suddenly and walked over to Leo to hug him. As she did so one of the babies kicked against Leo, he looked down at her stomach and gasped slightly.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I haven't…not since my wife was pregnant with…." he swallowed slightly and Nikki took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach where the baby kicked again. Leo couldn't help but grin when he felt one of his godchildren move.

"They're lively" he commented and Nikki laughed and nodded.

"You have no idea, they seem to settle down at night though" she told him and squeezed his hand gently "Thank you for helping with the nursery"

Leo shrugged as Nikki turned and picked her drink from the worktop.

"It's what I'm here for" he smiled "helping you and Harry. You're my family after all"

Leo paused as Nikki sipped her drink and leant against the worktop opposite her.

"Do you and Harry plan on having more children?"

Nikki looked surprised for a moment then looked thoughtful.

"I know Harry wants a lot of children and" she paused "Actually so do I, I'm just…."

Leo cocked his head to one side slightly and motioned for her to continue

"You what?"

Nikki shrugged and turned her face away from the older man.

"Nothing"

"Nikki" Leo chided and Nikki sighed and turned back to him.

"I'm scared" she whispered and Leo shook his head

"About what?"

"Just…being a mother" Nikki told him and her eyes filled with tears making Leo step forward and gather her into his arms in a comforting hug "I don't know how to be a mother"

"Nikki you will be a brilliant mother, you wont even have to try. I can tell it will come so naturally to you" Leo told her as she cried into his shoulder.

He held her as she sobbed and as her cried subsided she pulled away from him slightly with a blush on her face.

"Sorry about that Leo" she croaked then cleared her throat "Hormones"

Leo nodded and smiled.

"Are you okay now?"

Nikki nodded slightly and gave him a weak grin as she wiped her face.

"I'm fine. You really think it will come naturally?"

"I do, those children are lucky to have you as a mother"

"Thank you Leo" she whispered then grinned "I don't want any ice cream anymore"

Leo just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Harry with paint in his ruffled hair!!! The image!! :D**

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

Both Nikki and Leo turned as they heard the front door open, a few seconds later Harry walked into the kitchen carrying a tub of chocolate ice cream. As soon as he looked at Nikki he could tell that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he walked over and placed the ice cream on the worktop. Nikki nodded and kissed him.

"Just my hormones"

"You've been using that as an excuse a lot" Harry commented and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and Nikki glared at him.

"Of course I have because it's true and it's also your fault that I am hormonal"

"I think you'll find that it takes two to tango my dear" Harry told her and Nikki glared even more and shrugged his arms away from her waist. She then dragged open a draw making Harry and Leo wince as it made a loud banging noise, she picked out a spoon then slammed the draw back in making both men wince again. Nikki then picked up the tub of ice cream and walked out of the kitchen without another word to either of them. Harry looked at Leo who had an amused look on his face.

"She told me she didn't even want the ice cream anymore" Leo commented and Harry shrugged.

"I'll find her in our bedroom in a few hours crying over a DVD and all the ice cream gone" he told his friend who had to hide a snort of amused laughter. "It was The Lion King last week"

"That is a sad film though" Leo said seriously but his lips twitched.

----

When Leo had gone Harry ventured into his and Nikki's bedroom to see his wife laying in the middle of the bed asleep, one hand under her head the other on her bulging stomach, an empty tub of ice cream next to her on the bed. Harry glanced at the television that was opposite their bed and saw the menu for A Night To Remember showing. Rolling his eyes slightly as he turned the television and DVD player off he wondered why Nikki put herself through films if she knew it was going to make her cry.

"I'll never understand women" he muttered as he leant over the bed and picked up the empty ice cream tub. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek then pulled the duvet cover over her body before turning and walking out of the room turning the light out on his way through the door.

--------

The next day when Harry was in the layout room looking down one of the microscopes he heard a noise behind him. Thinking it was Leo he sighed.

"I think the trace I found is sand"

"Really?" came a distinctly female voice and Harry spun around to face his wife with a grin on his face.

"Hello Nikki" he greeted as she walked over and kissed him "What are you doing in?"

"Can't I visit my husband at work?" she asked coyly and Harry shrugged and kissed her again.

"Of course you can but I don't want you doing any work, you're on maternity leave"

"I know I know" Nikki sighed "That's what Leo said"

"I'm taking you out to lunch today Nikki" Harry said as he leant back against the table "Where ever you want to go"

"Subway" Nikki said quickly and Harry looked surprised "I am really getting cravings for their food"

"Makes a change from ice cream" Harry muttered and tried to look innocent when Nikki glared playfully at him.

"Harry don't try and look innocent, it doesn't work"

Harry pouted and Nikki giggled and kissed him.

"Dr Cunningham….oh..Dr Alexander" came a voice from the doorway and Nikki spun around to see who it was. Harry reached out and placed one hand on her hip subconsciously.

"Detective Mays" Nikki nodded a greeting "I haven't seen you in a while"

"I've been in Cardiff for the last year and a half" Mays explained and his eyes wandered to her stomach. Harry stood up properly, he didn't like this man ever since working with him once before. Harry found him rude and immoral. "You're pregnant"

"Yes I am" Nikki nodded and Harry knew that she didn't like him either

"When are you due?" Mays asked and husband and wife knew they wouldn't be getting rid of him soon

"September" Nikki replied "I'm five months with twins"

"Congratulations" Mills nodded "Who's the father?"

Nikki raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry who was amused that Mays hadn't spotted the two facts that Harry was standing very close to Nikki and also he had his hands on her hips.

"Leo" Nikki nodded trying to keep a straight face and Harry had to cough to hide his laughter. He turned back to the microscope and discreetly started to laugh.

"Professor Dalton?" Mays asked in surprise and glanced at Harry who had his back to him and was shaking with laughter "Well…congratulations"

"Thank you"

Mays nodded then turned and walked out of the layout room. When he had gone Nikki burst into laughter and hung onto the table while Harry tried to get his breathing under control.

"And he's meant to be a detective" he gasped as he wiped his face and Nikki nodded as she took a deep breath in an effort to stop laughing. Leaning over she looked down the microscope to look at the sand Harry had collected.

"What did he even want?" Harry asked her absentmindedly and she shrugged. Glancing over at her Harry did a double take when he saw her looking down the microscope and gently dragged her away. "No working" he said sternly and Nikki rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine"

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Lunch is in half an hour"

"I'll wait in the lab, Leo said I could"

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss before she turned and walked out of the layout room and through the two double doors into the main lab where their desks were. She saw Detective Mays walk out of Leo's office and glanced in when she walked past to see a very confused Leo sitting behind his desk. Grinning to herself she poked her head around the door.

"Hello Leo"

Leo looked up and gave her a look which made Nikki grin.

"So apparently Detective Mays thinks the twins are mine"

* * *

**I had the image of Nikki and Harry joking with Mays...just because I don't like him, he interrupted a nice Harry/Nikki moment. ;)**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

"Ah yes about that" Nikki nodded and took a seat in front of Leo's desk "He came into the layout room the same time as Harry and I were in there and asked who the father was, and considering that Harry had his arms around me at the time…" Nikki shrugged and Leo smirked and nodded. "and he's meant to be a detective"

"I did find it a bit confusing that he came in and congratulated me on being an expectant father" Leo shrugged but he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry about that" Nikki apologised "But the last time I saw him I was almost killed by that lawyer and he was under suspicion, Harry doesn't like him either"

"Not surprising" Leo said as he glanced at his computer

"Excuse me?"

"He was beside himself when he thought that Mays had something to do with the girls murders and that you were with him and in danger, then when Mays chased you in the car he was ready to go out and find you"

"Really?" Nikki smiled "I never knew that"

Leo nodded

"And when you were kidnapped in the woods" he started and turned his chair so he was fully facing her "He told me about your argument and he was terrified that it would have been your last conversation, he was ready to go into the woods and find you himself"

Nikki had to swallow her tears and Leo looked guilty.

"Sorry" he apologised and Nikki shook her head.

"Don't worry Leo, I'm glad you told me"

Leo nodded slightly.

"Leo" came Harry's voice as he walked into the office "The trace I found on the body looks like sand, I've just run it through the computer to confirm but our victim might have been killed on a beach somewhere" he looked up from his folder and smiled at Nikki who smiled back. "I'll be" he checked his watch "Ten minutes?"

"That's fine Harry, take your time"

Harry nodded then turned back to Leo.

"Our victim may have been killed on a beach somewhere then transported for some reason to the flat, but as we're in the middle of London there isn't a beach for miles"

"Sandpit?" Nikki suggested and both men turned to her "Well I don't see the point of transporting a body miles from any beach to the middle of London, the sand may have come from a sandpit of some sort"

"That's good" Leo nodded "We may be able to trace the sand back to the company who sold it, don't they all use different sand?"

Nikki nodded and Harry shrugged.

"Probably" he said "I'll get the results after lunch, Nikki and I have a date with a Subway. Do you want anything Leo?"

Leo shook his head.

"No thank you, I don't eat food like that"

"Us neither" Nikki said as she stood up and placed her hand on her stomach "But the babies are telling me I want some"

Leo laughed and turned to Harry.

"You pass Starbucks on the way back don't you?"

Harry thought about the route for a second then nodded.

"Yes, do you want your usual?"

"Please?" Leo replied "I'll give you the money when you come back"

Harry shrugged on his jacket before reaching out and taking Nikki's hand in his and leading her out of the lab.

"Leo said he was surprised when Mays congratulated him on being an expectant father" Nikki told Harry as they walked out of the front entrance of the lab and into the street. Harry tried not to burst out laughing again and had to stifle his grin.

"He's so gullible"

"Why don't you like him?" Nikki asked

"Why don't you?" Harry shot back as they walked past a group of foreign exchange students and down another road. Nikki just shrugged and looked away.

"He's just…I don't know, he's rude"

"He interrupted us" Harry told her and Nikki frowned "In the morgue"

Nikki blushed as she remembered what they had been doing in the morgue at that moment.

"Oh you remember now" Harry teased as he held the door to Subway open for his wife "I remember it like it was yesterday, how could I not forget you yanking me about on the end on a rope"

"Harry" Nikki hissed and hit him on the chest "Be quiet"

Harry laughed and caught her hand in his and took her to the counter.

----

"Are you really going to eat that?" Harry asked as they stood at the cashier, he motioned to the foot long baguette that Nikki had ordered with everything in.

"Of course I am, I'm eating for three" Nikki replied and the young man behind the till laughed quietly

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and glanced at Harry who was about to roll his eyes, he caught her glare and stopped with a guilty look on his face.

"You are not going to eat all of that Nikki, eating for three or not. I have no idea _where_ you put it" Harry shook his head and paid the boy behind the counter.

"Where do I put it?" Nikki asked and motioned to her bulging stomach "What's this?"

"_That_ is our babies" Harry replied and rolled his eyes at the boy who handed him his change "Thank you"

"And you, have fun" the young man grinned and Harry smiled.

"Oh I will, you'll probably see us in here a few times in the next few months"

"Cravings?"

Harry nodded and picked up the bags that held the baguettes.

"Oh yes"

After saying goodbye Harry followed Nikki out of the shop and handed her her lunch.

"I still say you wont eat all of that"

"I will Harry" Nikki told her husband and motioned for him to go into Starbucks "I'll wait out here"

Harry nodded and handed her the Subway bag before walking through the door and into the coffee shop.

---------------

"Coffee" Harry said as he walked into Leo's office holding a cardboard tray with three takeout cups on it. Looking at the labels he took one off and handed it to Leo.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I can stand much more of that sludge in the machine over there" Leo told him as he took the lid off and took a deep breath of the coffee. He then placed it on the desk and reached into his pocket to pull out the correct change for Harry. Nikki walked into the office and plucked her drink from Harry's hand.

"How much of the baguette have you eaten?"

"Half" Nikki replied and turned to Leo "He doesn't believe that I can eat a whole foot long at the moment"

"I don't know how she can" Harry shrugged

"As I said" Nikki sighed and patted Harry on the cheek before she leant up and kissed him "I'm eating for three"

* * *

**After that chapter I really fancy a Subway. ;) **

**Happy New Year to everyone! and I might even add another chapter later if I get the chance.**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

"Harry I am so bored" Nikki whined as she lay on the sofa. Harry rolled his eyes from where he was sitting at his laptop, that was the fourth time she had said that in the last ten minutes. "Harry"

"Yes?" he sighed and looked up from the laptop screen with a raised eyebrow causing Nikki to giggle.

"I'm bored"

"Really?" Harry said sarcastically "I would never have guessed"

"I'm so fat" she whined "I cant even see my feet anymore, actually, I couldn't even see my feet from six months"

"You're not fat Nikki" Harry said, not bothering to look up from the screen this time "You're eight months pregnant with twins, your not exactly going to be small are you?"

Harry heard Nikki move from her laying position but still didn't look up. Hearing her stand up he glanced at her as she got to her feet.

"I'm going to lay down upstairs, I've got a nasty backache"

"Okay" Harry nodded "Do you want some painkillers?"

Nikki shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"I'll be fine"

"Call if you need anything" Harry said as she walked out of the door

"Will do" she called back as she walked up the stairs.

--------

"Do you want something to eat Nikki?" Harry asked as she walked into the living room two hours later. Shaking her head she sat down slowly on one of the chairs. "Are you alright?"

Nikki nodded then took a deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. Letting the breath go slowly she opened her eyes and saw Harry making his way over to her.

"Was that a contraction?" he asked and Nikki nodded. Harry paled slightly and reached for her hand. "Have you been having them long?"

"No, I've only had three in the past few hours"

"So we've got time yet" Harry nodded and Nikki smiled and mirrored his action. "I'll call Leo and tell him that I wont be in"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and Harry leant forward and kissed her gently then stood up and reached for the phone. Dialling a number he reached down and grasped Nikki's hand in his and ran his thumb gently over the smooth surface.

"Hello Leo" Harry greeted cheerfully as the phone was answered.

"_Harry you sound happy" _Leo commented _"What can I do for you?"_

"Leo Nikki's started having contractions so I wont be in"

"_What?" _Leo gasped and Harry heard the older man place a glass on the table _"When? She's only eight months"_

"A few hours ago" Harry replied and Nikki nodded in confirmation "She's only had a few though and they're miles apart at the moment. Twins normally arrive earlier than single babies anyway"

"_Well good luck then Harry" _Leo told his younger colleague _"Keep me updated will you?"_

"Of course" Harry replied and hung up the phone.

"Harry" Nikki mumbled and he crouched down in front of her "I'm so scared"

"Don't be Nikki. I'm here and I'll be with you all the way okay?" he whispered and placed one hand on her stomach to rub it gently "I'm not going to leave you and soon we'll have two babies" he grinned when he said this and Nikki's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Good, I'll go and put the bag in the car. I'll be back in a minute"

Harry stood up and walked out of the room, Nikki heard Harry walk up the stairs and into the nursery

before his footsteps sounded on the stairs and he walked past the door to the living room. Nikki then heard the jangle of the keys before the front door opened and the car beeped as Harry opened the doors. Nikki gently rubbed her stomach as she thought about her two babies that would soon make their appearance and smiled. The front door clicked shut as Harry walked back into the house and Nikki stood up uneasily.

"Harry" Nikki said as she walked into the room "Whatever I scream at you in a few hours I don't mean it okay?"

Harry laughed slightly at this and kissed her.

"I know you wont" he said "It will be the pain talking"

Nikki groaned slightly

"Let's not talk about the pain now Harry" she said and Harry nodded.

"I'll make you a drink" he told her and walked into the kitchen.

"and just to remind you Harry I am _defiantly_ having a natural birth so no drugs of any kind, don't let me have any even if I beg you"

Harry didn't reply to this and quietly poured some orange juice into a glass for his wife.

"Harry?"

"I just don't like thinking about you in pain" Harry mumbled and Nikki wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, the best she could with her bulging stomach.

"Harry just promise me, no drugs"

"I promise" Harry said as he turned to her.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter for you. :D**

**Once again have a Happy New Year and the next chapter _should_ be up tomorrow. **

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

"Harry" Nikki called out five hours later as her husband was in the kitchen making himself a hot drink "Harry!"

"Yes? What's wrong?" came his voice from the doorway and Nikki looked up at him in relief.

"They're seven minutes apart" she told Harry who nodded and ignored the kettle that had just boiled. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. Harry leant down to kiss her and she rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her hair.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

Nikki shook her head and moved away from him to sit on the sofa where she lay her head back against the back of it and closed her eyes. She placed her hands on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Nikki felt Harry sit next to her and put one arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asked "I really think we should be going now"

Nikki opened her eyes and turned to her husband, nodding she reached over and kissed him gently.

"We should go now" she confirmed and smiled, Harry could tell she was still nervous.

"You're going to be fine" he told her

"I will if you're with me"

-----------

"Harry Austin Cunningham I hate you" Nikki shouted six hours later as she lay in the delivery room. Nikki closed her eyes and squeezed her husbands hand hard making Harry wince. "God I hate you" she breathed as the contraction faded.

"I know honey" Harry whispered and Nikki turned to glare at him.

"Don't you dare 'honey' me"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the midwife.

"Okay Nikki I want you to push for me"

Nikki shook her head and let out a sob making Harry's heart melt. He reached up and moved some of her hair away from her sweaty face.

"Come on beautiful" he whispered "It will soon be over"

Nikki gave him a nod and a small smile which Harry returned.

"Are you ready Nikki?" the midwife asked and Nikki whimpered and nodded "Okay I need you to push with the next contraction"

Nikki did as she was told and let out a loud moan as the pain shot up her body.

"Harry you are sleeping on the sofa for the next eighteen years" Nikki hissed to her husband as the midwife gave a chuckle.

"I've heard it all" she whispered to a very pale Harry who nodded slightly and gave a weak smile "Okay Nikki that's good the head's out"

Moaning Nikki lay her head back against the pillow and gave one last push. The shrill noise of a baby cry filled the room.

"It's a boy" the midwife grinned and Harry let out a small laugh "Here we go"

The boy was put in Nikki's arms and she couldn't help but burst into tears as she looked down at her newborn son, Harry lay one hand on her arm and placed his other on the towel covering his son's head as the boy cried.

"Hey it's alright" Nikki choked out as she soothed the crying boy in her arms "Mummy's here"

She groaned suddenly as another contraction ripped through her body and Harry gripped her hand as it passed. The midwife came over when she saw this.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" she asked and Harry nodded, a grin on his face along with his tears.

"We need to deliver his sibling and get this little boy cleaned up" the midwife told the new parents and Nikki reluctantly gave up her son to another nurse as another contraction caused her to gasp in surprise.

"We have a son Harry" Nikki whispered as Harry leant down and kissed her.

"He's beautiful" Harry told his wife who gave a watery smile and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Okay Nikki let's have another push"

Nikki did as she was told and groaned loudly as tears slipped down her face.

"One more Nikki"

Another cry filled the room and Nikki collapsed back onto the bed and took a deep breath.

"Another little boy" the midwife grinned and placed the screaming newborn into his mothers arms as more tears dripped down her face.

"Hello" she whispered and gently wiped her crying son's head with the towel he was wrapped in "Aren't you handsome"

She looked up at Harry who was trying to stop his tears and they looked up when the midwife came over with the firstborn baby who was whimpering slightly in her arms. She placed the boy in a hesitant Harry's arms and he brought his son up to his chest and gazed at him in wonder. The baby had a splashing of dark hair across his head and when he opened his eyes he had the pale blue colour of most newborns.

"He's gorgeous Nikki" he whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his wife who sat up slowly and leant her head on his shoulder. Nikki reached up and moved the blanket away from her son's face slightly and ran her fingers lightly over his smooth cheek. His eyes moved towards her face and he suddenly sneezed causing both parents to laugh and choke back more tears.

"Here's the other little one" the midwife said as she came back with the other baby "The first baby was five pounds three ounces and the second was five pound one ounce"

"They're so small" Nikki muttered as she cradled her second born son to her chest and gently kissed the sleeping baby.

"It's natural for twins to be smaller than single born babies" the midwife explained and Nikki nodded and looked back at her children.

-----

Half an hour later and they had been moved to their private room where Nikki was laying in the bed holding the first born baby and Harry sitting in the chair close to the bed holding the second born, both babies were asleep. Harry was gazing down at the baby in his arms, whereas his older brother had some brown hair, the younger had a splashing of wispy blonde hair covering his head.

"They're gorgeous" he whispered as he looked up at his wife who nodded and smiled.

"We need to name them" she told him quietly.

"Then you need to sleep" Harry said "You look exhausted"

"Thank you" Nikki laughed and looked down at her sleeping son who was clenching and unclenching his fists as he slept "Edward Leo Cunningham"

Harry smiled and nodded then looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and frowned trying to think of a name that suited the boy.

"Graham Cunningham" he looked at Nikki for confirmation who smiled and nodded

"Graham Austin Cunningham" Nikki supplied the baby's middle name and Harry gave her a grin and nodded then told her,

"Now you need to sleep"

Nikki yawned and nodded slightly again. Harry stood up and leant down so Nikki could kiss Graham on the head before he turned and placed him in the baby bed next to Nikki's, he himself kissed his son then gently pulled the tiny cover over him. Turning round Harry saw Nikki kiss Edward then took him out of his mothers arms and did the same with him as he had his younger brother. Nikki sighed as she lay down in the bed and Harry kissed her before pulling the duvet cover over her and stroking her hair.

"Thank you so much" he whispered before pulling his mobile out and dialling Leo's number.

* * *

**I have no idea Harry's middle name but I like the name Austin so his middle name is now Austin. lol! I think it suits him actually. ;)**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

"_Dalton" _came Leo's voice down the phone as Harry glanced at his sleeping sons.

"Hello Leo" Harry said and placed his finger in Edward's tiny hand, he grinned as the fist closed automatically around his finger and held on tightly.

"_Harry, how is everything?"_

"Well at the moment Nikki is asleep and I am looking at our two beautiful children" Harry told the older man.

"_I take it you're not going to tell me what you've had?" _Leo asked and Harry chuckled

"Nope, you'll have to wait" he teased and glanced over at the bed where Nikki lay asleep with a small smile on her face. He walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed. "You better be on your way over to see your godchildren Leo" he joked.

"_Of course I am, what do you take me for?"_ Leo laughed _"I'm just walking out of the door"_

"Good, we'll see you soon" Harry then hung up the phone and turned to the bed to see Nikki smiling at him "You should be asleep"

"Not tired" Nikki mumbled and turned on her side she so she was facing her husband. Harry reached down and took her hand in his "How are they?"

"Asleep" Harry replied and moved some of her hair from in front of her face "You were brilliant"

Nikki smiled slightly and nodded.

"You helped"

"Hardly" Harry scoffed "You did all the work"

Nikki sighed and glanced over at the cots that held her two sons and couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't mean what I said about you sleeping on the sofa" she said quietly and looked up at her husband when he chuckled "and just so you know I want more children"

"Really? After everything?"

Nikki just nodded

"It's worth it though isn't it?"

Harry didn't answer but looked up as one of the babies woke up and started to whimper. Jumping to his feet he walked over to the cots and picked up Edward who was looking around the room.

"Hey little one" Harry soothed as he cradled the crying baby in his arms "It's alright daddy's here"

Nikki sat up slowly and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she saw Harry talking to the baby in his arms.

"Welcome to parenthood" she whispered as the crying turned into whimpers and Harry smiled at her before looking down at his son who was looking up at him with the pale blue eyes that would no doubt turn a shade of brown to match Harry's and Nikki's. Edward clenched his fists around Harry's shirt and sneezed suddenly causing both parents to laugh.

"Leo's on his way" Harry said as he placed the quiet baby in Nikki's arms. She nodded as she gently ran her hand over the baby's brown hair.

"He has your hair" Nikki commented and Harry sat down on the bed next to her and ran his hand gently over the boy's cheek.

"Graham has your's" Harry told her and looked over at his other son to see if he was still asleep, he was so Harry left him alone.

"Did you tell Leo their names?" Nikki asked and looked at Harry who had a cheeky grin on his face "What did you do?"

"It should be 'what didn't I do'?" Harry laughed "I didn't tell Leo we had two boys"

Nikki laughed and rolled her eyes.

"you're such a tease Harry" she giggled and Harry leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Nikki moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss but a slight squeak from between them caused them to break away from each other and look down at Edward who was looking up at them with what could only be described as a frown on his face. Harry laughed slightly and leant down to kiss him.

"Sorry little one" he apologised "mummy and I got carried away"

A cry from the cradle next to them caught their attention and Harry stood up to attend to his other son.

"Don't want to be left out do you son?" he asked as he picked Graham up the door opened slightly as he did and both parents looked towards it as Leo poked his head around the door.

"Hello" he greeted and walked into the room to see Harry frown and glance at the clock on the wall "I was at the lab" he told the younger man as he saw where he was looking.

"Hey Leo" Nikki greeted and Leo carefully leant over and hugged her, a grin on his face.

"Congratulations" he said to both of them and looked down at Edward in Nikki's arms "I haven't got you anything because Harry wouldn't tell me what you had had"

"Why did you think I did it?" Harry asked and shifted Graham into a more comfortable position in her arms as the baby started to move "You've brought us enough"

Leo opened his mouth to protest but Nikki interrupted.

"Here Leo, hold your godson"

She quickly placed Edward in a surprised Leo's arms. He was about to protest but the newborn looked up at him with wide eyes and the protest died on his lips.

"Hello" he whispered as he smiled down at the baby in his arms. Edward whimpered and grasped Leo's tie in his tiny fist "Who's this then?" he asked

"Edward Leo Cunningham" Harry replied and walked around the bed and stood beside Leo who looked between him and Nikki.

"Thank you" he whispered and they both saw him push tears from his eyes "and who's this?" he asked and cleared his throat.

"Graham Austin Cunningham" Harry said and placed the younger twin in Leo's arms.

Leo looked panicked for a second but both Harry and Nikki trusted him enough to hold both their children at the same time. Leo shifted his arms so both the babies were secure in his arms and sat down in another chair next to the bed.

"Who's the eldest?" he asked as Graham opened his eyes and looked up at his godfather.

"Edward" Nikki replied and shifted so she was facing both men. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and entwined her hand in his.

"They're beautiful" Leo told the parents who smiled and nodded. Edward started to fuss so Harry took him from Leo's arms and handed him to Nikki who successfully calmed him down and got him to sleep.

"Something tells me that it wont be that easy from now on" Harry commented as he saw how easy Nikki got their son to sleep.

"It wont be" Leo said "It get's worse, the late nights trying to get them to sleep, the late night feeds, nappy changing" he trailed off quietly and looked down sadly at Graham who had closed his arms and was now sleeping soundly in his godfathers arms. "He has your hair Nikki" he commented, trying to lighten the mood again. Harry and Nikki shared a look and knew Leo must have been thinking about his daughter.

"Leo if you ever need to talk…" Nikki prompted and Leo looked up at her and nodded.

"I know, thank you but not now. This is your day"

* * *

**Bonding! :D They need to do more of it in the show I think. ;)**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

"Harry your son needs you" Nikki mumbled as the cry echoed around their bedroom.

It had been a week since the twins were born and five days since Nikki had been allowed home. Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and glanced down at his wife who had her eyes closed, he then looked over at the cradles at the foot of their bed and saw through the darkness that it was Graham who was awake and crying. He climbed out of bed and padded over to the cots where his crying son was laying. Scooping him up into his arms Harry gently rocked the baby until his sobs died down into whimpers, then hiccups before he stopped altogether and fell asleep in his fathers arms.

"There we go" Harry whispered as he placed Graham back into the cot and covered him with one of the blankets Leo had brought the twins when they were born.

"Is Graham alright?" Nikki asked quietly as he climbed back into bed and Harry wasn't surprised that she knew what one was crying.

"He wanted a cuddle" Harry replied and pulled the duvet over himself again "Speaking of cuddles, his daddy wants one as well"

Nikki opened one eye sleepily and smiled at her husband who draped one arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"They'll be waking up soon for another feed" Nikki mumbled into his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Do you want me to do it?" Harry asked and gently rubbed her back.

"I'll do it" Nikki replied sleepily.

"You sure?" Harry enquired and kissed her forehead gently "You need to sleep"

"You've been telling me that for the past week" Nikki told him and opened her eyes slightly to look at him "I'm fine Harry, I'll feed them"

"Okay" Harry said quietly and kissed Nikki before they both closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

----------

"Hello little man" Nikki cooed as she picked up Graham the next morning when she climbed out of bed to see her sons. Harry was already downstairs and Nikki could smell the freshly brewed coffee. The baby in her arms looked up at her with wide brown eyes and Nikki felt herself falling in love all over again. Graham whimpered slightly and Nikki glanced down at Edward who was still asleep, one of his tiny mittens having fallen off in the night. Smiling slightly Nikki reached down and gently placed it back on her older son's hand so he didn't scratch himself accidentally.

"Your brothers the sleeper then is he?" she asked Graham who reached up and tried to tug at her long hair, Nikki flicked it behind her shoulders with a grin on her face "Don't tug mummy's hair, you'll probably do that a lot in the next few months so don't start now"

"Morning beautiful" Harry said from behind her making Nikki jump slightly "Sorry" he whispered and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Hello" he grinned at his son who looked up at him "I take it you are going to be the one who never sleeps then".

Graham then reached up and, denied his mothers hair, tried to tug at his fathers shirt. He couldn't quite reach Harry and let out a cry of protest at being denied it. His father chuckled and placed his finger in his son's hand, the fist immediately clenched around it and held on tightly. Graham closed his eyes and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep again. Gently, as not to wake him, Harry removed his finger from Graham's fist and crouched down next to the cradle that held his other sleeping son. Nikki sat on the bed and held Graham until she was sure he was fully asleep, all the while keeping her eyes on Harry who was gently stroking Edwards dark hair.

"I cant believe we have then Nikki" he whispered "They're actually here and ours"

"I know" Nikki nodded and looked down at Graham in her arms "I cant believe I'm a mother, I never imagined myself with a husband and children. I was more of a career sort of woman, but it turns out my career gave me this"

Harry turned to her and nodded, then quickly turned back to the cradle when a small cry came from it. He reached in and gently picked up his crying son and lay him on his shoulder and rubbed the baby's back gently.

"Shh" he whispered and sat on the bed just as Nikki got up and placed Graham in his own cradle "Are you hungry son?"

Nikki sat on the bed next to her husband and motioned for him to hand her the sobbing baby.

"Here, it's easier for me to do it than you going all the way downstairs"

Harry nodded and handed his wife the screaming baby. He stroked his son's hair as he was feeding from Nikki and grinned.

"Little tyke doesn't know how lucky he is"

"Harry!" Nikki laughed and hit him gently on the arm while he grinned cheekily at her. He then leant over and kissed her fully on the lips causing her to moan slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and leant his forehead on hers both of them breathing deeply.

"You're so beautiful Nikki" he said suddenly causing Nikki to frown

"Where did that come from?" she laughed and Harry shrugged

"Can't I tell you that you're beautiful?" he asked and was shocked when Nikki's eyes filled with tears "What did I say?"

Nikki shook her head and glanced down at Edward who was looking up at her with big brown eyes so like his fathers,

"Sorry, it's still the hormones" she whispered "You make me feel so beautiful Harry whatever I do and wear or…" she swallowed and looked up at her husband who had an amused look on his face "Why can't other men be like you?"

Harry leant over and kissed her again.

"They can't be because" he whispered against her lips "they don't have you"

* * *

**Sorry this is later today, the internet was being stupid this morning and wouldn't let me do anything! **

**then I was so hyper about finding out who the new doctor was so I had to calm down from that. ;)**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

Later that day Nikki was wandering around the living room trying to get Graham to sleep but the baby wasn't having any of it, his wide brown eyes wandering around the room taking everything in. Harry and Nikki had soon discovered that each twin had different personalities even at their very young age. Edward was the one that was easier to put to sleep and invariably the second of the twins to wake up for anything, despite this he was the louder of the twins and liked a lot of attention and cuddles from his parents and godfather. Graham however seemed to enjoy being awake and he was harder to get to sleep, he was the quieter one though and both Harry and Nikki were somewhat relieved that the twin who refused to sleep was the quiet one. Nikki looked up as her husband walked into the room from putting Edward upstairs in their room for a sleep, he walked over to her and looked down at his still wide awake son.

"Aren't you ever going to sleep Graham?" he cooed and ran his finger over his soft cheek, this caused Graham to sneeze suddenly and he started to sob in surprise.

"Hey it's alright" Nikki soothed, wanting to stop the screaming before it started. She gently rocked the boy until his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. She grinned when she realised that the young baby was asleep and turned to her husband who was in the kitchen.

"I'll take him upstairs" she whispered just loud enough so Harry could hear and he nodded then motioned to ask if she wanted a drink. Nikki nodded then walked out of the door and up into their bedroom where she placed the sleeping baby in his cot. She then leant down and kissed him on the head and did the same to his brother before she covered Graham with the blanket and walked out of the room.

"Thank heavens for that" Nikki groaned as she walked into the kitchen where Harry was just pouring out the boiling water "I thought he was never going to sleep"

Harry turned around and grinned at her before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. He then leant down and kissed her on the lips, Nikki moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. She let her head fall back as Harry kissed his way down her neck and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Harry" Nikki muttered as he pecked her on the lips "I really need you right now"

"I know Nikki" Harry breathed against her neck causing Nikki to shudder and grip Harry shoulders tightly "but we can't, six weeks the doctor's said"

Nikki groaned in frustration and looked Harry in the eyes.

"We haven't been together for ages Harry"

"I don't want to hurt you"

Nikki glared at Harry and pushed away from him.

"Fine then" she snapped, she then turned and stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Harry stared after her in shock, he knew the hormones stayed for a while but Nikki was acting like she did when she was pregnant. Knowing this Harry turned around and picked up his mug of coffee and took a sip deciding to leave Nikki for a while.

------

Nikki sat in the middle of the bed with a book in her hand and a rapt expression on her face as she stared at the page not really reading a word of what was in front of her. She knew Harry was right about not wanting to hurt her but it still annoyed her. They hadn't slept together properly for four months and it was frustrating her. Sometimes Harry could be too much of a gentleman. She threw her book down on the bed with a growl and slammed her fists onto the bed. Nikki climbed out of the bed as one of the twins cried out and she padded over to the cribs surprised to see that it was Edward who was awake.

"Come here" Nikki whispered as the baby cried and she pulled him into her arms and rested him on her shoulder, she placed her hand on the back of his head and made her way back to the bed. Sitting back up she brought her son into her eye line and leant down to kiss him on the forehead. "Your daddy is too caring sometimes" she told the baby who stared at her. He brought his hands to his face and whimpered as he listened to his mother. "but he's so wonderful as well"

Edward cocked his head to one side slightly and Nikki sighed.

"I've been so horrible the last few months and I don't know why he puts up with me"

"because he loves you" said a voice in the doorway and Nikki looked up to see her husband standing in the bedroom doorway with an apologetic look on his face "It's the hormones"

Nikki nodded and moved Edward in her arms and patted the bed beside her indicating for Harry to sit beside her, on his way around he checked Graham who was still asleep, then climbed onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Harry" Nikki whispered and leant over to kiss him "I know you were only thinking of me, but it's so frustrating"

"I know" Harry said quietly and kissed her again "But I promise we will more than make up for it when we are allowed to"

Nikki grinned suddenly and nodded.

"I look forward to it" she mumbled and glanced down at Edward as he began to fuss again "Are you hungry?" she asked and unbuttoned her blouse. Harry cleared his throat and turned away as she did so. Nikki chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before Harry" she laughed and Harry blushed.

"I know" he nodded "But it's still a bit…" he searched for the word "Unnerving? Weird? Having to share you with other people, even though they are our own sons"

Nikki nodded and wiped her son's face when he had finished feeding then leant him on her shoulder and burped him gently.

"Your such a natural" Harry mumbled more to himself than Nikki but she turned to him and smiled.

* * *

**Updates probably won't be as close together because I am going back to school tomorrow and the work load aparently will be terrible. :( **

**I hate school! It messes up my fanfiction life. hehe. ;)**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

"Are you going to let mummy and daddy have some time together tonight?" Harry asked his three week old twins as he put them to bed in the nursery for the first time.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Nikki asked as she walked into the room and over to her husband who wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his body. He then leant down and gently kissed her before Nikki crouched down between her son's cots and looked at them.

"They can't stay in our room forever Nikki" Harry told her as he leant on Edwards cot and looked down at the baby and smiled. Nikki smiled and pushed her hand through the bars of the older twins cot and gently ran her finger over the sleeping baby's hand.

"I know Harry but they're only three weeks old"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and crouched down next to her "What's wrong?"

"What if something happens to them?" she asked and once again cursed the hormones raging through her body "I mean at work we see…"

Harry leant over and captured her lips under his giving her a searing kiss causing them both to moan loudly. Harry broke away and tangled one of his hands in Nikki's long hair and the other cupped her face gently and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Stop worrying Nikki" he whispered "They will be fine, we see the minority at work. We see the bad things that happen, think about the good things"

Nikki smiled and nodded, she reached up and wiped her face free of tears.

"It's just a mothers worry that's all" she mumbled and kissed her husband again "Thank you"

-----------

Nikki glanced up from the book she was reading as Harry walked into the bedroom, shrugging off his t-shirt and throwing it in the washing basket as he did so. Nikki's eyes trailed down his bare chest and she swallowed slightly before turning her eyes back to the book in her hands but not taking in any of what she was reading as Harry walked around the room in nothing but his trousers. Her eyes were once again drawn to Harry's chest as he opened the chest of drawers to pull out a baggy t-shirt to wear in bed.

"Good book?" Harry asked suddenly as he turned and looked at her, a cheeky grin on his face.

Nikki blushed and nodded before placing the bookmark in it and putting it on the bedside table.

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it" Harry told her and crawled into bed next to her. Nikki turned over and placed one hand on his chest.

"Were you talking about the book or you?" Nikki whispered and ran her hand under his t-shirt and over his muscled chest causing Harry to shiver and reach up to run his hand through her hair. She leant down and kissed Harry and he suddenly flipped them over so he was lying above her. Grinning, Harry leant down and started to kiss his wife's neck causing her to roll her head back against the pillow and moan slightly. Nikki reached down to the hem of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it over his head before throwing it on the floor as he worked on the buttons of her pyjama top, this joined his t-shirt on the floor and he started kissing her stomach. Nikki was tugging at the top of Harry's trousers when a cry sounded from the other room. Both groaned and Harry rested his forehead on Nikki's bare shoulder both of them breathing heavily.

"I'll go" he whispered as, with a lot of effort, he climbed off of Nikki "He better go back to sleep quickly" he muttered and Nikki giggled. Harry stole another kiss before wandering into the nursery.

Three minutes later Harry walked back into the bedroom and shut the door slightly, leaving it open just a crack in case the babies cried again.

"Now where were we?" he asked as he climbed back into bed and placed one hand either side of his wife. Nikki just grinned and kissed him.

---------------------------

"So much for six weeks" Nikki mumbled later as they lay in each others arms. She had her head on Harry's chest and was lightly tracing random patterns on the bare skin. She both heard and felt Harry chuckle and looked up at him.

"I know" he smiled then frowned "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Nikki smiled and shook her head.

"No, far from it actually"

Harry grinned and ran his hand through her hair.

"I thought we weren't going to get anywhere when Graham cried" he told his wife who laughed and nodded.

"We'll have to get a lock on the door at a later date, we don't want them walking in on us when they are older" she giggled and Harry sniggered.

"Wouldn't that be hard to explain"

"Yes well" Nikki said and propped herself up on one elbow, her other hand still tracing patterns on Harry's stomach "As their father you are giving them 'the talk' when they're older"

"What?" Harry asked, his voice a little higher than normal "Why me? You're their mother"

"Because" Nikki grinned "I think it would be easier for a male to explain to males about it"

Harry groaned and ran the hand that wasn't currently tangled in his wife's hair through his own.

"Fine but if we have any girls you give them the talk" he paused "Actually no you wont because I'm not letting any girls that we might have near any boys what-so-ever"

Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Being protective?" she asked and lay back down again.

"If they're anything like you then I will need to be" Harry mumbled and Nikki hit him lightly on the chest.

"So I take it we are having more children then?" Nikki asked after a while and Harry looked down at her and nodded slightly.

"If…if you want more"

Nikki nodded enthusiastically and grinned.

* * *

**Just had a bloody awful day at school today...it was freezing and I had a chemistry test so I thought I would cheer myself up by posting another chapter! On a brighter note in English we are starting creative writing! Whoo!!! So happy about that. :D ;)**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

"Hello Leo" Nikki greeted as she opened the door to the older man. Harry poked his head around the living room door and greeted Leo as Nikki placed his coat on the coat rack.

"How are you both?" Leo asked as he seated himself on the sofa in the living room "well four"

"We're all fine" Nikki said as she walked in from the kitchen holding a warm bottle "How are you?"

Leo shrugged and smiled.

"The usual, work taking over my life"

"Do you want to feed Edward?" Nikki asked as she picked up the baby who was laying in his baby seat looking around the room. Leo nodded and Nikki placed the baby in his godfathers arms and handed him the bottle. Edward latched onto it when Leo placed it near his mouth and reached up to grasp at the smoothe side of the plastic bottle, the mittens he was wearing impairing this so he gave up and grabbed Leo's tie instead.

"Would you like a drink Leo?" Harry asked from the kitchen doorway but Leo was to engrossed in starring at his godson to reply. "Leo?"

"Sorry?" he asked as he looked up from the baby.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry repeated with a smile on his face.

"A coffee please" Leo said and Harry nodded and retreated into the kitchen.

"He's very taken with them" Nikki whispered to him as she watched Leo feed Edward "It must bring back memories for him, some he doesn't really want"

Harry nodded slightly as he poured some coffee granules into the mugs on the worktop in front of him.

"I know" he mumbled "but he's very good with the boys"

Nikki nodded and accepted the mug that Harry offered her. They then walked back into the living room just as Leo was burping Edward on his shoulder.

"There we go" he whispered as he wiped the baby's mouth with the bib that was around his neck "Are you all full now?" he cooed and Edward reached out to tug at Leo's tie again. The baby then closed his eyes and fell asleep in Leo's arms. Harry walked over and placed Leo's coffee on the table next to him and looked down at his sleeping son.

"Do you want me to take him?" he asked and Leo shook his head

"No it's fine" the older man replied and Harry went to sit next to Nikki who was bottle feeding Graham on the other sofa.

"Leo I need to talk to you about work" Nikki said as she adjusted the bottle in Grahams mouth. Leo nodded and Harry glanced at his wife. "I don't think I can come back to work, even when the twins are old enough"

Harry raised a shocked eyebrow and looked at Leo who was equally as shocked.

"You don't want to go back to work?" Harry asked slowly "But Nikki…what?"

Nikki smiled slightly

"Maybe when they are in school, but let's not think about that yet, but I don't want them to grow up with both of their parents at work all of the time and them being left with babysitters. I might come in sometimes if you need the help or something from one of my past cases comes up but other than that I want to stay at home"

Harry nodded and reached out to grasp Nikki's hand.

"Okay" Leo nodded "I understand"

Nikki gave him a smile and looked down at Graham who was looking up at her with his wide brown eyes.

"How have you been sleeping?" Leo asked with a grin on his face as Harry glared at him but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"Quite well actually, we thought it was going to be worse than it actually is" he told Leo who shifted Edward to a more comfortable position "It's Graham who is the one who wont sleep, Edward is the sleeper"

"Well that's not bad, at least one of them sleeps properly"

"Leo" Harry asked slowly after a few minutes in which Leo placed the Edward in the baby seat and strapped him in.

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to ask me something?" Leo sighed but grinned to show he was joking.

"Nikki and I were having a discussion last night and as the twin's godfather we think you should have an input"

"Don't start that again Harry" Nikki interrupted and shook her head.

"I think Leo should have an input that's all" Harry told his wife who rolled her eyes and placed Graham in his baby seat as he fell asleep "Who do you think should give the twins 'the talk'?"

There was silence for a few seconds and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little early to be giving them _that_ talk isn't he?" he said seriously but he couldn't help but grin.

"Come on Leo" Harry practically whined "Nikki is making me do it"

"and so he should" his wife interrupted "He's the male and it would be easier for him to explain the…male part of things…" she paused "from a male point of view"

"I see where you're coming from" Leo said slowly and nodded.

"Traitor" Harry mumbled quietly then brightened up "As godfather I think you should help me"

Leo looked terrified for a second.

"I'm…I don't think that will be a good idea" he stammered "I don't think they would want to hear a sex talk from their father _and_ godfather. It will be embarrassing enough for them getting the talk from just Harry"

"But what else is a godfather for other than letting them get away with murder?" Harry asked "Please?" he pleaded

"Stop begging the poor man" Nikki gently slapped him on the arm "We have years to decide yet"

Harry looked at the sleeping Graham and grinned.

"Don't grow up too fast"

* * *

**Don't really like this chapter and actually forgot I wrote it. lol!**

**Have they ever mentioned any details about Harry's mum at all in the series? Because I have some idea's about how I want her to be.**

**xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

Harry groaned in frustration as his alarm went off, he reached over and slammed his hand down over it to shut it up before turning over and wrapping one arm around his wife's waist. He pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be getting up?" Nikki mumbled quietly and Harry gave another groan and shook his head.

"No, I was mistaken, I am meant to go back next week instead" he replied quietly.

"Harry" Nikki sighed and turned so she was facing him, his arm still around her waist "I don't think I have ever heard you moaning about getting up for work"

Harry leant down and gently kissed her.

"I know but this is the first time I've been to work since the twins were born" he sighed "the first full day away from you three"

"We'll be fine" Nikki mumbled and closed her eyes. She then lay her head on Harry's chest and sighed, her breath making Harry shudder. "You wont be at work long"

"I'm going to miss you at work Nikki" Harry told her as he rubbed her back "Who am I going to steal kisses from?"

Nikki giggled loudly and opened her eyes.

"Just save them all up from me until you get home, gives you something to look forward to"

Harry grinned and kissed her again.

"I look forward to it" he told her and ran his hand under her top causing her to shiver.

"Good, now you have to go to work" Nikki told him and pulled the duvet further over her body and closed her eyes.

Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, he padded quietly over to the chest of drawers and pulled one of them open to retrieve some clothes for work. Glancing over at the bed he smiled when he saw Nikki had gone back to sleep then walked out of the room towards the bathroom. He stopped at the nursery and carefully opened the door to check on his sons. Harry walked over to their cots and glanced down at them making sure they were okay. Gently he smoothed Grahams blonde hair over his head, the boy had a lot more hair than when he was born and it now stuck up at odd angles. His brothers brown hair however was also longer than when he was born but was straight and smooth like his mothers. Harry was amazed at how his sons were a mixture of both Nikki and himself but also had their own special traits. Smiling to himself he made his way out of the door and down the hallway to the bathroom where he preceded to get dressed for his first day back at work.

------------------

"Welcome back" Leo greeted his friend as Harry walked into the lab "I hope you haven't forgotten everything while you've been away"

Harry chuckled as he took his coat off.

"I'm sure it will all come back to me" he said shortly and Leo frowned.

"Are you okay Harry?"

The younger man nodded and sighed quietly before turning his laptop on and sitting down.

"Okay no I'm not" he shook his head as Leo walked over "It's the first time I've left them for a whole day since they were born, I feel…I don't know" he shrugged and leant on his elbows "I feel like I'm abandoning them"

"That's how I felt" Leo nodded as he handed Harry a piece of paper with details about a body that had just come in "It gets better don't worry"

"It had better" Harry mumbled before standing up and walking through to the cutting room.

---------------------

When Harry had finished the autopsy of the woman who had been found dead in her flat he sat down at his desk and started to read through his notes. The door opened and one of the lab technicians walked into the lab and looked around.

"Dr Cunningham?"

Harry looked up at the young man and nodded.

"There's a woman downstairs in the waiting room wanting to see you"

"Nikki?" Harry asked, suddenly alert but relaxed when the lab technician shook his head.

"Another older woman, but she has nothing to do with the case you are on. I asked"

"Oh, okay" Harry nodded, disappointed that it wasn't Nikki who was downstairs, he hadn't thought it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed his wife and children. "I'll go and see who it is. Thank you"

The young man nodded before backing out of the room and walking down the corridor from the way he had come. Harry picked up his mug of coffee and drained the last mouthful before placing it back on his desk and made his way out of the lab and into the corridor. He wracked his brains trying to work out who the woman was but nothing came up, walking quickly down the stairs to the level beneath the lab he walked along the corridor and carefully opened the door to the waiting room. When he saw no-one he frowned and walked further into the room.

"Hello Harry" came a voice from across the room and Harry gasped slightly and turned in her direction. He caught sight of the woman who was smiling at him and had to refrain himself from turning and walking away.

"Mother" he nodded

* * *

**Ooh! His mother. ;) I don't know anything about her so I'm going to make her like I imagine she would be.**

**Wow! 61 chapters and you are all still with me. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

"Harry, son, how are you?" the woman in front of him asked and Harry found himself being scrutinized from across the room. The woman had short brown hair that was tinged with grey, it was shoulder length and looked as though it had recently been cut. Her eyes were a light brown colour than held a hint of coldness in them and she was about a head and a half shorter than Harry. She stood with an air of authority and smugness about her as though she thought herself higher than everyone else.

"I'm fine mother, yourself?" Harry asked stiffly and looked into the woman's eyes. She walked over to him and looked him up and down.

"Could be better" she commented quietly "You're looking too thin"

"What are you doing here?" Harry sighed and shook his head "We haven't spoken since I was eighteen"

"I wanted to see what my son has become"

Harry scoffed and shook his head, he sat down on one of the seats and stared across at his mother. Shaking his head he ran one hand through his hair.

"No really, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" the older woman said haughtily "Can't a mother visit her son"

"After shouting at me that if I went to study to be a doctor that I wasn't welcome back at home and that you never wanted to see me again, no" Harry shook his head "How did you find me?"

His mother sat down stiffly in a seat opposite Harry and once again looked up son up and down making him feel like an animal being inspected for slaughter.

"It was easy, your name is in the papers sometimes, along with this…_labs_ name"

Harry frowned at the sarcasm he heard when she said 'lab' but ignored her.

"So you became a doctor then" his mother said shortly

"Obviously" Harry replied quietly and glanced down at the hand that his wedding ring was on. He placed it in his jacket pocket discreetly.

"Well at least you're not like your father then"

Harry glared slightly then stood up and made his way towards the door, he yanked it open then turned back to the room and stared at his mother as she stood up to stop him.

"If you are here to comment on my life and my father then I suggest that you leave now"

He turned round and had to stop himself abruptly from bumping into Leo who was just about to walk into the room.

"I was just looking for you" Leo said then spotted the woman behind his co-worker "Oh I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Harry said quickly "She was just leaving"

"_She_ has a name you know" his mother said snootily and Harry took in a deep breath trying to control himself. "Mary Cunningham" she held out her hand for Leo to shake and he did so. "Harry's mother"

"Really?" Leo asked and glanced at Harry who had a blank look on his face "Harry's…"

"Never mentioned me probably" Mary interrupted and shook her head "It wouldn't surprise me" she sent a disapproving look at her son who ignored it completely. "We had an argument years ago and he walked out"

"_He's _still here you know" Harry muttered sarcastically and Leo though it was a perfect impression of the woman standing in front of them. Harry turned to Leo "What did you want to see me about?"

"The victim's mother is downstairs" he told the younger man who nodded and looked at his mother.

"I'll escort you out of the lab"

He then walked out of the room expecting Mary to follow him.

-------

"Why are you angry with me?" Mary asked as they walked down the long corridors of the lab "What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

Harry ignored her and kept on walking.

"Harry damn it! Talk to me" she shouted and Harry spun around.

"Why?" he hissed, ignoring the looks they got from two passing lab technicians "You told me to leave and never talk to you again. I did that and I was happier for it. You wanted to make me something I wasn't so I left, end of story"

Mary didn't say anything else all the way to the front entrance to the lab where Harry left her. He watched her carefully as she walked down the steps and into the street before turning to a distressed looking woman on the other side of the foyer.

---------------

"You're very quiet" Nikki told him as she sat herself down next to her husband that evening "What's wrong?"

They had just put the twins down to sleep for the night after a battle to get both to sleep.

"Nothing Nikki" Harry shook his head and gave her a smile before leaning over and kissing her. To his surprise she pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Something's wrong Harry" she told him "Do we keep secrets from each other?"

Harry shook his head slowly then sighed.

"You know how I don't get along with my mother?" he said and wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders wanting to have her close to him. Nikki nodded and placed one hand on Harry's chest and moved closer to him. "Well she turned up at the lab today"

"Oh" was all Nikki said and nodded "How did that go?"

"Not well" Harry replied and pressed a kiss onto her forehead "You know why we don't talk"

Nikki nodded then laughed.

"We seem to have lot of trouble with parents don't we?" she told her husband who gave a chuckle then frowned and looked down at their entwined hands.

"I just hope we are better parents, that's what I was so worried about when you told me you were pregnant" Harry sighed, he then leant down and captured Nikki's lips under his own and tangled his hand in her hair before deepening the kiss and causing her to moan. Nikki reached up and ran her hands through Harry's hair, ruffling it up even more than it was.

"I love you" Harry mumbled as he kissed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Love you" Nikki whispered as they pulled away from each other.

Harry leant his forehead on Nikki's and lazily kissed her before she lay her head on his chest and he frowned worriedly at the floor.

"I don't want you to meet her" he said after a few minutes of silence. Nikki looked up at him and frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"She just…she wouldn't _approve_ of you" Harry whispered hastily, not wanting to say it.

"Why?" Nikki asked again.

"Just because" Harry told her loudly and Nikki knew from the tone of voice he was irritated "I'm not going into detail. I don't want her coming back into my life now and telling me how I should be living it. She will try and take over bringing up the twins and I'm not letting that happen. I severed all ties with her when I was eighteen and to be honest I am much better off because of it"

Nikki just starred at him as he ranted and leant up to kiss him again.

"Just forget about her" she whispered against his lips and Harry nodded. They were interrupted by a cry down the baby monitor that was sitting on the table in front of them and they couldn't help but groan in disappointment.

"Why do they always choose the most inappropriate times?" Harry asked against his wife's lips and she giggled.

* * *

**School is slowly taking over my life so I haven't had the chance to write any more chapters but as it is the weekend I may have the chance to write some more.**

**Our teachers kindly told us that we only have 15 weeks until we have our A level tests...how nice of them(!)...so I'm having a bit of a panic. lol! :D**

**I've always imagined Harry's mother to be an interfering woman who sticks her nose in where it's not wanted...so that's what I'm writing. **

**xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

When Harry came down from checking on the twins he sat back next to Nikki and once again wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Why didn't she want you to become a doctor? You never told me" Nikki asked after a few minutes of laying in each others arms.

Harry sighed and knew she wouldn't let it rest. Knowing that Nikki and himself kept no secrets from each other he turned to he was facing her then wrapped one arm around her back and another around her stomach and pulled her into his side.

"When my dad killed himself she became overprotective of me, she said she didn't want me to turn out like him in later life…I was a somewhat..difficult boy when I was younger and became even more so when I was a teenager" Harry started and Nikki nodded, having been told this before "We had never had a good relationship my mother and I and she wanted me to have a boring job that didn't involve university" Harry paused and glanced down at Nikki who moved closer to him and draped one of her arms over his stomach and rested her head on his chest. "She said the doctor's had failed my father and that if I became one then I wouldn't be welcome back…so I left anyway, I wasn't going to let her ruin my life, I never spoke to her after that. She didn't even try and contact me"

Nikki didn't say anything, she knew that her just being there for Harry was comforting him. He reached up and ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

"How can a mother leave her child?" Nikki asked suddenly and Harry shook his head.

"I don't know" he replied quietly "You're right, we do have the worst luck with our parents"

Nikki chuckled and nodded but was interrupted by the ringing phone. Harry groaned as he reached over to pick up the object and the mood lightened somewhat.

"Cunningham" he said as he answered it and sat back in his original position on the sofa "Oh hello Sam"

Nikki perked up at this, they hadn't heard from the woman since she had left the lab those months before. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine thank you Harry. how are you and Nikki?"_

"We're brilliant" Harry replied and looked down at his wife who was motioning for him to give her the phone "By the hand gestures that Nikki is giving me I think she wants a word with you" Harry joked making Sam laugh. He handed the phone to his wife who sat up away from him and pulled her feet up onto the sofa.

"Sam how are you?"

"_I'm fine Nikki thank you. How are you?"_

"Brilliant" Nikki replied "The twins are exhausting at times though"

"_What did you have? Are they alright? What are their names?" _Sam asked quickly making Nikki laugh loudly. Harry got her attention and asked if she wanted a drink, she nodded then went back to her conversation.

"We had two boys, they are both fine and absolutely gorgeous. The older one is Edward Leo and the younger is Graham Austin"

"_Congratulations" _Sam said enthusiastically _"You'll have to send me pictures, how old are they now?"_

"A month" Nikki replied then paused "How about you come and see them for yourself?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

"_I don't know" _Sam said quietly

"Sam you wont have to see Leo if you don't want to" Nikki said, getting straight to the point "Please?"

"_Okay" _Sam said, sounding determined _"I'll have to sort it out with the lab. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch"_

"It's alright" Nikki told her friend quietly and accepted the hot drink Harry offered her and moved her legs so he could sit down. She then draped her legs over his lap as he picked up the television remote and started to flick through the channels. "How are you getting on at work?"

"_It's…good" _Sam said hesitantly _"Okay I lie, it's bloody awful after working with yourself, Harry and…Leo. There is no team spirit here at all and they all seem to be so distant from each other. None of the dinners, get togethers, jokes and banter that went on at your lab"_

"How can they work on cases if they are like that?"

"_To be honest I don't know how they do it" _Sam laughed making Nikki chuckle _"They are good people, they just don't have people skills"_

"And I thought we were anti-social" Nikki mumbled as she sipped her drink and glanced at the television where Harry was aptly watching an episode of some forensic program. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation when Sam started talking.

"_I have to go now" _she told Nikki _"I'll contact you when I've got the time off to visit"_

"Okay good" Nikki told her friend "I would say you could stay with us instead of paying for a hotel but I don't think you'll appreciate being woken every two hours by the twins"

She heard Sam chuckle.

"_Don't worry, I'll work something out"_

"Okay, talk to you soon"

"_Bye"_

Nikki hung up the phone and threw it back onto the table next to the sofa then she wrapped both of her hands around her mug and took another sip.

"Sam's coming to see us"

"Us or the boys?" Harry asked as he turned to her and placed his empty mug on the table next to the discarded phone.

"The boys actually" she replied and finished off her drink. She then sat up and moved closer to Harry and lay her head on his chest.

"What about the situation with Sam and Leo?"

"I told her that she didn't have to see him if she didn't want to" Nikki told her husband who nodded and absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair.

"You know the boys don't have a godmother?" he asked

"Yes?" Nikki replied slowly and looked up at Harry who had a cheeky look in his eyes.

"Sam should be godmother" he shrugged and Nikki nodded.

"Good idea" she replied then grinned "Did it hurt to think of it"

Harry gasped in mock surprise and gently poked Nikki in the side.

"Cheeky"

"I know, but you love me so I'm allowed to be" Nikki told Harry as he leant up and kissed him. She ran her hands through his hair as she did so and he brought his hand to her hip and tugged at her t-shirt.

"Upstairs" Nikki mumbled as she felt the tug and let out a small squeal as Harry pulled her onto his lap then stood up with her into his arms a grin on his face.

"I never tire of doing that" he whispered as she kissed him again.

* * *

**It's the weekend! Whoo! This week has seriously dragged!**

**xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

"Can you believe they are a month old today?" Nikki asked her husband quietly as she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery feeding Graham while Harry got ready for work. He walked into the room as he was buttoning up his shirt and shook his head.

"It seems only yesterday they were born" he muttered as he ran his hand over his son's wild blonde hair, whatever they did to it the thin light strands always stood up at odd angles even when wet. Nikki finished feeding her son and wiped his face with the bib that was around his neck. Harry then leant down and kissed him gently on the nose causing the young baby to sneeze suddenly. Both parents chuckled, then Harry kissed Nikki softly, not wanting to get carried away at that moment. He then walked over to the other cot where Edward was looking up at him, Harry smiled and leant down to pick him up.

"Now are you going to be good boys while daddy's at work again?" he asked his sons "If you're anything like your mother then I seriously doubt that"

"Be nice Harry" Nikki pouted and Harry couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again. Edward whimpered in his arms and they saw him looking at Nikki and stretching one arm out to her.

"Oh yes you know who mummy is don't you?" Harry whispered "and I bet you're hungry"

They swapped babies and Edward immediately started to feed. After his own food, Graham fell asleep quicker than expected and Harry placed him in his cot but not before giving him another small kiss.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast before I go?" Harry asked Nikki who shook her head and smiled.

"No thank you. You just get off to work"

Harry looked shocked.

"Are you trying to get rid of me now?" he joked and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Of course not but if you don't leave now you're going to be late" she told him as she stood up and let him kiss Edward before placing him in his cot to sleep. Nikki then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he did the same to her waist.

"You do know I love you?" he whispered quietly and Nikki frowned and nodded.

"Of course I do, and I love you. What makes you think I didn't know?" she sounded shocked that Harry even had to ask that question.

"It's just with mother turning up.." he paused "just realise that I love you, Edward and Graham more than life itself okay? And I would never regret any of what we had done at all, whatever anyone says"

Nikki nodded silently and kissed him to try and hide her tear filled eyes.

"I love you too" she whispered as she broke away "Now go to work"

"Yes Ma'am" Harry grinned sarcastically, all hints of his previous sadness gone. "I'll see you after work"

He stole another kiss before walking out of the nursery, a few seconds later Nikki heard the front door shut. She pulled on her dressing gown and did it up before checking to see if the twins were okay, then she too walked out of the nursery and down the stairs to the kitchen.

-----------------

"Sorry I'm late Leo" Harry called out as he walked into the lab "Traffic was terrible"

"That's alright. There's been a crash on one of the roads leading up to the lab" Leo explained "Two people were DOA so they are currently waiting in the cutting room downstairs" he paused and looked at Harry who just nodded and took his coat off. "One's a six week old baby"

Harry stopped what he was doing and starred at Leo, he then nodded slowly and walked over to the older man.

"Let me do that one"

"Harry…"

"Please Leo" Harry begged "If I don't do it I don't think I will be able to look at Edward and Graham. Please"

Leo nodded slowly but had a worried look on his face.

"Thank you" Harry nodded then walked out of the lab and towards the cutting room. Leo followed close behind him and caught up with him as Harry was scrubbing up for the autopsy.

"If you cant do it please get me to do it Harry" Leo told his younger co-worker "I don't want you getting distressed over it"

Harry looked up and nodded slightly before walking through the glass double doors and into the morgue where there were two bodies laying under sheet's on sterilized tables. Harry made his way over to where he could see the smaller body under the sheet, he reached out and picked up the clipboard next to the covered table and read the details. Placing the clipboard back on the side he reached down and grasped the corner of the sheet before taking a deep breath and pulling it away. He had to force down the bile that rose in his throat as he looked down at the tiny body on the table in front of him. Harry turned away quickly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he tried to force away the image of the baby on the table behind him. When he had composed himself he turned back to the table and looked up to see Leo looking at him from the other side of the lab.

"Are you okay?" Leo called over and Harry nodded silently.

------------------

Nikki had just finished wiping up the things from her lunch when she heard the front door open and shut. She frowned and turned to see Harry walk into the kitchen, before she could say anything she was pulled into her husband's arms. Harry then leant down and kissed her.

"Where are the boys?" he asked as he pulled away.

"The living room" she replied and Harry turned away and walked through into the room where he quickly picked up both of the twins and cradled them to his chest. Nikki knew something was wrong with her husband so she slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. Harry turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Tough case?" Nikki asked softly and he nodded and sat down carefully. Nikki did the same and reached out to Edward's hand allowing the baby to wrap his tiny fingers around her own.

"Did you hear about the crash near the lab?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki nodded "One of the…one of the victims was a six week old boy and his mother" he paused and allowed Nikki to take Edward from his arms and hold him close to her.

"All I could think about was you and the boys" Harry whispered and had to force back the tears in his eyes as he spoke. Nikki reached out and ran her hand over his face.

"Harry we're here, we're not going anywhere okay?"

Harry nodded and leant over to kiss her.

"I know honey but…"

"No buts Harry" Nikki interrupted "What was it that you told me when I was worried about leaving the twins in the nursery? Concentrate on the good things?"

Harry nodded and went to say something but Nikki interrupted again.

"Are you helping to find out what happened in the crash?" Nikki asked

"Yes" Harry replied

"Are you going to help the father know what happened?"

"Yes" Harry replied again then smiled and nodded "Thank you"

Nikki gave him a small smile and leant up to kiss him again.

---------------------------

When Harry pulled up in the lab car park the last person he expected to see was his mother. He frowned when he saw her standing near the back entrance of the lab and slammed on the break harder than he meant to causing the car to screech to a stop. He climbed out of the car and was about to say something but his mother interrupted.

"Your driving can use a bit of work" Mary commented and Harry had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something rude.

"We need to talk Harry" his mother said as she walked over to him and Harry turned to her "What time do you finish work?"

Harry checked his watch, it read half past one.

"In four hours" Harry replied "But I need to go home afterwards"

"Why? What's more important than speaking to your mother?" Mary demanded.

'My wife and son's' Harry thought "Fine, I'll meet you in the front entrance of the lab at half past five, you have half an hour from the time you get there"

"Thank you" Mary nodded then turned around and walked away from her son who glared after her as she left. He then turned around and yanked open the labs back door before walking through and slamming it behind him, the sound echoing around the deserted corridor. He wondered what he was going to say to his mother, after all they hadn't spoken at all since he was eighteen and so much had happened in his life since then. He knew he could never forgive her for what she had said about his father all those years ago and how she had controlled his own life, he had tried before but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Harry are you okay?" he heard Leo ask as he stormed into the lab and he looked up and nodded.

"Fine, the mother who I haven't spoken too since I was eighteen has now turned up and wants to come back into my life for some reason that I have yet to figure out and I have to try and keep Nikki and the twins away from her because she will try and stick herself in where she isn't wanted and want to become a _big happy_ family again. She will also disapprove of me marrying Nikki and having children with her because apparently I am exactly like my father and will end up killing myself and also because she will find one tiny fault with Nikki and go on and on about it, she also seems to find fault with everything I do, nothing's good enough" Harry said in one breath making Leo raise an eyebrow and stare at him. "So I'm fine Leo thank you for asking. How are you?" he added after taking a breath.

"Better than you by the sound of it" Leo said noncommittally making Harry laugh loudly. "Why would she find fault with Nikki?"

"Because that's what she does my mother, she sticks herself where she isn't wanted and disrupts my perfect life" Harry replied and sat himself at his desk and buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

* * *

**Wow! Loooong chapter! :D It just got away with me. hehe.**

**xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

Harry walked as slowly as possible towards the front foyer of the lab where he was going to meet his mother. He was dreading this meeting and had been looking for excuses all afternoon about why he couldn't go. Hoping that his mother had forgotten, but knowing it would never happen, he walked through the double doors and into the foyer to see her standing by the front entrance. Sighing slightly he made his way over to her.

"Hello mother" he nodded "I cant be long, the dog needs walking" he lied, hoping it was convincing.

"You have a dog?" his mother asked as he held the door open for her out of courtesy "Smelly animals, don't know why you have one. I don't like them"

"What a surprise" Harry mumbled to himself and hoped that Leo would ring him for an emergency autopsy of some sort.

"So what university did you go to?" his mother asked as they sat in Starbucks holding warm mugs of coffee in their hands.

"Oxford" Harry replied shortly

"How did you get into there?" Mary enquired, oblivious to the insult she just threw at her son who raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded "After all these years?"

"I wanted to see how your life was going" Mary replied and glanced down at her mug, her eyes caught the ring on Harry's finger and she frowned "You're married?"

Harry's heart sunk when he heard this, he looked down at his hand and flexed it before looking up at the disapproving eyes of his mother.

"I am yes" he nodded and took a large gulp of his drink.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary demanded.

"Because one, I didn't want you to know, two, you would have disapproved of course, you always do, and three I didn't know where to find you even if I did want you to know" Harry replied and glanced at his watch "You have fifteen minutes"

"What is she like?" Mary asked "This _daughter-in-law _of mine"

"She is the most brilliant, beautiful, intelligent and all around wonderful person I have ever met"

"That's what your father said about me a few years before he killed himself" Marry told her son who sighed and smirked.

"Why do you always compare him and me? You always have done since his death. I am never good enough for you am I?" he demanded "Whatever I did you found fault in, why? If anyone else's son wanted to become a doctor then they would probably have been proud, but you told me doctors fail and that I wasn't intelligent enough to be one" he refused to allow himself to cry in the middle of the café, especially in front of his mother and he lowered his voice slightly "Why was I never good enough for you?"

"Because you are your fathers son" Mary hissed quietly "I never wanted a boy, I always wanted a girl. We tried for years after you came along for a girl but nothing happened. Your father was happy with you, you were his little boy, then he got _ill._ Lost his mind more like, then the selfish bastard killed himself"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. He and I may not have been close but he was still my father" Harry said loudly and stood up "I've had enough. You've made it clear enough to me that you never even wanted a son and don't even want me now so I'm leaving"

He then walked past her and out of the café, ignoring the looks the other customers were giving them.

---------------------

"Sorry I'm late" Harry told Nikki as he walked into their house "Something came up" he said quietly and walked into the living room where Nikki was just getting up off the sofa.

"What's wrong?" she asked, she knew something was wrong as soon as she saw him.

"She told me straight out that she never loved me and never actually wanted a son" Harry whispered and had to force back his tears "I…I knew it but it just hurts to hear it"

"Oh Harry" Nikki whispered and lay one of her hands on his shoulders she placed the other one on his cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb "We love you. Don't you forget that"

Harry nodded and leant down to kiss her gently on the lips before pulling her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She kept comparing me to my father" Harry whispered into her hair and he felt the tears well up again "I'm not like him. I don't know how he could have left his family like he did"

"Harry listen to me" Nikki said loudly as she looked up at him "You're not like your father in that way okay?"

Harry nodded and kissed her again.

"I just want to forget about it" he whispered into her lips and brought one hand up to tangle in her hair as he kissed her again. They both moaned as Harry deepened the kiss and Nikki reached down to his shirt and started to unbutton it, she did so quickly and pushed it off his shoulders before running her hands across his chest causing him to pull her closer and kiss her more vigorously. Harry tugged at the bottom of Nikki's t-shirt and they broke the kiss long enough for him to pull it over her head and throw it in the general direction of the sofa before reaching up and undoing her bra and doing the same with that. Nikki ran her hands through Harry's hair and let out a moan as he started to kiss his way down her neck.

"Harry" she hissed as he gently kissed her pulse point "Harry we…we need…upstairs now" she forced out as he reached down and worked on the button of her trousers.

"Why not here?" he whispered into her neck as he let go of her trousers so they pooled around her feet.

"Carpet burn" Nikki mumbled into his ear as she nibbled the lobe slightly and Harry winced at the thought, causing Nikki to giggle.

--------------

"Why aren't you breastfeeding anymore?" Harry asked his wife curiously as he walked up behind her when she was bottle feeding Graham. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"because I'm sore" Nikki mumbled quietly and a light blush rose in her cheeks.

"I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" Harry asked, concerned that he had somehow, without realising it, harmed her. Nikki shook her head and turned to him slightly.

"No you didn't" she then looked down at Graham "We need to book a doctor's appointment for their first jabs"

"Yes their two month jabs" Harry muttered and looked down at his son in Nikki's arms "I'll ring the doctors and book an appointment for sometime next month"

"Our poor babies" Nikki muttered as she kissed Graham lightly on the forehead and wiped his mouth of spilt milk and placed him on her shoulder to burp him "The doctor's going to poke them with horrible sharp objects"

"It will only be for a few seconds" Harry told her and kissed her neck again.

"I know" Nikki yawned and sighed "Sorry"

"That's alright beautiful" Harry whispered "I'll get up whenever they wake up tonight, you get a full nights sleep"

Nikki nodded and lay Graham down in the cot and covered him with his blanket. She then checked on Edward who was sleeping soundly and walked out of the room after Harry and into their bedroom where they both climbed into bed. Harry moved closer to Nikki and draped one arm over her waist from behind. He gave her one last kiss and then closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Now German is taking over my life! I have taken to speaking random German in everyday conversations, it's fun to see people try and understand what I'm saying. lol!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Should Mary Cunningham meet Nikki and the boys? What should her reaction be?**

**xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

"Are you actually going to go to work today?" Nikki asked her husband as they lay in bed kissing lazily. Harry looked up at the clock on the bedside table and shook his head.

"No, I think I'll stay in bed with you all day" he mumbled before kissing her again and deepening the kiss straight away. He reached down and ran one of his hands under Nikki's pyjama top and over her stomach causing her to moan slightly, the other hand tangled in her hair. Grasping at the bottom of Harry's baggy t-shirt, Nikki tugged it and broke the kiss to pull it over his head before he swooped down and kissed her again. Throwing the t-shirt on the floor next to the bed she ran her hands over Harry's toned chest and over his shoulders as he kissed his way down her neck.

"You…you're going…to be late" Nikki gasped out as Harry started to unbutton her top and kiss his way down her chest and stomach.

"It'll be worth it" he grinned and Nikki had to agree.

--------------------

"Daddy will see you after work" Harry told his two sons as he leant down and kissed them both on the forehead. They were laying in their baby carriers waiting for Nikki to warm up the bottles so they could feed. Harry then kissed Nikki on the lips "I'll see you after work, I love you"

"Love you" Nikki replied as she kissed him again and he smiled and walked through the living room door and out of the house.

Nikki looked down at her sons and had to grin as Edward sucked on his tiny fist.

"Breakfast will be ready soon" she cooed as she knelt in front of the carrier and ran her hand gently over his brown hair, she did the same with Graham who reached up and grasped hold of the long sleeve of her t-shirt. "But you have to let mummy go so she can make it for you" Nikki laughed and pried the garment away from her youngest son.

When the bottle was ready, Nikki carefully picked up Edward and offered the teat to him, he eagerly attached himself to it and started suckling.

"Shall we go and see Daddy and Uncle Leo at lunch?" Nikki asked the boys who looked up at her with their brown eyes. "I take it that is a yes" she smiled and leant down to kiss Edward on the forehead as he finished feeding. She placed the partially empty bottle on the table and wiped his mouth free of spilt milk then burped him. Lifting him up in front of her she gave him another kiss, on his tiny nose this time and then placed him in his baby carrier. He fell asleep relatively quickly as he normally did and Nikki then picked up his younger brother and started to feed him. The phone rang suddenly and Nikki looked around to see where it was, finding it on the worktop in the kitchen she picked it up and answered it, placing it between her ear and shoulder she walked back into the living room and sat down again, still feeding Graham.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Nikki" _Sam's strong Irish accent drifted down the phone _"I'm not ringing at a bad time am I?"_

"Oh hi Sam" Nikki greeted "No it's fine, I was just feeding Graham"

"_How are they?" _Sam asked

"They're fine" Nikki replied "Still waking up at the most…awkward moments"

"_Oh like that is it?" _Sam teased and Nikki realised what she had just said and blushed slightly _"I'm just ringing to tell you that I've booked some time off work, well when I say booked I mean told everyone I'm having time off, I'll be down to see you in two weeks on the 15th"_

"Two weeks, that's fine" Nikki told Sam and glanced down at Graham who was looking up at her and sucking on the empty bottle "How long will you be staying for? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"_However long I want" _Sam replied _"I'll stay in a hotel"_

"Won't your boss mind?" Nikki enquired and tried to take the empty bottle away from her son but his bottom lip trembled and he whimpered when it was removed from his mouth so Nikki gave it back to him quickly and he calmed down. She heard Sam chuckle faintly down the phone.

"_Nikki I am the boss"_

"Really?"

"_Yes, but it's not as fun as it seems. The amount of paperwork is astronomical" _

"I'm sure it is" Nikki told her.

"_How's Leo?" _Sam asked after a few seconds of silence in which Nikki successfully took the bottle from her son without any crying.

"He's fine. Or that's what he's letting us see" Nikki replied honestly "He's brilliant with the boys but he gets a sad look on his face for just a second every time he see's them, like he's remembering his wife and daughter"

"_That's understandable isn't it?" _Sam asked and Nikki made a noise of confirmation.

"I'm sure it is" she replied.

"_I'll see you in two weeks then"_

"Okay, see you then"

She then hung up the phone and placed it on the table in front of her and looked down at Graham who, unsurprisingly, was still awake.

"Are you going to go to sleep now?" she cooed and Graham just blinked at her and tried to tug at her long hair "I take it that's a no then" she muttered and manoeuvred him into one arm and picked up Edwards baby carrier and walked up stairs and to the nursery. Nikki placed the carrier on the floor then put Graham down in his cot while she sorted the sleeping Edward out. Picking him up she made sure he was sound asleep before kissing him and laying him down in his own cot, she pulled the blue blanket over his tiny body and then turned to Grahams cot. Nikki reached down and picked him up and cradled him close to her body, realising he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon she walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

"You better not be this hard to get to sleep when you're older" Nikki muttered to him "Mummy and daddy would like time together…" she paused "frequently if possible" she added as an afterthought. She glanced down at the baby in her arms and sighed, thinking about how much her life had changed in the past year.

"Are you going to be good man like daddy?" Nikki whispered "You are aren't you?" she nodded and Graham's eyes gradually closed as his mother's soothing voice sent him to sleep. Nikki placed a kiss on his forehead then placed him in his cot and pulled the blanket over him.

Nikki then walked out of the room and closed the door slightly behind her, making sure to leave it open a tiny bit. She then walked down into the kitchen and pulled a pen out of one of the drawers, reaching up to the calendar she wrote on the date that Sam was coming. Nikki looked down at the other dates of the month and and saw that hers and Harry's first wedding anniversary was only three weeks away. She was shocked at how fast the past year had gone and hoped the next few wouldn't go as quickly.

* * *

**The weekend went too quickly for my liking...and I had double German today so I thought I would post a chapter to cheer me up. ;)**

**xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

Harry couldn't help but grin as he spotted Nikki in the break room of the lab at lunchtime. Walking up to her he leant down and kissed her quickly but passionately on the lips.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered then turned to his sons who were in their pushchair "Hello boys" he grinned and crouched down next to them "I've called the doctor's surgery and booked their vaccine for the eighteenth of this month" Harry told his wife who nodded.

"Sam called today" Nikki told him and Harry stood up, groaning as he did so and sat on the chair next to her and grasped her hand in his "She's coming in two weeks, on the fifteenth"

"Six days before our first anniversary" Harry commented and nodded "I'm taking you out for a meal that day, so we'll have to ask Leo to look after them. He offered by the way"

"I'm sure he did" Nikki nodded and leant over to kiss him "Make the most of it, he probably wont after having to look after both of them on his own"

Harry chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"I'm sure he will do just fine"

They both looked up when the door opened and a woman walked in. Harry gasped slightly and squeezed Nikki's hand in his own.

"Oh god" he whispered and paled slightly.

"Harry how are you?…oh" Mary's voice floated over to them and Nikki glanced at her husband to see a panicked look on his face. "Who are you?" Mary asked Nikki rudely.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded as he sprung up from his chair and stood in front of his wife to stare at his mother "Who let you in?"

"The woman on the front desk, I told her that I was your mother and she recognised me from yesterday so she let me in" Mary replied to her son's questions and looked past him to Nikki who was looking at Harry in confusion. "Who's this?"

Harry sighed and turned slightly to Nikki, he reached down and grasped her hand in his and stroked it gently with his thumb before replying.

"This is my wife Nikki"

"Your _wife_?" Mary scoffed and looked Nikki up and down as if she was inspecting a nasty substance on the bottom of her shoe "Couldn't you have done better"

Harry opened his mouth to reply angrily and Nikki squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Don't Harry, just leave it" she whispered to him and he shook his head.

"I cant do that" he insisted "she just insulted you and I'm not letting her get away with it"

"Harry…" Nikki pleaded but Harry had turned back to his mother and glared at her.

"Don't you _dare _say that about Nikki" he hissed "I don't care if you don't like her, the only person you have ever liked or ever will like on this whole entire Earth is yourself, you didn't even like me, your own son"

Edward chose this moment to wake up and let out a small cry, alerting the people in the room to his presence. Nikki spun around and knelt down next to the pushchair and gently undid the belts that held the baby in to seat.

"Hey" she whispered and picked him up carefully and stood up.

"You have children" Mary stated as she looked at the baby in Nikki's arms and then at Graham who was still sleeping in the pushchair. Harry didn't offer her a response as he turned to Nikki and let Edward grasp his hand around his finger.

"He need's changing" Nikki told her husband who nodded "Will you stay here with Graham?"

Harry nodded and kissed her gently causing his mother to make a noise of disgust, they both ignored her. Nikki reached under the pushchair for the baby bag then walked past Mary and out of the room towards the toilets to change her son.

"Why did you marry her?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he looked away from Graham who was flexing his fingers in his mittens as he slept.

"_Her"_ Mary cocked her head towards the door Nikki had just walked out "What do you see in her?"

"That's my wife you're talking about" Harry said loudly trying to calm himself down "I love her, I have since I met her"

"Of course you have" Mary said almost sarcastically "But Harry marriage messes up your life, it did mine"

"It may have messed up your life but it bloody well wont mess up my life" Harry shouted and glanced warily at his son who was still asleep "Why have you come back into my life after all these years? Really?"

"Because I thought we could patch things up" his mother shouted back.

"Well you thought wrong because I don't want to see you again" Harry replied slowly making sure she understood "I have a perfect life with a wife and son's and hopefully more children in the future and I don't want you in it because you interfere and you mess things up"

Mary just stared at her son then down at Graham and glared at the baby as if everything was his fault.

"Fine then. I thought I could come back and reconcile with you but obviously not" she said snootily then turned around and walked to the door "If you don't want to see me again then I wont come back"

"I don't" Harry said simply and turned away as she walked out of the door. He sighed and sat down in the seat in front of Graham who was now awake.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked quietly and reached out to pick his son up "I'm sorry" he whispered and held the baby close to his chest "I'm not going to disappoint you, I'm going to be the best daddy anyone could ever be and I'm not going to leave you, your brother or your mummy" he let some tears slip down his face and let out a small sob. "I'm not like him"

"No, you're not" agreed a voice from the doorway and Harry looked up to see Nikki standing there looking at him. She walked over and sat next to her husband, she shifted Edward into one arm and reached up with her free one to wipe Harry's face. "Where is she?"

"She's gone" he replied "For good this time. I cant believe she said that about you"

"It doesn't matter Harry" Nikki shook her head and leant over to kiss him.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her lips and deepened the kiss as much as the babies in their arms would allow them.

* * *

**I made a bit of a cock up with the dates in the last chapter. The twin's will be having their jabs 'this' month which in the story is October, not 'next' month. ;)**

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

Nikki quickly jogged down the stairs from the nursery when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and grinned when she spotted Sam standing on the doorstep staring back into the street with a look of concentration on her face.

"Come in" she motioned for her friend to go into the house and she did so "How are you?" she asked as both women hugged each other.

"I'm fine Nikki, how are you?" Sam enquired as Nikki motioned for her to go into the living room.

"Couldn't be better. Would you like a drink?"

"A coffee please" Sam replied and Nikki put some water in the kettle and turned it on.

"While that's boiling come and see the boys" Nikki grinned and led Sam upstairs and to the nursery where the twins were.

Nikki opened the door and let Sam walk in first and grinned when the older woman's breath hitched.

"Oh aren't they gorgeous?" she breathed and turned to Nikki "Can I pick one up?"

The younger woman nodded and Sam looked down at the twins nervously.

"I haven't…."

Nikki nodded knowingly and reached into the cot to pick up Graham, she placed him gently in Sam's arms and smiled down at the baby who looked up at the woman holding him.

"Who's this then?" Sam cooed at the baby.

"Graham Austin" Nikki replied and leant on the side of the cot "He's the younger one"

"Don't you look just like your mummy?" Sam grinned at the baby who reached up and tugged at her shirt "You have her hair and eyes"

"You think so?" Nikki asked and Sam nodded "I always thought they were Harry's shade"

"When were they born?" Sam enquired as Graham settled down in her arms and looked up at her, gently sucking his fingers.

"The second of September" Nikki replied as she bent over the side of the cot to retrieve the mittens that had fallen off of Graham's hands. She gently took the hand out of his mouth and wiped it free of dribble before placing the mittens back on, causing him to whimper and screw up his face ready to cry "I know you don't like them" Nikki muttered as he actually started to cry and quickly took him from a panicked looking Sam "You have to wear them though, we don't want you scratching your face do we?"

She soothed her son by talking quietly to him for a few minutes and slowly the cries were reduced to sobs that were then reduced to slight whimpers.

"Are they always easy to calm down?" Sam asked and Nikki nodded.

"Most of the time" she replied "Except when they want a feed or changing. Other than that they only want some company or a cuddle. Don't you?" she directed the last part to her son then looked back up at Sam "Do you want to hold Edward?"

Sam nodded and reached into the cot to carefully pick up the infant who was now awake.

"Hello" she whispered as she moved him into a more comfortable position "Now you have your daddy's hair don't you?"

Hearing the front door click open both women looked away from the child in their arms and towards the door of the nursery.

"Nikki?" Harry's voice floated up the stairs.

"In the nursery" Nikki called back and they heard her husband walk upstairs.

He grinned when he caught sight of Sam and walked over to them.

"Hello" he muttered before leaning down and kissing Nikki and then turned to Sam "It's good to see you"

He then gently hugged her and turned to Edward who was looking up at him. "Hello Edward" he cooed "Are you being good for Auntie Sam?"

'Auntie Sam?' Sam mouthed to Nikki who just grinned and shrugged slightly.

"Have you asked her?" Harry enquired as he looked up at his wife who shook her head.

"Not yet"

Harry stood up fully then walked over to Nikki and turned his attentions to Graham who reached up and instantly grabbed hold of his fathers shirt.

"Sam would you be the boys Godmother?" Nikki asked casually causing the woman in front of her to frown slightly.

"Wha…really?"

"Of course" Harry confirmed and took Graham from Nikki "Come and see daddy" he said to his son as he cradled him close to his chest.

"I would love to" Sam nodded, her Irish accent suddenly strong.

"Thank you" Nikki smiled and nodded towards Edward who was starting to fidget in his godmothers arms "Do you want me to take him?"

"I think that would be best" Sam nodded and handed the squirming baby to his mother.

Harry placed the sleeping Graham in his cot and then turned to his wife and friend.

"Have you had drinks?"

Nikki shook her head and smiled at him.

"We got sidetracked by the boys" she replied "There's water in the kettle though"

"Well at least you got that far" Harry teased and leant down to kiss her as she rolled her eyes "What is it that you want?"

"Two coffees?" Nikki asked Sam who nodded and looked between the two people in front of her with a small smile on her face. Harry stole another sneaky kiss from his wife before walking out of the nursery and down the stairs.

"You two are such good parents" the older woman commented suddenly and Nikki grinned.

"Harry is the best father any child could wish for" she replied "He's such a great father. He..well we were both worrying about being good parents, what with ours not being….you know. But he is wonderful"

"I knew you would _both_ be" Sam nodded as Nikki placed Edward in his cot and ran her hand over his smooth hair before turning around and tried to smooth Graham's hair, she failed however so she just left it like it was and stood up.

"He'll never tame that hair" she commented, causing Sam to laugh.

* * *

**Been off ill today so I've had a chance to write a lot of new chapters for this fanfic, there might be another one tonight if I'm feeling nice. ;)**

**xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

Nikki looked around the waiting room of the doctor's surgery nervously as Harry and herself waited for their appointment for the twin's first jabs. They were seeing Harry's and Nikki's normal doctor, Dr Renalds who would also be the twins doctor as well.

"No wonder no-one likes the doctors" Harry commented to her quietly as Edward sucked on his fathers finger "The first time in our lives that many of us go is to have the doctor stick nasty sharp objects in us"

Nikki giggled and shook her head.

"Can you imagine doing this everyday?" she whispered and discreetly nodded her head in the direction of the rest of the waiting room where all manner of people were sitting "The same thing day after day, people coming to you with their medical problems?"

Harry made a face and Edward coughed suddenly.

"Don't you start getting ill" his father warned, but a smile broke out on his face and he turned back to Nikki "I couldn't be a GP, I'm no good with people"

"Yes you are" Nikki told him and leant over to steal a quick kiss "Just not the living" she added with a cheeky smile on her face causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Thank you" he mumbled sarcastically.

"No problem handsome" Nikki replied and sat back in her chair to look at Graham who was laying in the pushchair in front of them. He was looking around the room as far as his neck would move and Nikki marvelled at the fact that he hadn't been able to do that when he was born. She gave a small sigh and hoped, for what seemed like the millionth time, that they wouldn't grow up too fast.

---------------

"Good morning" the doctor greeted as they walked into his room, he motioned for them to have a seat and Harry and Nikki sat down hesitantly. "Aren't they handsome?" he cooed to the babies who stared up at him with an almost confused look on their faces. Harry and Nikki shared a proud smile then turned back to the doctor. "you're probably going to hate me in a few minutes though" Dr Renalds was telling the twins, he looked up at Harry and Nikki "You probably are too"

The both laughed and shook their heads.

"Of course not, you're giving them jabs to help them" Nikki told the man "We cant fault you for that"

"I have to say that I have seen many babies over the past few years but these two are the most adorable and handsome I have seen"

Nikki grinned to herself and Harry laughed slightly and placed a hand on his wife's back.

"Thank you"

After taking the details of the twins, Dr Renalds turned and picked up a needle from the kidney dish on his desk. Nikki tensed slightly and held Edward, who she was holding, closer to her. Both men saw it and smiled at the automatic display of motherly protection.

"It wont be for long" Harry whispered to his wife and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Nikki nodded and Harry gently rolled up the long sleeve of his son's t-shirt. He then held his tiny hand in his own and rubbed it gently. Dr Renalds wiped the baby's arm with anti-septic before taking the cap off of the needle and injecting the baby with the vaccine causing Edward to jump slightly and start to cry. Harry looked up at Nikki to see she had tears in her eyes and felt suddenly useless.

"Shh" Nikki whispered as she gently rubbed her son's arm "It's alright, it's over now" she clutched him tightly to her chest as he cried loudly causing Graham to wake up and look around the room with wide eyes. Harry reached down and lifted him out of the push chair and cradled him in his arms to comfort him against his brothers angry cries. Nikki gently ran her hand over Edwards hair and whispered soothingly to him in an attempt to calm him down. Hearing his mothers voice he gradually stopped crying and looked up at her with tearful brown eyes that made Nikki want to cry as well. "I know, I'm sorry baby" Nikki mumbled to her son and kissed him on the forehead. Edward gave out occasional sobs and whimpers as Dr Renalds prepared another needle for Graham who looked at him as if he knew what was going to happen. Harry leant over to Nikki and ran his free hand through her hair and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I hate seeing them in pain" she whispered to him and he nodded.

"I know so do I but it's for their own good"

Nikki nodded slightly and looked down at the baby in her arms, she subconsciously moved him closer to her.

"Do you want me to hold Graham?" Harry asked her and she looked up at him.

"Please" she replied as Dr Renalds came over with the prepared syringe.

"Here we go" he whispered as he injected Graham who had the same reaction as his older brother. His cries echoed around the room as Harry gently rubbed his son's arm.

"Daddy's here" he whispered to the crying baby "It's alright, it's gone now"

"You'll need to come back next month for the next jab" Dr Renalds told them as he came over from disposing of the needles "They'll be fine" he motioned to the babies. "Not many people realise it's emotional for the parents as well"

"Tell me about it" Nikki laughed quietly.

--------------

"That was awful" Nikki sighed as she walked into the kitchen after putting Edward and Graham in the nursery for a nap "I hated it"

"I know" Harry replied and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist to pull her closer "But there are only two more jabs at the moment and it's to help them"

Nikki nodded into his chest and he gently kissed her top of her head.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" Harry told Nikki and suddenly leant down and kissed her. Nikki gasped in surprise allowing Harry to deepen the kiss straight away. He undid her blouse quickly and dropped it to the floor, his own shirt followed instantaneously.

------------

"I've heard people say that the sex declines in frequency when people get married" Harry commented later on as they both lay in bed curled around each other, he grinned cheekily at her "I have yet to experience that"

Nikki blushed and buried her face in his chest, her breathing causing Harry to shiver slightly.

"Right we need to talk about the twenty first of this month"

"Really?" Nikki asked, feigning ignorance "What's happening then?"

Harry glared at her playfully causing her to giggle and prop herself up on her elbows so she was leaning over him slightly.

"I'm taking you out for a meal that night and Leo has kindly agreed to look after the boys"

"For how long?" Nikki asked "I don't want to leave them alone for long"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and reached up to run a hand through her messy hair "They are with Leo, he knows what to do"

"I know but…it's the first time I've left them since they were born" Nikki mumbled quietly.

"They will be fine" Harry told her "We can have dinner then come straight home to them"

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded and gave her a grin.

"Of course"

Nikki leant down and kissed him, running one of her hands through his hair as the other ran across his chest.

"Thank you" she whispered into the kiss.

* * *

**Off school again today so I thought I would post another chapter. Sorry about not posting two chapters yesterday like I said I would but my internet stopped working after I said so.**

**I have written the next eight chapters and am about to start on the ninth one so you can probably expect them quite frequently at the moment, especially at the weekened when I have a chance to write even more. ;) :D**

**xxx**


	70. Chapter 70

"What are you two lovely ladies doing today?" Harry asked as he pulled his coat on, ready for work. Nikki and Sam were standing in the kitchen clutching mugs of coffee and talking.

"Shopping" Nikki replied and Harry groaned causing both women to laugh.

"Well have fun" he told them as he leant down and kissed Nikki.

"We will, have a good day"

"Thank you" Harry called back as he walked out of the house.

Nikki was silent for a few minutes in which Sam placed her empty mug on the worktop next to her.

"Something's wrong" she stated and Nikki looked up from the patch of floor she was staring at.

"What would you say if I told you I thought I was pregnant?"

Sam looked shocked for a moment then smirked.

"I would ask how you find the time to get pregnant with two demanding twins"

"Oh we do" Nikki mumbled "But really, what would you say?"

Sam shrugged.

"Good luck?"

"Sam" Nikki practically whined "I'm serious"

"Really?" Sam asked, shocked, and Nikki nodded.

"I can only be at most four or five weeks but I skipped last month and I'm late this month, I've also been sick a few times" Nikki told her friend "I don't know if it has anything to do with having the twins and everything being screwed up but there is a slight possibility I might be"

Sam thought for a moment.

"Hold on I thought you were meant to wait six weeks after the birth before…"

"I know" Nikki interrupted "But we…kind of didn't listen to that"

"How long?" Sam asked

"Three weeks?" Nikki mumbled, a blush rising in her cheeks as Sam grinned at her "I was lucky to even have that, Harry was conscious of hurting me"

"So what if you are?" Sam enquired and Nikki shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it means that we'll have two ten month old twins and a newborn if I am. I know we want more children but that's just ridiculous" Nikki muttered the last part.

"Well if you two cant keep away from each other" Sam commented suggestively causing Nikki to blush again.

--------------

"I cant just go on pregnancy tests Sam" Nikki told her friend hours later as they sat in the living room after their shopping spree staring at three positive pregnancy tests.

"You did last time" Sam reminded her.

"I know" Nikki sighed and sat against the back of the sofa "But I was sure I was pregnant then"

"What about now?" Sam asked from the armchair next to the sofa "You have the sickness, lack of monthly and now three positive tests"

"But…it must be something to do with only just having twins"

"Well I had a friend a long time ago who had a child then was pregnant almost straight after the birth" the older woman told her friend "and don't tell me there weren't siblings at your school who were only nine months apart"

"I cant remember" Nikki mumbled absently and ran her hand through her hair "I have to be positive"

"Looks like you are" Sam commented dryly and nodded towards the tests causing Nikki to send her an glare.

"Very funny Sam"

"Nikki ring the hospital and book an appointment for a scan"

"What about Harry?"

Sam sighed and sat forward on the chair.

"Don't tell him" she said simply "If you aren't pregnant then you wouldn't want to get his hopes up but if you are then you have a perfect anniversary present"

"But we don't keep things from each other" Nikki stated "Especially not something like this" she sounded uncertain though as she reached out to the phone. "Fine I wont tell him yet but will you come to the hospital appointment with me?"

Sam nodded and gave her younger friend a smile as Nikki dialled the hospitals number to book an appointment.

----------

"Got one for tomorrow" she told Sam when she had hung up "It's Harry's day off so he can have the twins"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That we're going to the cinema for a girly time and…time together because we haven't seen each other in a while…although…" she paused

"What?"

"He would seem suspicious if I didn't take the boys because we were talking yesterday about how I didn't want to leave them alone when we went out for our anniversary meal"

"Say I forced you and that you think he deserves some time with the twins on his own, you know, father and son time without the influence of a female in the house"

Nikki sighed loudly and collapsed back into the sofa placing her hands over her face.

"After all of this I'm probably not" she whispered and heard Sam chuckle slightly "What?"

"In our jobs we have to look at evidence and come to conclusions and right now looking at it there is more evidence for you being pregnant than there is for you not"

Nikki just groaned loudly and looked up at the ceiling when a baby cry came through the monitor that was plugged in across the room.

"That's Graham" she muttered and stood up "Excuse me"

As she walked out of the room Sam marvelled at how Nikki knew what baby was crying and at how much motherhood suited the younger woman, Sam knew that if Nikki was pregnant then she would have no trouble at all looking after three young children. Sam was snapped out of her thoughts when Nikki walked back into the room holding Graham

"He wants some company" he told her friend and looked down at the baby in her arms who's face suddenly split into a grin causing both women to gasp.

"Oh look at that adorable grin" Sam laughed and Nikki just nodded as she looked at her smiling son with tears in her eyes, not even knowing why they were there. She fell in love with her son all over again as he grinned at her with toothless gums and she knew that if she was pregnant she would be as happy as she was when she found out before.

* * *

**I sat and worked it out. It is possible for Nikki to be pregnant again...the things I do when I'm home, ill. lol! :D but....things are going to get depressing later on I can tell you that now. **

**xxx**


	71. Chapter 71

"Harry come here" Nikki grinned as Harry walked through the door after his day at work. She practically dragged him into the living room where the twins were sitting in their baby carriers and placed Edward in his arms before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Nikki what…?" a confused Harry was silenced as his son recognised his father and smiled at him and let out a small noise as if saying hello. "Aren't you even more gorgeous when you smile?" Harry whispered to the boy in his arms who let out a gurgling noise as he reached up to his father's shirt.

"When did they….?"

"Today" Nikki interrupted as she picked up Graham "They just…gave us the most adorable grins. I didn't think I could ever love something as much as I love them"

"I know" Harry nodded and wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders. "Makes it all worth while doesn't it?"

Nikki agreed with him and sighed.

"They're growing up too fast"

"We could always have more" Harry told his wife casually as he tickled his giggling son "When ever you want them"

"Really? When do _you _want them?" Nikki asked, knowing that even though the twins were only barely over two months old, she was ready for more children.

"Whenever you want them"

"Harry" Nikki chided "Tell me _when you_ want more children"

"As soon as possible" Harry replied quickly "If you want to that is, I think it's better for children to be closer together than miles apart"

Nikki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Harry say this and her heart felt lighter than it had since that morning.

"Okay" she nodded "Good"

She placed Graham in the baby carrier and walked into the kitchen, Harry looked up at her and frowned slightly, knowing something was different about his wife. Deciding not to push it he stood up and stood in the kitchen doorway, Edward still in his arms.

"How was your shopping trip?"

"It was exactly what I needed, time with another female" Nikki grinned as she turned her head to look at him "and retail therapy. I got some things for the twins as well" she paused "Actually most of the things I brought were for the twins"

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Sam and I were planning on going to the cinema tomorrow" Nikki told her husband as she turned away from him, unable to lie to his face "You can spend some quality father and son time with Edward and Graham"

"I think I should" Harry nodded, catching Nikki's lie straight away but went along with her story "After all that shopping I bet the poor boys are traumatized"

When this didn't get a comment or laugh from Nikki, Harry defiantly knew something was wrong.

"Nikki are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied quickly, still not turning to face him "Just tired that's all"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds then nodded and turned to walk into the living room, upset that Nikki was lying to him about something. He sat himself down on the sofa and placed Edward in his baby seat before buckling him in and sitting back against the sofa. He knew something was wrong with Nikki and was worried it was something bad, they never kept things from each other.

The next day when Nikki was pulling on her coat and kissing Edward and Graham, Harry walked up to her and gently gave her a kiss.

"Nikki if something was bothering you you would tell me wouldn't you?" he asked her, uncertain. Nikki nodded hesitantly and gave him a smile.

"Of course. I'll see you later" she replied and walked out of the house leaving Harry standing in the middle of the living room feeling slightly apprehensive and dejected. Looking down at his sons he sighed.

"Something's going on with mummy"

-----------

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as they waited in the empty waiting room at the hospital and Nikki shook her head, not trusting herself to open her mouth. After working it out, Nikki realised that the first missed period she had accounted to the time she was breast feeding and she could only be at least four weeks pregnant. Nikki knew pregnancy tests were sometimes wrong at such a short time.

"Mrs Cunningham?" came a familiar voice from the doorway and Nikki looked up to see Dr James.

"Dr James how are you?" she asked as soon as she stood up and gave him a smile.

"I'm fine thank you, I thought I told you to call me Aaron"

"Sorry" Nikki apologised and looked nervously at the doctor.

"Are you here about the twins?" Aaron asked as he looked past Nikki searching for them and Nikki shook her head.

"No"

Aaron motioned for Nikki to follow him into the examination room, she did so and glared at Sam who was hesitantly standing up.

"So what can I do for you?" Aaron asked as both women sat in chairs next to his desk.

"I think…I think I'm pregnant" Nikki told him "I took three tests that were all positive and I've had all of the _symptoms_ I had last time but I cant be"

"Why not?" Aaron asked and Nikki shrugged

"I just cant, I only had the boys little over two months ago"

"That's enough time" the doctor told her "I've had patients coming in here that conceived a week or two after the birth"

"Told you" Sam grinned and Nikki glared at her.

"I thought you were here for moral support"

Sam just smiled to herself and looked away from the glaring blonde.

"Right, the easiest thing to do is a scan" Aaron was saying and motioned to the bed "You know the drill"

"Of course she does, how do you think she got pregnant?" Sam muttered and Nikki blushed a deep pink.

"Stop making comments about my sex life" she whispered to her friend as she walked past and climbed onto the bed.

Nikki winced slightly as Aaron poured some ultrasound gel onto her stomach and was taken back to the first time she was laying in the room with Harry. She suddenly felt a surge of unhappiness at the thought that Harry wasn't with her but knew she didn't want to give him false hope.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked quietly as she sat herself in the chair next to the bed Nikki was on. Nikki nodded slightly.

"Should I be keeping this from Harry?"

"Until you know for certain I think this is a good idea" Sam replied and reached out to grasp Nikki's hand comfortingly.

Nikki turned to the screen that Aaron was focussing the scan picture on and starred at it. Aaron turned the screen slightly so both women could see and pointed to something in the middle.

"That's your baby" he said simply.

* * *

**Ooh! How will Nikki react?....you'll just have to wait until the next chapter, which _might_ be up today. ;)**

**xxx**


	72. Chapter 72

"Wha…excuse me?" Nikki croaked out and Sam couldn't help but grin "I don't…I'm pregnant"

"You certainly are" Aaron nodded and the woman on the bed starred at him, dumbfounded. "I cant say for certain but I think you are just over four weeks, I'll have to take details of things before I can be certain"

Nikki nodded silently without taking in what he had just said.

----------------

"Oh god Sam what do I tell Harry?" Nikki fretted as they sat at a red traffic light on the way back from the hospital.

"How about 'Harry, Sam and I never went to the cinema, we were at the hospital and I am just over four weeks pregnant'?" Sam suggested and Nikki shot her a look.

"Yeah that will go down well with two other young babies to look after" Nikki mumbled.

"What have I told you Nikki?" Sam asked as she drove through the green light "You and Harry will be fine with three young children. You told me Harry wants more children as soon as possible"

"Yes but not me being pregnant two months after the first two were born" Nikki shouted "I'm hardly over the first pregnancy"

"Who's fault is that?" Sam said loudly "You two are the one's who couldn't keep your clothes on"

Nikki didn't reply to that because she knew it was true. They didn't move when Sam pulled up outside Harry's and Nikki's house.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Sam apologised and Nikki shook her head and wiped her face free of the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Don't be, it's right" she smiled and Sam nodded "Do you want to come in?"

"No I'll get back now"

"How long are you staying for?" Nikki asked quietly.

"However long you want me too if you need me" Sam replied and more tears slipped down Nikki's face as she reached over and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you" she mumbled as she pulled away and opened the car door "I'll call you later to tell you how things go"

Sam nodded and said goodbye before watching Nikki walk up the garden path and open the front door. She waved at the younger woman then drove off down the road.

Nikki walked into the living room to find Harry sitting on the floor with both boys on the play mat in front of him, all three of them had grins on their faces. Harry looked up when Nikki walked in and his grin grew.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted as she took off her coat and shoes and knelt on the floor next to her family "How was the film?"

"We didn't go to the cinema" Nikki muttered, not looking at her husband.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as Nikki smiled and stroked Edward and Graham's hair.

"The hospital" his wife whispered and Harry's heart sunk dramatically.

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded then looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. Harry immediately pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he demanded and Nikki whispered something he didn't catch "Pardon?"

"I'm pregnant" she whispered again and looked away from Harry, afraid to see his reaction.

"You…you're wha…pregnant?" Harry stuttered and Nikki nodded, still starring at the twins who seemed to know their mother was upset, they suddenly grinned at her and Nikki couldn't help but let out a watery laugh at their obvious ,to her, attempt to cheer her up. "You're pregnant" Harry stated and Nikki nodded "How pregnant?"

"Just over four weeks"

"Aren't you happy?" Harry asked quietly and Nikki looked up at him and nodded.

"I am, it's just…the twins are only two months old. I didn't think you would want me to be pregnant"

Harry looked her in the eye and brought his hands to her face.

"Nikki what makes you say that? I'm ecstatic that your pregnant" he grinned then kissed her.

"Rea..really?" Nikki stuttered and Harry nodded, tears in his eyes. She then launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips then both fell to the floor laughing.

----------

"Professor Dalton there you are" came a voice from behind Leo as he was standing in the layout room looking over evidence. He turned around and saw the coroner standing behind him, instantly wary of what was going on. The coroner never saw them unless it was a matter of a special case or something was going on between two labs in the country.

"Dr Carlton" Leo nodded and shook hands with the older man "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Leo and yourself?"

Leo shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"We have had letters from a lab in America that we work closely with sometimes and they have asked that they send over one of their team to see how we do things over here"

"Right" Leo said slowly, not liking where it was going.

"He came over here last year sometime to liaise with us over a case" Dr Carlton continued and Leo got a sinking feeling. "You may have seen or heard of him, a William Duncan"

"No" Leo shook his head and stood up "He's not working in my lab"

Dr Carlton looked shocked for a moment then turned around and closed the door, giving them some privacy.

"Why?"

"He…he did something to a very close friend of mine when they were in University together" Leo told him, trying not to break his promise to Nikki. "I cant tell you because I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone and their friendship to me is very important"

"If he did something bad then he should be punished for it" Dr Carlton told Leo who sighed and nodded.

"I know but it was when they were in University and there wouldn't be any evidence to stand up in court, she wouldn't want all the fuss anyway"

"_She_?" Dr Carlton asked and thought for a second "You wouldn't be talking about Dr Alexander would you? You're very close to her"

Leo paled slightly and nodded.

"I think I can guess what Duncan did" the coroner nodded slightly, a disapproving frown on his face "If I had known…"

"But you didn't" Leo interrupted "You cant say _anything _to anyone. The last time _he_ was here he said some things about Nikki that neither Harry nor I liked so we told him to leave"

"He's already here Leo" Dr Carlton told his friend "In the waiting room downstairs, I cant send him all the way back to America without something"

Leo sighed and nodded.

"Another lab? Somewhere where he wont know where Nikki is and where he wont run into either Harry or me because I don't think Harry will be as lenient as he was last time, not now he has the twins"

"Ah yes how are the little ones? You are their godfather are you not?"

Leo smiled and nodded.

"They are fine the last time I checked, they had just had their two month jabs and were feeling sorry for themselves" he told the coroner who smiled and nodded "They are the miniature of their parents though, so I can predict that they are going to be very stubborn when they are a bit older"

Dr Carlton laughed and nodded again.

"I'll see what I can do about getting him transferred"

"Thank you"

* * *

**It's all fine and dandy now but I can promise it wont stay that way...that's all I'm saying for now. ;)**

**xxx**


	73. Chapter 73

"Hello Leo" Harry greeted as he opened the front door to let his friend in. It was the twenty-first and himself and Nikki were going out for an anniversary meal. He took Leo's coat and hung it on the coat rack before following the older man into the living room where the twins were laying on the play mat in the middle of the floor. "Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee please" Leo replied and crouched on the floor next to his godchildren "Hello you two, aren't you getting big?" he cooed and ticked them both causing them to grin and gurgle "and don't you have adorable grins?"

"Hey Leo" Nikki greeted as she walked into the room dressed in a long red dress, her blonde hair in ringlets trailing over her shoulders.

"Nikki you look beautiful" Leo told her as she hugged him.

"Thank you" she blushed and turned to Harry who was in Tux "What do you think?"

Harry just stared at her with a smile on his face.

"Absolutely…beautiful" he whispered and Nikki smiled and kissed him on the cheek before bending down and picking up the twins.

"Now you be good for Uncle Leo" she told them "Mummy and daddy wont be out long"

Leo smiled at the scene and walked over to Harry who was standing in the doorway with Leo's coffee.

"Thank you" he said as he took it and Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Nikki and his son's.

"She doesn't want to leave them" he whispered to Leo.

"Did you when you went back to work?"

Harry shook his head and sighed.

"We wont be out long, four hours at the most"

"Take as long as you like" Leo told him as Nikki walked over to them "and yes Nikki I know where things are"

"Help yourself to whatever is in the cupboards" Nikki told him, ignoring his last comment "Just…look after them?"

"Of course he will Nikki" Harry told his wife and took her hand in his "We wont be out long, before you know it you will be back with them"

"I know" Nikki nodded before hugging Leo "Thank you for doing this"

"My pleasure. What are godfathers for?"

"The talk" Nikki coughed discreetly causing both men to pale slightly.

"Right we have to go" Harry said loudly as he walked past and crouched in front of the twins "You two be good, don't cause too much hassle for Uncle Leo" he gave them a kiss before standing up and taking Nikki's hand in his. "See you later Leo"

Leo nodded and shut the door behind them before walking back into the living room and looking down at the twins who looked up at him, identical grins on their faces. Leo couldn't help but grin and shake his head when he realised how much the two tiny beings in front of him had him wrapped around their little fingers.

------------------------

Leo was jogged out of his sleep by the constant ringing of the doorbell, glancing at the clock he saw that it was too early to be Harry and Nikki, but they had their keys so they wouldn't be using the doorbell. He stood up and walked to the door, he opened it slowly and gasped when he saw Sam standing there.

"Leo, no time for an explanation now Harry and Nikki have been in a car accident"

Leo's heart pounded when he heard this.

"When? How bad?" he asked as Sam rushed past him and up the stairs to the nursery, Leo following closely behind.

"About an hour ago" Sam replied but had to stop to force back her tears "Their car was hit by a Landrover, they had to cut them both out"

"Oh God" Leo breathed, not even bothering to ask why Sam knew all this and where the nursery was. "Where are they?"

"Kings Hospital" Sam replied and picked up Edward "They are both in a bad way from what I've heard"

Leo picked up Graham and the bag with the baby things in before quickly walking out of the nursery and down the stairs where Sam was opening the front door and walking to her car.

"Do you have baby seats?" Leo asked and Sam nodded slightly making Leo even more confused. Sam buckled Edward into one before taking Graham from Leo and placing him in the other one. Leo climbed into the passenger seat and did his seatbelt up just as Sam jumped into the drivers seat and started the car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as they drove quickly along the mainly deserted road towards the hospital.

"I don't think that's important right now is it?"

"Sam" Leo sighed

"I'm visiting Nikki, Harry and the twins if you must know" Sam replied calmly although her eyes held a fear that Leo could see all too well, if she looked at him she would see it reflected in his eyes as well. Leo didn't ask anymore questions as they drove in silence towards the hospital.

"They'll be okay wont they?" Sam asked suddenly, her voice hesitant as if she didn't want to know the answer.

"They will be" Leo nodded, not sure himself. He had seen the damage cars that had to have people cut out of had taken, he had also performed autopsies on people pulled from the vehicles. Shaking his head he tried not to think of the injuries he had had to jot down over the years. "They wouldn't leave Edward and Graham"

---------

"Can you tell us anything about Harry and Nikki Cunningham?" Leo asked as he and Sam walked up to the front desk of the hospital. Each of them holding, a surprisingly still asleep, baby in the car seat.

"Are you family?" the woman behind the desk asked them and Sam sighed.

"No but these are" she indicated to the babies and the woman's face softened.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just get someone for you"

"Thank you" Leo nodded and placed the carrier with Edward in it on the floor, he crouched down and stared at the peaceful baby who looked so much like his father. The baby opened his eyes and when he caught sight of his uncle he gave a wide grin causing Leo to turn away slightly and blink away tears.

"Are you asking for Nikki and Harry Cunningham?" a voice beside them asked and Leo stood up quickly and nodded "Are you family?"

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"No, but the babies are" she explained and the doctor nodded sympathetically and motioned for them to follow him.

They walked into his office and he indicated for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk. Sam and Leo did so and carefully placed the baby carriers in front of them.

"I'm Dr Robertson" the doctor introduced himself "I'm in charge of Nikki and Harry"

"Leo and Sam" Leo introduced them and the doctor gave them a small smile.

"Both Harry and Nikki have sustained some major injuries" Robertson started "Harry has a collapsed lung and a perforated stomach which we should be able to mend quite easily. He also has a suspected broken arm and various cuts that wont cause much damage" he paused to let the information sink in to the two pale people in front of him "Nikki however got the full force of the collision, a metal pipe has perforated a major artery in her leg so we are wary of removing that at the moment, as soon as we remove it it will be a race to repair the damage done" Sam reached over and entwined her hand with Leo's and gave it a comforting squeeze as the severity of what was going on hit them both "She also has some internal bleeding and quite a few broken ribs and other bones that should mend in time. I am afraid to tell you that she has also lost the baby she was carrying"

Sam wasn't surprised at all by this but it still made her gasp and bring one hand to her mouth to stop a sob from escaping. Leo looked at her, confused.

"Baby?"

Sam nodded and turned to him.

"She only found out a few days ago. She wasn't sure about what to do because she'd only just had Edward and Graham but she knew she was going to keep it. Nikki rang me up later on and told me that Harry was ecstatic about her being pregnant again" she sobbed out the last bit and took a deep breath and turned away. Graham took the moment to wake up and looked around the room, not knowing where he was he started to cry and Sam instantly picked him up and held him close.

"Mummy's not here so I'll have to do" she whispered and prayed that both Harry and Nikki would pull through. "Ssh, it's going to be okay"

It was almost as if Graham knew something was wrong when he saw his aunt and not his mother, he cried even louder and struggled in Sam's arms.

"How old are they?" the doctor asked quietly

"Two months" Leo replied monotonously not looking away from the crying baby in Sam's arms.

* * *

**Oh aren't I mean and nasty? lol! Told you it wouldn't all be plain sailing.**

**xxx**


	74. Chapter 74

"You should go home" the doctor suggested to Sam and Leo once Graham had tired himself out with all the crying he had done. "If not for you, for the babies. We are just getting Harry adn Nikki ready for surgery now so there wont be any news for a while"

Leo looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was eleven o'clock in the evening.

"Give me your number and I will call you as soon as there is news, good or bad"

"Okay" Leo nodded and wrote down Harry and Nikki's number for the doctor "We'll be staying at their house, it has all the baby things"

"Thank you" Dr Robertson nodded and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder "We'll do everything we can for them"

"I know" Leo said shortly before picking up Edwards baby carrier and walking out of the door. Sam turned to Dr Robertson, Graham still in her arms.

"I'm sorry about him" she said, her Irish accent strong with emotion "He's known them for years now, they are the only family he has and if anything happens to them…" Sam trailed off. She then placed Graham in the carrier and walked out of the room after Leo.

---------

"They know something's wrong" Leo commented from his place in the doorway as Sam lay Edward down in his cot for the night. Both babies were awake and looking around the room. "They're looking for their parents"

Sam sighed and nodded before walking over to Leo.

"I think…we're going to be looking after them for a while" she told him and he made a noise of conformation in his throat before turning and walking out of the nursery. Sam reached down and turned the baby monitor on before closing the door slightly and following Leo down the stairs.

"Do you want to go and get some clothes?" Sam asked as she spotted Leo hovering near the kitchen doorway "We'll be here all night so you might as well"

"What about you?" he asked

"I have my things in the car"

Leo frowned and shook his head.

"I've been staying at a hotel and have just booked a room in another one as my stay in the current one finished today"

"Oh" Leo nodded and glanced at the clock above the fireplace "I wont be long"

"Okay" Sam replied and moved out of the way to allow Leo to walk past her and out of the house.

-------

Sam and Leo were woken up at six o'clock the next morning to the cries of the twins. Sam, having been made by Leo to sleep in the spare room, got to them first and carefully picked up the squirming Graham. Leo walked in just after her, having insisted on sleeping on the sofa and picked up Edward who was crying slightly.

"They were very good last night" he commented as they stood in the kitchen waiting for the milk to be ready "Maybe they knew that it wasn't the time for a fuss"

"I think they could" Sam nodded "I mean they obviously know who their parents are so when they don't come to see them when they cry they have to know something's wrong, even if it is in their own special way"

"I'm sorry" Leo said suddenly and Sam frowned.

"For what?"

"Letting you go so easily"

Sam sighed and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Leo I shouldn't have said some things that I did, I apologise"

Without saying anything she leant over and kissed Leo on the lips before pulling away and turning to the milk that was now ready. When she turned to give Leo the bottle for Edward she felt his lips on her own and gave a slight gasp before Leo pulled back with a smile on his face. They then got around to feeding the baby in their arms and a comfortable silence hung around the kitchen. Sam frowned when Graham turned his face away from the bottle and scrunched his eyes up.

"You want mummy don't you?" she whispered and sighed "I'm sorry but you're going to have to put up with me and Uncle Leo for a while"

She tried to offer Graham the bottle again but he batted it away with his mitten covered hands.

"You're the temperamental one are you?" she asked him "Well good luck to Harry and Nikki later on"

Leo chuckled as he easily fed Edward but frowned when the baby only drank half of the milk, he knew Edward always drank all of it.

"They defiantly know something's wrong" Leo sighed as he tried and failed to get Edward to finish the bottle.

Both adults jumped when the phone rang and Leo reached for the device and answered it quickly.

"_Leo Dalton?" _came Dr Robertson's voice down the phone.

"Yes that's me" Leo replied.

"_It's Dr Robertson from Kings hospital" _the voice on the other end told him _"I'm calling to tell you that Harry Cunningham is out of surgery and is doing well. We were able to mend the punctured lung and stomach and he should make a full recovery, the arm will be in plaster for a while"_

"Thank you. What about Nikki?"

"_Mrs Cunningham is still in surgery at the moment but I have been informed that they have managed to stop most of the internal bleeding but as you can imagine, that combined with the perforated artery she has lost a lot of blood. They should be starting on repairing the artery soon"_

Leo blew out a long sigh.

"Thank you" he said again "When can we see them? The twins are being…."

"_They're not themselves?" _Dr Robertson asked

"No they're not" Leo confirmed "It's like they know what's going on"

"_Subconsciously they do" _the man on the other end told him _"You can see Mr Cunningham as soon as you like, he's in a private room just tell the receptionist you are there to see him. I've already told her you have permission to see him"_

"Th..thank you" Leo muttered "So much"

"_That's alright"_

The doctor then hung up the phone.

"What's happened? Is something wrong? What did he say?"

"Calm down Sam" Leo smiled for what seemed like the first time in a long time "Harry's out of surgery and doing well, they were able to repair whatever damage was done and he should make a full recovery"

"Should?"

"It's better than nothing" Leo told her and Sam shrugged "Nikki is still in surgery but they have managed to stop most of the internal bleeding but they still have to properly sort out the artery in her leg, I suspect that could take a couple more hours"

Sam nodded and allowed herself to give Leo a smile.

"Shall we go and show the boy's that daddy's alright?"

Leo nodded and both of them walked out of the kitchen.

------------

"Oh Harry" Sam breathed as they walked into the private room that they had been told Harry was staying in. Two needles ran into the sleeping man's arms, one containing blood, the other a strong painkiller. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and was wired up to machines on either side of the bed. His left arm was in plaster and laying on top of the duvet covers and he had various cuts all over his face as well as the bare arm that was visible above the cast covering the bottom half of his arm. Leo was silent as his eyes drifted over the man in the bed, the man who was always so full of life.

"Who's on the case?" Sam asked suddenly and Leo sighed "Leo?"

"William Duncan"

Sam frowned and shook her head.

"Isn't that the one who..?"

Leo nodded quickly and sat down next to the bed, placing the baby carrier containing Graham on the floor next to him.

"He was the only one available"

Leo then bent down and unbuckled the baby from the seat and lifted him into his arms. He wondered if he should be bringing the young brothers into the hospital when their parents were like this but the doctor had told them patients often recover quicker if they have family members around them and Leo wanted them better as soon as possible. Graham let out a loud cry as he was shifted in Leo's arms and the man in the bed moved slightly. Both Leo and Sam turned to the bed as Harry let out a small groan and tried to move his arm, the young man opened his eyes slowly and reached up with his un-plastered arm to remove the oxygen mask. Turning his head to one side he frowned.

"Leo?"

The older man nodded and stood up.

"What…what happened?" Harry rasped and Sam helped him drink some water.

"You were in a car accident" Leo replied quietly and Harry's eyes widened.

"Nikki? Where's Nikki?"

"Harry calm down" Sam said loudly as the machines started to beep faster "You're going to hurt yourself"

"What about Nikki?" Harry demanded and they could hear fear in his voice.

"We don't know" Leo admitted "She's still in surgery"

"Oh god" Harry whimpered and tears slipped down his face "I was driving, it was…"

"_not_ your fault" Sam finished for him "I promise you that"

"Where are my boys?" Harry whispered and Leo showed him Graham who reached out to try and grab his father. Sam reached down and picked Edward up from the carrier on the spare seat. "Can I…?" he motioned for his two friends to hand him his sons and they did so. Harry carefully drew his twins into his chest, avoiding tangling his drips up in the process. Tears made their way down his face as he sobbed into their hair.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to them as he kissed their head's gently "I'm sorry"

* * *

**I have the next ten chapters of this story written..that's what me being off ill gets you. ;)**

**xxx**


	75. Chapter 75

Harry refused to let them all leave and insisted on trying to sit up in the bed, an argument which he won despite the injuries he had sustained. The morphine was keeping most of the pain at bay anyway. He was now cradling both his son's in his arms after having been allowed, by the doctor, to feed them after Leo had explained about them not wanting to feed.

"What happened to Nikki?" he asked quietly "What..injuries?"

Sam and Leo shared a quick glance.

"Nikki had massive internal bleeding and a severed artery" Leo explained and Harry looked up at him in horror "They have been able to stop most of the internal bleeding and have started on the artery, it was being blocked…."

"By what?" Harry urged Leo to continue.

"Harry…"

"By _what_?" Harry asked again

"A metal pipe" Leo replied quietly and Harry had to look away from them to blink away his tears "I'm sorry Harry, she also…she miscarried the baby"

Harry let out a small sob when he heard this. He knew the tiny being wouldn't have survived what had happened to Nikki but hearing someone say it made it all too real. As his tears dripped down his fathers face Edward reached up and whimpered slightly, his hand rested on Harry's face and Harry couldn't help smile at the small display of affection from his oldest son.

"Thank you for looking after them" Harry said to Sam and Leo who were still in the room. Both smiled and nodded. "Could you…could you look after them while I'm in here?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course" Sam replied "We'll bring them to see you..and Nikki everyday"

"Thank you" Harry smiled and looked towards the door when Dr Robertson walked in.

"I've come to inform you that Mrs Cunningham is out of surgery"

"How is she?" Harry asked instantly "Can I see her?"

"She is still heavily sedated and it being given a lot of blood because of the amount that she lost" the doctor replied "the surgery on her leg went fine and the artery has been sorted out, she may need therapy for the leg but we will assess that in due time. I'm sorry Mr Cunningham but you are to stay in bed"

"But she's my wife" Harry protested, anger flickering across his face.

"I'm sorry" Dr Robertson repeated.

"I'll go and see her if you want Harry" Sam suggested and Harry glared at the doctor before nodding slightly.

"Please"

"Okay" Sam nodded and walked towards the door "What room is she in?" she asked Dr Robertson as she reached him.

"Just next door" the doctor replied and held the door open for her and directed her down the hallway. When they had both gone Harry turned to Leo.

"You two are getting along"

Leo shrugged and sat down again.

"We..sorted things out"

"How 'sorted out'?" Harry asked, some of his usual jokey voice back.

"Not how you are thinking" Leo told him with a smirk on his face "Okay we kissed, slightly, not a lot"

"In my house?" Harry asked in mock disgust "That's like parents kissing" he shivered

"Excuse me I'm not that old" Leo replied "and it wasn't a lot"

"I believe you" Harry muttered then looked down at the babies in his arms "Were you there?" he asked them "Have Uncle Leo and Aunt Sam disturbed you for life?"

"I am just hoping that they don't get your sense of humour" Leo said dryly as he rolled his eyes.

-------------

At the same time Sam walked into Nikki's room and let out a sad sigh as she caught sight of the blonde woman laying in the bed. Just like Harry, she was connected to drips, one containing a lot more blood than Harry's and the machines were being slower than they were in Harry's room. Studying the machines Sam saw that Nikki's blood pressure was low and her heartbeat slower than it should have been. She looked back at the woman in the bed who was a deathly white colour and had a tube in her throat to help her breathe. Just like Harry her face was covered with scratches and a bruise was forming on her forehead.

"You better get well soon Nikki" Sam whispered to her friend "There are three boys in the other room that are very worried about you. So are Leo and myself"

Letting out another sigh Sam shook her head and moved some hair away from Nikki's face before turning and walking out of the room and back down the corridor to Harry's.

"How is she?" Harry asked as soon as she walked back in.

"As the doctor said she's still sedated and having blood. I'm not going to lie to you Harry, her blood pressure and heart rate are extremely low"

"Thank you for being honest" Harry said after a few minutes "Who was in the other car"

"Landrover" Leo corrected "We don't know, they are investigating it now"

"Who is?"

Leo and Sam shared another look and she shook her head slightly a warning look in her eyes.

"We don't know, they are calling in someone from another lab" Leo told him "We cant do it, too personal"

"Oh" Harry nodded "Anyway you have to perform godfatherly and motherly duties to the twins"

"What if they don't feed again?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The doctor said you can visit any time right?" Harry enquired and Leo nodded.

"Yes. Says you're a special case" the older man replied "and I agree with him" he added causing Sam to giggle and Harry glare at him playfully.

"It's because you have young babies" Sam told the man in the bed and Harry looked down at his sleeping children.

------------

"When can I see my wife?" Harry asked Dr Robertson three hours later as he was being checked over by the man.

"Dr Cunningham…"

"Harry" he interrupted

"Harry, you have sustained some quite nasty injuries and the only reason you cant feel them is because you are dosed up on morphine. I cant let you out of your bed like that"

"But she..she's my wife" Harry whispered

"I'm sorry" the doctor sighed and shook his head before walking out of the door and leaving Harry to turn over onto his side and let some tears slip down his face.

* * *

**I'm getting serious Silent Witness withdrawral at the moment. It seems like _ages_ since it has been on. **

**xxx**


	76. Chapter 76

When Leo and Sam walked into Harry's room at one o'clock that afternoon they saw him sitting forlornly in the bed pushing what looked like soup around a dish that was on the table in front of him. The drip containing blood had been removed but he was still receiving morphine, something Harry was pleased about after being told of his injuries. The doctor had reduced the amount of morphine Harry had been receiving and he now had a dull ache in his side where they had to operate to repair his lung and stomach. He had been told to use the oxygen regularly because his lung was still having trouble coping after being operated on and was only allowed to drink soup and water to allow his stomach to heal a bit more, the cast on his arm was also impeding his movement a lot. He looked up when his door opened and smiled slightly when he saw Sam, Leo and his children.

"Hey" he greeted then looked back down at his soup, he pushed the table away and placed the spoon in the dish before turning back to them "They wont let me see her"

"I asked Dr Robertson about it and he said maybe tomorrow if you are feeling well enough" Leo told him

"I'm well enough now" Harry said loudly then winced as the stitches in his side pulled slightly. "They've reduced my morphine intake" he mumbled when he saw the looks he got from Sam and Leo. "I'm fine" he added and reached out to unbuckle Graham from his seat "Hello baby" he whispered and ran his hand over his son's short blonde hair "Have you been good?"

"They've both been little angels" Sam told the younger man "I'm going to the canteen would you like drinks?"

"I'll have a coffee please" Leo nodded but Harry shook his head

"I cant have anything other than water, interferes with my healing stomach apparently"

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile then walked out of the door leaving Leo to lift Edward out of the carrier and hand him to Harry who shifted Graham, the best he could with a cast on his arm, into a better position to hold them both.

"You haven't eaten" Leo stated as he looked down at the uneaten soup in the bowl.

Harry shrugged slightly and winced.

"I'm not hungry"

"You're worried"

Harry nodded and sighed.

"I only want to see her" he mumbled quietly "In case…in case something happens"

"It wont, don't think like that" Leo told the younger man "Nikki's the strongest and the most stubborn woman I have ever known, she wont be leaving you three any time soon I can promise you that"

"I cant help but think like that Leo" Harry protested "I was told yesterday that my wife had to be cut out of a car and nearly died, loosing our baby in the process and is now sedated to help her heal. What else am I meant to think like?"

"You had to be cut out too" Leo reminded him and Harry shook his head.

"I don't care about me, I'm fine. It's Nikki I care about because without her I'm nothing" Harry was sobbing now and he didn't care. "I wont be able to live without her"

"You wont have too" Leo said loudly "What about Edward and Graham? What will happen to them if their father just gives up?"

Harry shook his head and looked away from the older man and down at his children. He let out another sob as he saw them looking at him with their large brown eyes and leant down to kiss them gently.

"They're so much like Nikki" he whispered.

"Then they will be brilliant men when they grow up if their mother and father's brilliancy is anything to go by"

Harry gave Leo a watery laugh and looked up at him.

"Brilliancy?" he asked "What are you on Leo, I want some"

Leo chuckled and shook his head as Sam walked back into the room holding two coffees. She saw the tears on Harry's face and frowned.

"A moment of self pity" Harry told her and she nodded slightly and handed Leo his coffee. He went to reach into his pocket for some money but Sam waved it off.

"Don't worry about it"

"Does this count as a first date?" Harry asked suddenly and both Sam and Leo blushed slightly "I mean it's coffee and Sam brought it"

"But I don't think sitting around a hospital bed constitutes a date" Sam told him

"Especially if there are little ears present" Leo added and Harry looked down at his sons then back at them.

"They're asleep"

"I was talking about you" Leo said dryly as he sipped his coffee causing Sam to laugh loudly and Harry to roll his eyes.

"I'm not appreciated" he mumbled to himself and shifted his plastered arm slightly "This thing is annoying already. When can I go home?"

"Not yet" came a voice from the doorway and Dr Robertson walked in "We need to keep you in for at least a week for observation then I will assess to see if you are fit enough to be at home, especially with two young babies"

"A week?" Harry asked "and I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own sons thank you"

"He wasn't saying that Harry" Leo told the younger man quietly then looked at the doctor "Sam and I can always help him out with the twins whenever he needs it"

Dr Robertson nodded and made a quick note on the clipboard he was holding.

"I'll take that into consideration"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "When can I see Nikki?"

"When you've had that morphine drip taken out" the doctor replied "Which should be sometime tomorrow if you can bear the pain"

"For Nikki I can" Harry told the doctor straight up then frowned "Would it be possible to move one of us into the others room?"

"I'll see what I can do" Dr Robertson smiled.

* * *

**I'm going to have to re-write the next few chapters I have typed up becuase re-reading them I've realised I've made a big mistake in one chapter that messed up the rest of them. So they may be a while coming. ;)**

**xxx**


	77. Chapter 77

Harry was regretting allowing his morphine to be taken away the next day, wondering why he was so stubborn he swore fluently in his head as the stitches in his side pulled. The door opened and he looked up, hoping to see Sam and Leo with the twins but was disappointed to see Dr Robertson walk in. The disappointment must have shown on his face when the doctor chuckled.

"Only me I'm afraid" he told Harry who gave him a small smile "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Harry replied quietly as he tried not to move too much.

"If you can wait long enough, I am allowing you out of bed and next door to see your wife in a minute after I've had a word with you"

Harry's head shot up and a grin appeared on his face when he heard this.

"Really? How is she?"

"She's getting better and when she wakes up should make a full recovery" Dr Robertson replied "Now I want you to use this when you walk" he said and pulled out a single crutch from behind him "I know there's nothing wrong with your legs but it will help keep your balance, especially after being stuck in that bed and on morphine"

Harry nodded, the grin not fading from his face.

"Now I've talked to my superior about letting you move into your wife's room and he said no, but, he has allowed you access to the room anytime you want to see her, day or night"

"Thank you" Harry whispered and tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed, wincing and closing his eyes as pain shot up his side. The doctor handed him the crutch and killed some of Harry's pride by helping the younger man to stand up. Harry stumbled a bit as his legs nearly gave way under him and had to grab hold of the table next to the hospital bed for support. Taking a deep breath he took a hesitant step forward using the crutch as support.

"Can I see Nikki now?"

The doctor sighed slightly and realised how much the younger man in front of him love his wife. The doctor nodded and opened the door for Harry as he walked slowly towards the corridor.

"You shouldn't push yourself"

"I'm not going to get better by laying in bed all day am I?" Harry asked as he followed Dr Robertson to the next room. He placed his hand on the door handle and faltered for a second, he turned to the doctor who was standing next to him.

"If Leo or Sam turn up can you tell them where I am and to wait in my room please?"

Dr Robertson nodded.

"Are you okay from now on?" he asked and Harry gave a small nod "If you need anything press the bell"

"Okay" Harry replied quietly and the doctor walked away down the corridor.

Harry carefully opened the door to Nikki's room and his heart sunk when he saw his wife laying in the bed surrounded by drips and machines. He quickly made his way over to her and stood by her bed with a lost look on his face, ignoring the pain that shot up his body, he leant over and pressed a kiss on her forehead and moved some of her blonde hair away from her eyes. The tears he had been holding back slipped down his face and he let out a sob as he took in what had happened.

"Oh God Nikki I'm so sorry" he whispered tearfully as he carefully took her hand in his, avoiding the drips that were still in her arm "I love you so much"

Harry then sat himself down in the chair next to the bed and brought Nikki's hand to his mouth to kiss. The doctor's had informed him that she should be waking up soon and was determined to be there when she did.

"You have to wake up soon beautiful" he whispered into her hand "Our babies miss their mummy. So does their daddy" he sobbed as more tears slipped down his face. He reached up with his free hand and wiped his face. He pressed another kiss on the top of her hand and reached up to gently run his hand over her hair. Glancing at the machines next to him Harry noted that his wife's blood pressure and heart rate were almost back to normal and took this as a very good sign.

"You're going to be fine baby" he whispered tearfully as more tears threatened to fall down his face "I'm going to look after you, you're not going to leave me"

He gasped quietly as his hand was squeezed slightly and he turned his face to Nikki.

"Nikki?"

"Harry?" came Nikki's hoarse voice and Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh of relief as he heard his wife's voice.

"I'm here Nikki" he said as he stood up with a smile on his face "You're alright"

"What…" she coughed, then tried to continue "What happened?"

"We were in a car accident" Harry whispered "A bad one apparently. I'm so sorry Nikki I was driving"

"Not your fault" Nikki mumbled as she moved the oxygen mask away from her nose and mouth.

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked and Nikki shook her head.

"No thank you. What about our baby?"

Harry's face fell and Nikki's eyes filled with tears as she realised what had happened. She started to sob and Harry felt his heart break. He leant down and kissed her gently as she cried and felt his own tears fall down his face. Nikki's body shook with her sobs and Harry reached down to wipe her face.

"Come on Nikki. Shh" he whispered as she ran one hand over her hair "You're going to hurt yourself"

Nikki's cries died down as she clutched on to Harry's arm and buried her face, the best she could with the wires, into his chest.

"It's going to be alright" he whispered to her as he kissed her gently on the head.

"What happened to you?" Nikki asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Nothing too bad, broken arm, punctured lung and perforated stomach" Harry replied and Nikki tried to move away from him.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"What happened to me?" Nikki asked as she tried to move and closed her eyes against the sudden rush of pain that flew up her body. Harry panicked slightly and tried to move away from her in case he hurt her even more but she grabbed his hand. "Don't. You're fine"

"Do you want me to get someone?"

Nikki nodded.

"I want our boys"

* * *

**Going to see Phantom of the Opera on stage for my birthday!! :D So excited even though it's months away.**

**xxx**


	78. Chapter 78

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss before picking up his crutch and walking slowly out of the room. He met Dr Robertson on his way down the corridor.

"Nikki's awake. She said she doesn't want any doctor's attention but could you…" he nodded in the direction of the room he had just come out of

"Of course" the doctor nodded

"Thank you" Harry replied "Do you know if Sam or Leo are in, Nikki wants the boys?"

"They're in your room. Had quite a shock when they walked in and saw you weren't there"

Harry chuckled quietly.

"After you have re-introduced mother and children I want you to go back to bed" Dr Robertson told Harry who shook his head.

"No I'm staying with my wife"

"You cant help her if you do some major damage by pushing yourself too far. I'm sure she wouldn't forgive you for that"

Harry sighed and started to make his way towards his hospital room.

"Fine" he mumbled as he pushed the door open and watched at the doctor walked into Nikki's room. When he walked into his own room he spotted Leo and Sam sitting closer than was deemed necessary for just friends and a small smile graced his lips. Both of them looked up when he walked in and sprung from their chairs.

"Harry. How are you? Are you sure you should be up?" Leo asked and Harry smiled at their concern and nodded.

"I'm fine, the stitches are pulling a bit and yes I should be up" he replied "Nikki wants her babies"

"She's awake?" Sam asked and Harry smiled.

"Yes but she's still drowsy and filled with morphine" he reached down to pick up the carrier containing Edward then frowned when he realised he wouldn't be able to handle both carriers, his cast and the crutch at the same time. Leo and Sam saw the dejected look on Harry's face as he sighed and turned to his friends.

"Could you take them in please?" he asked quietly, his pride being shattered for the second time that day.

"Of course" Leo smiled kindly and picked up Graham's carrier while Sam took Edward. "Then we'll leave you alone"

Nikki looked away from the doctor as Harry pushed open the door and held it open for Sam and Leo to walk through. She tried to sit up when she saw her babies but Dr Robertson placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Harry walked over and leant down to kiss his wife who gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed him again "Hey" she said quietly to Sam and Leo who gave her a smile and set the baby carriers on the chairs next to the bed. Nikki went to sit up again but was gently stopped by Harry.

"You're going to hurt yourself"

"I don't care I want my babies" Nikki whispered tearfully and some tears fell down her face. She hastily wiped them away as Leo and Sam walked out of the room to give the family some privacy.

"Nikki you have just had major surgery and are in no state to sit up" Dr Robertson told the woman in the bed who glared at him and turned to her husband who carefully entwined their hands. Dr Robertson took this as a sign and left the room without another word.

"Please?"

"You can hold them but don't sit up" Harry told her gently as he leant down and kissed her on the forehead being careful of all the wires and tubes. Nikki nodded and gave him a tired smile as he leant over to pick Edward out of his seat and handed him carefully to Nikki who had to bite her lip to stop herself crying as she cradled her oldest son closer to her chest. She then accepted Graham from Harry and started to sob as she kissed the twins gently on the head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to them as Edward reached up to tug on his mothers hair. Nikki chuckled tearfully as Harry sat on the bed next to them and gently stopped his son from pulling his wife's hair. "Are you looking after them?" she asked Harry, not taking her eyes off of the tiny beings in her arms.

"No I cant. I'm stuck in hospital until next week" Harry informed her "Leo and Sam are looking after them"

"Are you going to be alright?" Nikki enquired and her husband chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be fine. You need to concentrate on yourself at the moment. I don't think Leo and Sam will be able to cope long with the twins"

Nikki chuckled and nodded.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered and Harry frowned and moved some of her hair away from her eyes.

"What for?"

"Loosing…" Nikki's eyes glazed over with tears "for loosing our baby" she sobbed and Harry wiped the tears from her face and ran his hand over Nikki's hair.

"It wasn't your fault"

"It was" Nikki nodded and Harry gently took the twins away from her to place in their carriers before turning back to her and taking his hand in his.

"No it wasn't"

Nikki nodded again and started to sob harder, making it difficult for her to breath.

"It was, I was….meant to carry….our baby and protect….it for the next eight months and I…I..couldn't do that" she sobbed.

"Oh Nikki" Harry sighed as he wiped his own tears from his face before placing his hands on his wife's cheek "There was nothing anyone could do, even the doctors. And don't say you couldn't do it, you gave us two beautiful boys didn't you?"

Nikki nodded but the tears kept coming as she fought to breath properly. Harry quickly reached up and placed the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose as he continued to stroke her hair soothingly. Nikki fell asleep quickly and Harry leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead before turning and sitting in the spare chair next to the bed, keeping a close eye on his family as they all slept.

* * *

**I've got a vague idea of where this is going to end but there may be a sequal sometime as well. ;)**

**xxx**


	79. Chapter 79

A week after the crash Harry was allowed out of the hospital. He still had the cast on and had to use the crutch but he got help from Leo and Sam when it came to looking after the twins. A week after that he stopped using the crutch and two days later the cast came off. Nikki came out of hospital on the fourth of November, nearly three weeks after the crash, but was confined to their bed for the next week, something that she and Harry made the most of, after much persuading from Nikki. Dr Robertson had decided against giving Nikki therapy for her leg, saying that forcing it would do more harm than good but told her to go easy on it and sit down if it started to hurt. The doctors at the hospital had been amazed at Harry and Nikki's speedy recovery. Leo had signed Harry off work until after the New Year and Sam had gladly re-joined the team for that time.

---------

"You do realise we only have one month and two weeks until Christmas" Harry told his wife suddenly as they lay in each others arms in bed one evening after putting the twins, now three months old, to bed.

"Who's counting?" Nikki mumbled into his chest, her eyes closed.

"I am" Harry pouted "It's the twins first Christmas"

"I know" his wife sighed and looked up at him "but it's you who's really looking forward to it isn't it?" she grinned and Harry couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

"Of course" he agreed "But it's our first Christmas as a family"

Nikki nodded and rested her chin on his chest, her breath tickling his torso.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing apart from spending the day with you, Edward and Graham" Harry replied "then spending the night with you"

"You always do"

"You know what I mean" Harry whispered as Nikki leant up and kissed him thoroughly. She ran her hand through his hair causing him to moan slightly and wrap one arm around her back to pull her down so she was laying on top of him. Harry brought his other hand down to the waistband of Nikki's pyjama trousers and tried to push them off with one hand but failed as they got caught between her body and his. He groaned in frustration and Nikki giggled and moved slightly.

"It's not funny" he mumbled and he took the opportunity of Nikki moving to push the trousers down her legs. She shivered slightly as she kicked them off and pouted.

"I'm cold now"

Harry grinned and rolled them so he was laying over her. She placed her hands on his t-shirt clad chest then quickly drew it over his head.

"I'll warm you up then" he whispered into her neck as he kissed it.

----------

"Do you know if Sam and Leo are spending Christmas together?" Nikki asked Harry a few weeks later as he stood opposite her in the kitchen feeding Edward. Harry frowned and shook his head.

"No" he stated "Why should they?"

Nikki sighed and rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded to Harry like 'Men', before opening the fridge next to her and pulling out a yoghurt for her breakfast, she glanced at the calendar on the fridge and saw it was the twenty-fifth of November. Exactly one month until Christmas.

"What?" Harry whined as he realised Nikki knew something he didn't "What's going on between them?"

"I don't know" Nikki shrugged as she licked some of the strawberry yogurt off of the spoon, watching as Harry's eyes fell to her mouth and he swallowed slightly. "But you know they seem…closer than just friends and they have kissed so....." she broke off and sent Harry a look.

Harry nodded slightly, distracted by Nikki as she once again licked the spoon. A whimper in his arms brought him back to reality and he looked down at the baby in his arms, he saw the bottle was empty and took it out of Edward's mouth.

"Sorry son" he whispered and placed him on his shoulder to burp him "Daddy was distracted, you'll understand when you're older"

Nikki smiled at the exchange between her husband and son and placed the empty yoghurt container on the worktop next to her.

"I'm going to change him then put him down for a nap" Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen with a sleepy baby in his arms. Nikki just nodded slightly and watched him go. She reached out and picked up the phone before dialling one of the numbers in the phonebook, it was picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?" came a distinct Irish accent down the phone and Nikki couldn't help but grin.

"Sam what are you doing at Leo's house at" Nikki glanced at the clock "Seven in the morning?"

"I would tell you but it's not for young ears" Sam joked and Nikki couldn't help but chuckle loudly.

"You'll have to tell us everything later" Nikki said quickly before Sam could say anything else "Would you and Leo come to ours for dinner tonight?"

She heard Sam call out the question to Leo and heard the older man shout back. 'Of course we would'. She grinned again and Sam came back onto the phone.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did" Nikki confirmed "So come round at about six?"

"Okay. Do you want us to bring anything? Food? Drink?"

"No thank you Sam" Nikki replied after a few seconds "We have things here"

"See you then. Take care"

"You too. Don't do anything Harry and I wouldn't do"

"Oh the possibilities" Sam laughed down the phone and hung up quickly before Nikki could reply. Shaking her head and grinning Nikki placed the phone on the side and looked towards the door as Harry walked back in.

"Sam and Leo are coming for dinner tonight" she told him as he walked over and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her nearer to him. Nikki reached up and laid her hands on his shoulders as he leant down and kissed her lazily. "I rang Leo and Sam answered the phone"

"So?" Harry asked as he kissed his way down his wife's neck

"Harry it's seven in the morning" Nikki told him.

"Oh" was all Harry said and Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

* * *

**Oblivious!Harry seems very cute! :D Even though he knows Sam and Leo are together...typical male reaction anyone? lol! **

**xxx**


	80. Chapter 80

"Hello you two" Harry greeted as he opened the door to Sam and Leo. He stepped aside to let them in as they said hello and shut the door behind them, shutting out the cold November wind that had come along suddenly in the last few days.

"Hello Nikki" Sam called out to the younger woman and Leo did the same.

"Hey" Nikki grinned as she walked in from the kitchen and was pulled into a hug by Sam.

"How are you both now?" Leo asked as Harry took his and Sam's coat.

"Back to normal" Harry replied for both of them as he walked back into the hallway to hang the coats up "Well as normal as Nikki can be" he added cheekily as he came back into the room and Nikki rolled her eyes. Sam grinned at her then joined Leo on the floor as they cooed over their godson's who were on the play mat. Both boys grinned up at them and Sam couldn't resist reaching out and tickling them both causing the babies to gurgle happily making their godparents laugh.

"Haven't you two grown?" Leo asked them as he picked Edward up and cradled him close. Sam gently ruffled the babies brown hair then reached down for Graham who smiled up at her and gurgled out a greeting. Harry smiled at them from the kitchen door before turning to Nikki who was staring at him while drying her hands on a towel.

"I see what you mean about them being close, I mean they were at the hospital but...."

Nikki groaned quietly and shook her head.

"You're only just seeing it?" she giggled and Harry pouted slightly making Nikki reach up to kiss him quickly. "I love you"

"I love you" Harry replied and was about to deepen the kiss when Sam walked into the room.

"Sorry" she grinned then turned to Nikki "Would you like some help?"

"Go and catch up with Leo" Nikki told Harry and pushed him gently in the direction of the kitchen door.

"Well I know where I'm not wanted" he told Sam when passing and shot Nikki a grin over her shoulder. Nikki laughed and turned to the sink where she drained the used water.

"What can I do?"

"Stand and talk to me" Nikki replied "How long have you and Leo been together?"

"Not long" Sam replied and took the tea-towel away from her younger friend and started to wipe up, ignoring Nikki's protests. "Since we were looking after the twins when you had your…you know. We talked about it and we're going to give a relationship a proper try this time"

"Well it's about time" Nikki muttered then gave Sam a grin that the older woman returned "You're good together"

Sam just smiled at the younger woman and glanced through the kitchen door and into the living room where both men were sitting talking.

-----

"Have you two had any interesting cases lately?" Harry asked as they sat at the table after finishing desert. The three other people at the table rolled their eyes at each other and smirked slightly.

"Cant keep your mind off work?" Leo asked "You still have another week of paid leave left"

"I know but I'm interested" Harry replied and finished his glass of wine "Are you sure you don't want one Nikki?"

Nikki shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"Not with my medication"

"So as you two are now officially together" Harry started and looked at Leo then Sam "Are you staying permanently?"

"If she can put up with us then yes" Leo nodded and the look Sam gave him confirmed that that was the first she had heard of staying permanently.

"Really?" she asked and Leo nodded again "I would love to"

"Are you sure you can put up with it Harry?" Nikki joked as she picked up her glass of orange juice "Sam and Leo kissing at every opportunity that arises"

"No that was you and Harry" Leo pointed out.

------------------

When Harry climbed into bed later that evening Nikki was already laying down with her eyes closed her back to him. He knew she was still awake by her breathing so he grinned and leant over her to place a passionate kiss on her lips causing her to moan in surprise. When he pulled back he lay behind her and draped one arm over her waist before pulled her closer to him so her back was against his chest. He lay his chin on her shoulder and breathed in the smell of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo.

"You smell nice" he muttered casually causing Nikki to turn to him slightly and raise an eyebrow. He took this opportunity to once again lean down and kiss her "I love you"

"and I love you" Nikki replied and turned fully so she was facing him, his arm still wrapped around her waist, she placed a hand on Harry's face and leant up to kiss him "Very much"

"Good, because I have no intention what-so-ever of ever letting you leave"

"Good because I wont" Nikki shot back at him and grinned as he kissed her again "Harry when do you want another baby?" she asked suddenly and Harry pulled away from her slightly.

"Why? Are you….?"

"No?" Nikki shook her head "You can be sure of that don't worry"

Harry nodded slightly, not at all shocked by the surge of disappointment when he heard this.

"When do you want one Nikki?" he asked his wife quietly who traced random patterns on his chest "I mean you are the one who has to carry the baby for nine months then…"

"Harry don't worry about that" Nikki told him "As long as they are _your_ children I don't mind"

"Are you getting broody my love?" Harry asked with a grin on his face and Nikki shook her head.

"No" she protested "I just…okay I am. When I found out I was pregnant last time I was so happy even though the twins were only barely two months"

Harry nodded and stroked her long hair, Nikki still found it hard to talk about the baby they had lost but he knew she would get better over time, maybe another baby would be the right thing to do.

"How about we try after the twins are five months old?" he suggested after a while where they just lay in each others arms. Nikki nodded and looked up at him.

"Okay" she replied then leant up and kissed him. Just as she was pulling his t-shirt over his head they heard a cry through the baby monitor. They both sighed and Harry stole another kiss just as Nikki was about to climb out of his arms. "If they keep this up they will never have more siblings" she muttered as she walked out of the door causing Harry to grin from his position on the bed.

* * *

**I debated on whether or not Nikki would want another baby so soon..but realised she probably would. ;)**

**Wow! 80 chapters! :D Still with me?**

**xxx**


	81. Chapter 81

The next morning when Harry was standing in the kitchen making breakfast he glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw it was eight o'clock and Nikki wasn't up. After having been fed, the twins had gone back to sleep much to the relief of both Harry and Nikki and she had told her husband that she would get up as soon. Harry carefully opened the bedroom door and spotted the shape of his wife underneath it.

"Nikki?" he asked quietly and the woman in the bed turned over to face him, a weak smile on her face "Are you okay?" he whispered as he crouched down beside the bed and ran a hand gently over her cheek which was burning up. Nikki nodded slightly.

"Just tired" she muttered

"You seem to have a fever Nikki" Harry told her as he lay the back of his hand on her forehead "I'll get the thermometer"

He stood up and walked to the bathroom where all the medical supplies were kept, pulling out the thermometer he walked back into the bedroom and placed it in Nikki's mouth. After a minute he took it out and sighed.

"It's high Nikki, you're staying in bed for the day"

"What about the twins?" Nikki protested and tried to sit up, Harry gently pushed her down again and pulled the duvet cover further up her body.

"I think I'm capable of looking after them on my own" Harry grinned and ran his hand over Nikki's blonde hair.

"Sorry"

"That's alright" Harry nodded and kissed her again "You go back to sleep"

Nikki nodded and closed her eyes as Harry reached down for the duvet and drew if further up her body then tucking it under her. He then stroked Nikki's hair gently until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

As Harry walked out of the bedroom he heard a cry from the nursery and quickly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him he made his way over to Graham's cot and picked up the crying baby.

"Come here son" he whispered as he lifted the baby into his arms "It's just me, you and your brother today. We're going to let mummy have some sleep because she's feeling poorly and we want her to get better don't we?"

Graham blinked up at him for a second then made a small noise that sounded to Harry like an agreement. Harry leant down and kissed the baby on the head, relishing in the unique baby smell that hit his nostrils. He then made his way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down, shifting Graham into a more comfortable position.

----------------------

"Here's mummy" Harry grinned a few hours later as he walked into the bedroom carrying the twins, Nikki was sitting up in bed, the duvet pushed down to her feet and a pillow on her lap, after finishing the soup that Harry had made her and smiled as she saw her boys. She reached out to them and Harry placed the twins in her arms. Nikki kissed the babies and Harry sat on the edge of the bed next to them. "They missed you" he told her then reached out and grasped her hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was" Nikki replied as she looked up at her husband who placed his hand on her forehead, ignoring the glare he got "It wont last long, hopefully"

"It better not" Harry sighed "I hate seeing you ill but your temperature seems to have come down. By the way I've invited Leo and Sam over for boxing day"

Nikki nodded and gently lay the twins on the bed next to her, making sure there were pillows around the edge of the bed. Harry shifted himself so he was laying near the bottom of the bed, just under where the twins were laying and Nikki moved herself so she was laying on her side propped up by one elbow. She then reached out and ran her hand over the babies hair, a spark in her eyes that Harry could only put down to motherhood. Graham looked up at Nikki as she tickled his stomach gently and smiled cheekily. "You have your daddies cheeky smile" Nikki cooed and gently tickled him causing the three month old to gurgle happily.

"I cant believe they are three months old already" Harry commented "They're growing up so fast"

"Don't Harry. I want them to stay our babies forever" she whispered and tears filled her eyes "But they wont"

"They will always be our babies" Harry told her and reached up to place his hand on her cheek "It depends on whether they allow us to keep calling them that when they are eighteen and bringing their girlfriends..or boyfriends, whatever, home"

Nikki gave him a watery laugh and nodded, she then turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I love you" she whispered

"and I love you" Harry replied and leant over his sons to kiss his wife "I hope the twins find someone like you to marry" he told her and Nikki blushed slightly.

"I told you not to talk about them growing up"

"Sorry" Harry grinned as he kissed her again but looked down when Edward and Graham made a noise "Are mummy and daddy not paying you enough attention?" Harry gasped and leant down to kiss them both "Just like your mother, always wanting some sort of attention"

"Hey" Nikki pouted and gently hit Harry on the arm causing him to pout but a grin spread over his face. Nikki yawned suddenly but tried to stifle it.

"Come on you two" Harry groaned as he sat up "Mummy's tired and she needs her rest to get better"

"I'm not ill" Nikki protested as Harry picked the twins up. She leant over and kissed them both before stealing one from Harry as well.

* * *

**Just a small bit of family bonding. Hope you liked it. ;)**

**xxx**


	82. Chapter 82

The next month passed by quickly in a haze of Christmas shopping and putting up decorations. The twins were fascinated by the tree decorations and the lights and were quite content to lay on their play mat with a bauble in their hands while Harry and Nikki decorated. Harry was sitting on the floor with the twins taking a break from the decorations when he looked up and saw Nikki on the second step of the stepladder.

"Nikki what are you doing?" he asked as he walked over and placed his hands on his hips "I'll do that you might hurt yourself"

"Harry…" Nikki rolled her eyes then squealed as he scooped her off the ladder and into his arms. Wrapping her own around his neck she leant up and kissed him. Harry grinned and kissed her again before walking over and sitting on the sofa with Nikki on his lap.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Harry asked her after a few minutes of sitting and kissing lazily.

"Yes but you might have to re-enforce it" Nikki replied coyly and Harry grinned.

"Nikki Cunningham I love you so much" he told her causing Nikki to smile shyly, something unusual for her.

A noise from the carpet broke their moment and Nikki climbed off Harry's lap and walked over to the twins, she picked them up and then walked back to Harry who pulled her back onto his lap.

"And mummy and daddy love you two as well" Nikki told her sons who smiled innocently at their parents causing Nikki to giggle and clutch them closer to her. "Why do they have to grow up so fast?"

--------------

Christmas day came and Harry and Nikki revelled in the fact that this would be their last Christmas lay in for a long time. Getting up at seven when the twins woke up for a feed they were both surprised the twins had slept in that late.

"Merry Christmas" Nikki grinned as she picked up the three month old Graham from the cot and pressed a kiss onto his cheek causing a smile to break onto his face. She did the same to Edward who was in Harry's arms then leant up to Harry. "Merry Christmas handsome"

"and to you beautiful" Harry replied and stole another kiss then looked down at the babies "Shall we go and see if Santa's been?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Nikki rolled her eyes at her husbands behaviour and couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he was the one acting like a child at, well, Christmas. She couldn't wait for the next few Christmases that the children would remember, she knew Harry would be the one allowing the children to get up at awful times in the morning to see if Santa had been.

"Penny for them" Harry's voice interrupted her musings and she shook her head and gave him a smile.

"Just thinking" she replied "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded eagerly and walked quickly out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where he turned on the lights making the tree in the corner of the room light up. He grinned and looked down at Edward who was looking at the tree, the red and white lights reflected in his wide brown eyes.

They spent the rest of the day as a family, opening presents and eating too much food. By the end of the day everyone was exhausted and after putting the twins down for the night Nikki collapsed onto the sofa with a loud groan. Harry smiled at her from the doorway of the kitchen where he was wiping up from their dinner.

"It's going to be even more hectic tomorrow" Harry told Nikki causally and she turned her head to look at him then reached up and ran her hands over the crystal necklace that he had brought her.

"Oh well, we'll cope" she closed her eyes and felt Harry sit on the edge of the sofa, she opened her eyes lazily.

"Do you know how beautiful and peaceful you look when you sleep?" he asked and Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't when I'm awake?"

"You know I didn't mean that" Harry told her and ran his hand over her face before leaning down and kissing her "You go to bed, I'll finish tidying everything up"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked as she swung her legs over the side of the sofa and placed her feet on the floor. Harry nodded and Nikki placed a kiss on his cheek before standing up and walking out of the room. Harry heard her walk up the stairs then stood up himself and walked to the fireplace where a framed picture of the twins the day they were born sat. He reached up and ran his hand over it before smiling to himself and walking back into the kitchen.

----------------

"We probably wont be having another Christmas lay-in for the next eighteen or so years" Harry said as he walked into the bedroom where Nikki was sitting up in bed reading a book, she glanced up at him and frowned.

"And I think you will be the one allowing the children to get up at a awful hour of the morning wont you Mr-Lets-Go-And-See-If-Santa-Has-Been?" she giggled and Harry shook his head.

"Of course not" he told her as he climbed into bed "Okay maybe I will but it's Christmas Nikki"

"You're such a child" Nikki mumbled as Harry took the book out of her hand and promptly kissed her dropping the book to the floor. Nikki frowned at the complete disrespect of the book but soon forgot about it when Harry started to kiss his way down her neck.

"Was that one of those detective books you have a weird fascination with?" Harry asked as he placed one hand either side of Nikki and looked her in the eyes.

"What if it was?"

"How can you read them in our line of work?"

"Your line of work now" Nikki reminded him and Harry frowned.

"You will be coming back to work sometime wont you?" he asked quietly "It's really quiet without you"

"I might come back when the children are at school" Nikki told him and ran one of her hands through his hair "Part time probably"

Harry nodded and kissed her again before climbing away from her and laying down next to her. Nikki did the same and moved closer to her husband who wrapped one arm around her waist before leaning over with the other arm and turning the bedside light off.

* * *

**Sorry about just brushing over Christmas like that but the twins are only young and won't remember it. The next Christmas will be in more detail. ;)**

**xxx**


	83. Chapter 83

The rest of Christmas and New Year past quickly and soon it was January, the ground froze up and the temperature at night always dropped to below zero degree's causing much hassle the next morning when everyone was out on the street de-icing their cars ready for their journey to work. Harry, Leo and Sam had many cases involving cars and icy patches on the road reminding them all of how dangerous an icy road really was. Leo's and Sam's relationship was getting stronger and he had asked her to move in permanently causing much excitement and another excuse for a meal for the four of them.

"Come on Harry you have to go to work" Nikki whined as Harry refused to move out of the bed one freezing Wednesday morning in the last week of January.

"But it's cold" came Harry's muffled voice from under the duvet and Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Well you're obviously not man enough to brave the cold then" she muttered quietly but knowing that Harry would hear her. She grinned to herself when the duvet on Harry's side of the bed was thrown back and he climbed out of bed. Nikki heard Harry swear under his breath and let out a small giggle.

"You think it's funny do you?" he whispered and she squealed as her side of the duvet was pulled away from her by a grinning Harry. Nikki curled up in a ball in an attempt to stay warm but failed as Harry scooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss before setting her down on the bed again. "You deserve that for making me get out of bed when it's cold" Harry told her but Nikki shook her head.

"You got out of bed by yourself, I didn't push you"

"No" Harry said as he placed her on the floor "But you insulted my man pride"

"Poor baby" Nikki cooed to him in a way she would speak to Edward and Graham causing him to glare playfully at her and poke her gently in the ribs where he knew she was ticklish. Nikki giggled and moved away from his hands as she grabbed her dressing gown and threw it on. She then walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains back, both of them winced slightly at the blinding light. Glancing out onto the street she saw another deep frost covered the gardens, houses and cars.

"You're going to have to de-ice the car again" she commented causing Harry to groan "Unless you want to take mine? It's in the garage, it should be okay"

Harry shook his head as he picked up his clothes for the day.

"Your car has the baby seats, you might want to go out today" he paused as he looked out of the window and saw how icy it was "Actually don't, I don't want anything to happen"

"I can drive in icy weather you know Harry" Nikki told him as they both walked down the hallway, they stopped at the nursery door and Harry leant down for another kiss.

"I know, I just worry" he mumbled "You haven't been at work with all the accidents coming in"

"Okay I wont go out" Nikki nodded "I wasn't going to anyway, it's to cold"

Harry gave her a smile before turning and walking down the hall to the bathroom as Nikki walked into the nursery to check on the twins. Harry and Nikki made sure the heating was on all the time at a good temperature so the two four month olds wouldn't get cold and ill. When Nikki checked on them they both had a healthy pink glow to their cheeks and were smiling innocently up at her, Nikki then realised they would have lots of girls following them around when they were older and made a note to make Harry give them The Talk as soon as that started happening.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Harry asked from the doorway and Nikki turned and shook her head.

"No thank you. I'll do myself some later" she replied and nodded towards the twins "I'll feed the boys first"

She then glanced back down at the babies and smiled at them.

"Mummy's going to go and make you some breakfast" Nikki told them before leaning down to kiss them gently on the forehead. She then turned around and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she made her way over to Harry who had his back to her and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and lay her head on his back breathing in his comforting smell. Harry turned around slightly and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulder and placed a kiss on her head.

"You are so beautiful" he told her suddenly and Nikki looked up and him and blushed.

"I never get used to you saying that" she mumbled quietly "Even though you tell me practically everyday"

"But you are beautiful" Harry smiled at leant down to kiss her on the lips. Nikki reached up and tangled her hands in his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands up the back of her pyjama top causing her to moan slightly into his mouth. The moment was broken when the cries of one of the babies came through the baby monitor that was plugged in near them. Nikki groaned as she broke away from her husband and sighed.

"They want their breakfast" she told him and leant up to peck him on the cheek "I had better do it because they're going to get grumpy"

"Okay" Harry nodded and glanced at the clock "I'll help you feed them before I go"

"Don't worry about it" Nikki shook her head and kissed him again "You get to work"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and Nikki nodded and smiled as they walked towards the front door.

"You go to work I'll be fine"

"Love you" Harry grinned as he stole another kiss at the front door.

"Love you too" Nikki called to him as he walked towards his car.

* * *

**Inspired by my own hatred of getting up in the freezing cold to go to school. hehe. ;)**

**Aparently it's going to snow a lot where I live so there may be a few days off school coming up..lets hope so because I can write some more chapters. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	84. Chapter 84

"Good morning you two" Harry called as he walked into the lab and saw Leo and Sam standing very close in Leo's office. They both looked up when he walked in and greeted him.

"Morning Harry" Leo called over "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you" Harry replied as he shrugged his coat off and placed it on the back of the chair. Both older people walked over and Leo handed Harry a slip of paper with his case on it.

"How are Nikki and the boys?"

"Nikki's fine, the boys are in fine voice as usual" Harry told them "Normally at the wrong moments"

Sam sniggered slightly at what Harry was implying and Leo shot them both an amused look before walking back into his office when his phone rang.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked quietly as he shifted some papers on his desk and Sam frowned and nodded. They looked up when a lab technician walked in and Harry motioned towards the cutting room for some privacy. When they walked in to the deserted room Harry walked over to one of the stools and sat down leaning on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Sam enquired as she leant on the workbench.

"Nikki want's another baby" Harry stated and Sam frowned and shook her head in confusion.

"You don't want another one?"

"No it's not that" Harry shook his head and sighed "I just don't know if it is wise with her just loosing the baby a few months ago"

"Harry you know Nikki better than me" Sam said after a few seconds "Do you think that having another baby will…upset her after what happened? Or will it help her?"

Harry thought for a second.

"Help her" he said finally then nodded vigorously "Definitely help her"

"What about you?" the older woman enquired "Do you want another baby?"

"Of course I do" Harry said loudly "I just don't want Nikki to be hurt again"

"She's a strong woman, she'll be fine" Sam smiled and lay her hand on Harry's shoulder "You both will be"

Harry gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for that Sam, I needed it"

"I'm always here Harry" Sam told him then turned and walked out of the cutting room leaving Harry alone.

---------------------

"Harry" Nikki greeted as he walked through the door after work that evening, anything else she was going to say was cut off by Harry's mouth as he kissed her passionately. She gasped in surprise allowing Harry to deepen the kiss quickly. He ran his hands up the back of her t-shirt then broke the kiss when they needed air. "Hello to you too" she grinned, her face slightly flushed.

"I missed you" Harry told her "and I wanted to tell you that we should have another baby as soon as possible"

Nikki frowned and shook her head.

"I thought we talked about this though?"

Harry sighed and took Nikki's hand in his and led her to the living room where the twins were asleep in their baby carriers. He sat himself down on the sofa and pulled Nikki down next to him, he then wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her into his side. Nikki turned slightly so she was facing Harry and placed one hand on his leg, she wrapped the other one around the back of his neck and ran her hand through his short hair.

"I was having second thoughts about you having another baby so soon" Harry admitted, he brought his hand to Nikki's face and gently ran his thumb over her cheek "But I talked to Sam and realised I was being stupid and that another baby would be wonderful"

Nikki nodded slightly then leant over and kissed her husband, a grin broke out on her face when she drew back and she ran her hand thorough his hair.

"We'll start trying soon?" Nikki asked and Harry leant his forehead on hers and nodded. He then leant down and captured her lips under his own. "Did you have a good day?" Nikki asked when she drew back and climbed off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen to make a drink, a smile still on her face at the thought of maybe having another baby.

"Leo made me do paperwork" Harry told her from the floor where he was sitting in front of the twins who were awake and looking around the room. "It was really quite boring"

"That's the only thing I don't miss" Nikki commented as she walked back into the living room holding two mugs of drink. She put them on the coffee table on the other side of the room and sat down on the sofa to watch her boys interact. She cocked her head to one side and smiled as Harry fussed over the twins who grinned and gurgled up at their father.

"Do you think Sam and Leo will get married?" Nikki asked suddenly causing Harry to raise his head and eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe" he shrugged "Maybe not"

"Harry" Nikki whined "That's not an answer"

"Nikki" Harry laughed and shook his head "I don't know. They haven't been dating _that_ long and I don't know if Leo wants to get married again after what happened to his wife and I don't know if Sam has even thought about it or wants to get married"

Nikki was silent for a minute.

"You don't know much do you?" she said seriously but the corners of her mouth twitched as Harry glared playfully at her and she giggled.

* * *

**Just a small filler chapter, not very interesting but hey. ;)**

**Have any of you seen Valkyrie at the cinema? **

**xxx**


	85. Chapter 85

Nikki groaned as the shrill ring of the phone broke through her dream. She opened her eyes slightly and winced as the bright light hit them, glancing down at Harry who was still asleep she smiled slightly then leant over and picked up the phone, shivering when her bare arm hit the cold air.

"Hello?" she whispered sleepily into it, not wanting to wake her husband who had worked late the night before. She glanced at the clock next to her and saw it was half past seven in the morning.

"Nikki" came Leo's voice down the phone and she sighed slightly and climbed out of the bed when she heard one of the babies crying in the nursery. "I couldn't borrow you for the day could I?"

Nikki frowned as she pushed open the door to the nursery and walked in.

"Me? Why?"

"There seems to be a body connected to a case you investigated a few years ago" Leo explained and Nikki leant over the cot and picked up Graham who was crying "Is this a bad time to call?" Leo asked when he heard the cries.

"No it's fine" Nikki replied "I'll come in as soon as I can"

"What about the twins?"

"Damn" Nikki swore then thought for a second "What's the date?"

"Fifteenth of February" Leo said down the phone and Nikki sighed.

"That's okay, it's Harry's day off"

"Is it?" Leo asked, surprised and Nikki rolled her eyes at his lack of awareness.

"Busy night Leo?" she asked coyly and gently pushed her son's hand away as Graham reached up to tug on her hair, one hand in his mouth and a grin on his face. "Harry can have the boys" she added before Leo could reply to her earlier question.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked from the doorway and Nikki turned to see him standing sleepily in his boxers and oversized t-shirt. Her heart jumped as she saw him and turned away slightly to hide the grin that spread over her face for no reason.

"It's just Leo" Nikki replied as Harry walked over and carefully took Graham from her and rested him on his shoulder "There's a connection to a case I worked a few years ago and I'm needed in"

Harry nodded and glanced down at the baby in his arms.

"Should we let mummy go to work on my day off?" he asked and Nikki head Leo chuckle down the phone, obviously having heard Harry talking to Graham.

"I'll be in soon" Nikki said down the phone as she walked back into the bedroom to get some clothes out "Wow it seems weird saying that"

Leo laughed at this.

"I'll see you soon Nikki" he said

"Yeah" Nikki muttered quietly then hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside table.

-----------

"You three have fun today" Nikki told her three boys as she leant down and kissed the twins, who were laying in their baby seats. She gently smoothed down their hair, rolling her eyes slightly when Graham's blonde hair refused to lay flat, then stood up and kissed Harry who was standing by the living room watching mother and sons interact. "I'll see you later, I'll try not to work late" she told him and Harry brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply.

"Have fun at work"

"It'll be weird" Nikki giggled then kissed her husband again before they both walked towards the door. Nikki pulled on her coat as Harry opened the door for her and watched as she walked down the steps and towards her car that was on the drive in front of the house. He waved her off as she backed out of the driveway and then turned around and shut the door behind him.

-----------------

"Morning Nikki" Sam called over as Nikki walked into the lab. Nikki smiled at her friend and walked over to her.

"Morning" she replied and placed her bag on her desk "Seems weird being back here to work"

"Sorry about that Nikki" came Leo's voice from behind them and they turned to look at him "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

Nikki shook her head and pulled her coat off.

"We were just going to have a lazy day" she replied "What case is it?"

"Do you remember the case you worked a few years ago, a pregnant woman was found dumped in the woods a few miles from London?" Leo started and Nikki nodded "There's been another woman in the same state found in the same place as last time"

"Pregnant?" Nikki asked, a slightly sick feeling rose in her stomach when she heard this and Leo nodded.

"About six months from observation"

"Okay" Nikki nodded and all three of them walked towards the cutting room. Stopping in the prep room on the way they pulled on their white scrubs and Nikki couldn't help but grin when she caught sight of Harry's canary yellow scrubs. Shaking her head she pulled her long hair into a loose bun and followed Leo into the cutting room, leaving Sam to pull on her white wellies. Nikki caught sight of the body under the green cloth that lay on the sterilized metal table and she saw the slight raise of the cloth where the deceased woman's stomach was. Walking over to the table she carefully pulled back the sheet and looked over the body in front of her. All of the details of the past case came flooding back to her and as her eyes scanned over the pregnant stomach of the woman in front of her she had to clamp her eyes shut in order to control the nausea that rose in her. When she had investigated the last case, before she had been pregnant and had the twins, the deceased and the baby inside her were just that, deceased, but now….She gagged slightly and rushed over to the sink when she thought of the dead baby. Leaning over she vomited into the metal sink and took a deep breath before heaving and vomiting again.

"Nikki?" Leo asked quietly as he walked over.

"I'm fine Leo" Nikki said as she straightened up and turned to him, she gave him a small smile "It's just…thinking of the baby.."

Leo nodded slightly and placed his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure you want to continue"

Nikki nodded vigorously and walked back over to the table where Sam was standing.

"Do you have the files from the other case?" she asked and Sam looked at Leo who nodded slightly without Nikki seeing.

* * *

**Two weeks until half-term! Can't wait! I'm so tired...and it gives me time to write more chapters. :D**

**There better be snow again tomorrow!**

**xxx**


	86. Chapter 86

"Damn him" Nikki shouted as she walked from the viewing room of the interrogation room a week later, her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the man being taken to the police station. "His own wife and child"

"Nikki" Leo called as he walked down the corridor, Nikki ignored him and kept walking to the lab where she slammed the door open. "Nikki wait"

Leo caught up with her and gently placed his hand on her arm and turned her around to see tears streaming down Nikki's face.

"Oh Nikki come here" he whispered and pulled the distraught woman into his arms where she cried into his shirt.

"He killed his own wife and child" Nikki sobbed "Then did the same two years later, how could he want to kill his unborn baby?"

"I know Nikki" Leo soothed as he led her into his office and sat her in a chair in front of his desk where he crouched down in front of her "You just cant explain why some people do what they do"

"But his own child?" Nikki asked and her eyes filled with tears again which she furiously wiped away "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Leo smiled "I shouldn't have asked you back, it's too much for you"

Nikki shook her head.

"It's not your fault" she whispered and looked down at her hands that were in her lap "I wouldn't have got this emotional before the twins"

Leo chuckled slightly then stood up with a groan.

"I'm getting old" he mumbled

"Not what I've heard from Sam" Nikki mumbled quietly and Leo turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Nikki couldn't help but giggle when she saw this and Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Why do Harry and I let you have girls nights together?"

"Because you love us" Sam said from the doorway as she walked in and shot Leo a grin before turning to Nikki "Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded and stood up.

"I'd better be getting home to Harry"

"How has he been with his week off?" Sam asked and Nikki grinned.

"Having bonding time with the boys but I have to say this week has exhausted me, I'm not used to it" she replied as she walked of Leo's office and to her desk to pick up her coat. "But I think Harry will be glad to get back to work"

"No, he loves his sons" Leo called from the doorway.

"I know so do I but this week has been…" Nikki paused to search for the right word to use "much needed time away from them, without sounding like a horrible mother"

"But you cant wait to be with them all day again" Sam stated from her desk and Nikki grinned and nodded.

"Okay I admit this week has been terrible leaving them everyday, I hated it. Everyday when I said goodbye to them they gave me a look that seemed to ask why I was leaving them" Nikki sighed and shook her head, she glanced at her watch and missed the look Sam and Leo shot each other. "I best be off, I'll see you soon"

Sam and Leo nodded as they watched her walk out of the lab and couldn't help but grin at each other.

"I wish my mum had been like the mum Nikki is" Leo said quietly and Sam walked over and gave him a gentle kiss, making sure no-one was watching before she did so.

"They're wonderful parents aren't they?" Sam asked rhetorically and Leo nodded even though he didn't need to.

----------------------

When Nikki walked into the living room Harry was watching the news, he turned to her and gave her one of his grins and she rapidly burst into tears. Harry jumped up instantly and wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest, her body heaving sobs. Harry rubbed her back soothingly and directed them towards the sofa where he pulled her body close to his and ran his other hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist through her hair. Harry decided to let her let everything out before he got to the bottom of why she was like this. After five minutes her sobs decreased and she became silent in his arms.

"Did you see the case on the news?" Nikki whispered as she reached up and wiped her face.

"Oh" was all Harry said as he realised what had happened with his wife "You found out who did it Nikki. You brought justice to those two women"

"But I don't understand Harry" Nikki muttered tearfully and Harry reached down to wipe her face free of tears "Why he married them then killed them because they were pregnant, with his children as well"

"Don't think about it" Harry told her and leant down to kiss his wife gently on the lips "It's all over okay?"

Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile, leaning up she gave him another kiss.

"I need a shower" she told him and Harry nodded.

"Okay. Do you want me to get you anything to eat?"

"You couldn't cook me some of that pasta you're so brilliant at cooking?" Nikki asked with a slight grin on her face and Harry smiled and nodded. Nikki then stood up and walked out of the room and upstairs to the bathroom.

-------------------

"Come on Harry" Nikki whined as her husband wandered around the bedroom getting ready for bed "I'm tired and want to turn the light out"

"You just want to get me into bed" Harry grinned as he leant over and kissed Nikki who ran her hands through his hair and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"Now you mention it…" Nikki giggled and lay her hand on the side of his face "Hurry up"

"Yes my lady" Harry joked as he un-buttoned his t-shirt in front of her. Nikki ran her eyes over his chest and Harry smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to her. "I need a drink, I'll be back soon" he told her as he flung his shirt on the chair by the door. Nikki groaned loudly in frustration and rolled over in bed.

* * *

**I think my school was the only school in the country who was actually at school today and yesterday! Was horrible. lol! :D**

**xxx**


	87. Chapter 87

February past in a haze of snow and ice and soon that had all melted and March had come, the twins were six months old and growing fast. Nikki was standing in the bedroom drying her hair when she head Harry call her name from downstairs. She made her way quickly downstairs and walked into the living room to see Harry sitting next to the twins on the sofa, they were also sitting up. Nikki was shocked for a second, the boys hadn't shown any signs of starting to sit up on their own before. Nikki suddenly grinned and sat down on the edge of the sofa next to Edward and Graham. Her eyes pooled with tears which she didn't expect and quickly blinked them away.

"Aren't you getting big boys?" she cooed as she reached out and ran her hands gently over their heads. They looked at Nikki and gave her identical grins. "I cant believe they are six months old" she said to Harry without taking her eyes off of the young children in front of her.

"I know" he smiled and leant over to kiss her gently "Is Sam coming over tonight?"

Nikki nodded and wrapped Graham's smaller hand in hers and ran her thumb gently over the smooth surface.

"Yes"

"Oh dear" Harry sighed dramatically "I don't think I want to be around here when you're watching your 'girly' films"

Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head.

"You know me Harry, have you ever seen me watch a 'girly' film?" Nikki enquired and sat Edward on her lap as he started to fuss a bit. "and do you think Sam is the type of woman to watch something like that?"

"Suppose not" Harry shrugged and kissed her again "Please don't tell me you watch murder films? I can imagine you and Sam picking holes in everything"

"Sorry cant help but do that" Nikki pouted and moved closer to her husband who picked up Graham and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist "I suppose you are going to Leo's tonight?"

Harry nodded and placed a kiss on Graham's messy blonde hair making the boy reach up and grab hold of his fathers shirt.

"Do you want me to take the boys?" he asked and Nikki shook her head and moved Edward closer to her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"No they can stay here, I can put them to bed then"

"Speaking of bed" Harry commented and looked down at the sleeping babies and couldn't help but laugh slightly when he saw Graham with his thumb in his mouth. He reached down and removed it and Nikki frowned at him in confusion.

"We don't want that as a habit when he's older"

Nikki nodded and stood up, shifting Edward in her arms so his head was on her shoulder.

---------------

"Nikki are you alright?" Harry asked a few days later as he walked into the bedroom to see Nikki sitting on the bed staring at the wall opposite with a blank look on her face. He didn't get a response. "Nikki?"

The woman jumped and shot a shocked look at her husband before giving him a small smile.

"Sorry?"

"Are you alright?" Harry asked again and Nikki nodded and climbed off the bed and walked over to Harry before leaning up and kissing him. "Come to bed?" she asked and Harry grinned and nodded before kissing her again.

---------

Harry couldn't help but smile as he stood at the foot of the bed buttoning up his shirt while he looked over his wife who was laying in the middle of the bed staring at him.

"Stop giving me that look" he said sternly, but the grin gave away his true feelings.

"What look?" Nikki asked coyly and brought her arm around the back of her head, the duvet cover slipping down her bare torso slightly, Harry's eyes followed it but then went back to Nikki's face.

"_That_ look" Harry laughed "The one you're giving me now, the one that makes me do anything for you"

"Come on Harry, come back to bed" Nikki whined and pouted slightly and cocked her head to one side on the pillows, her blonde hair splayed out over the pillow slightly.

"What has gotten into you Nikki? You've been insatiable lately" Harry asked as he bent over the bed and pecked her on the lips. She tried to bring him down onto the bed but he placed his hands either side of her body to steady himself. "Nikki it's lunch time and the twins need feeding"

"What about your wife?" Nikki moaned slightly as she threw the duvet off of herself, Harry's eyes wandered down her naked body and he swallowed slightly. "I'll show you later" he whispered.

"Promise?" Nikki pouted and swung her legs over the side of the bed while Harry handed her her dressing gown and nodded.

"Promise"

Nikki just beamed at him and walked out of the bedroom and towards the nursery to prepare the twins for their midday feed.

* * *

**Just a small filler chapter, not really that much going on...but the boys have reached another 'baby milestone' though.**

**If I see another poetry piece in my English class I'm going to scream! I've had poetry overload in the last few weeks, it's horrible. ;)**

**xxx**


	88. Chapter 88

A few weeks later in the first week of April Nikki was surprised one evening when Leo and Sam turned up on the doorstep. Frowning when she saw them she let them into the house and followed them into the living room where Edward was laying on the play mat in the middle of the room and Graham was sitting up next to his older brother trying to reach the dangling soft toys but failing. He made a noise of frustration and his eyes filled with tears as he realised he couldn't get what he wanted and he let out small sobs as the tears slipped down his face.

"Come here" Nikki sighed and reached down to pick him up and hold him then turned to Leo and Sam as Leo reached out and ruffled his godson's hair as he sobbed quietly in his mothers arms. "Not that I'm not pleased but what are you…."

"Ah there you are" Harry's voice interrupted as he walked into the room, Nikki raised an eyebrow as she looked her husband up and down. He was wearing a tux and in Nikki's eyes looked rather handsome. "Thank you for coming round"

"That's alright" Leo shrugged as Graham stopped crying and gripped Nikki's shirt tightly in his fist and stared at the other people in the room with wide brown eyes that were still filled with unshed tears, he let out an occasional sob and stray tears fell down his chubby cheeks as Nikki rubbed his back soothingly.

"What's going on?" a confused Nikki asked and the other people in the room smiled knowingly.

"I've booked a table for two for a dinner for us two" Harry explained as he walked over and picked Edward up as he started to fuss, he quietened down as he was cuddled by his father. "And Leo and Sam agreed to look after the boys"

"Just us?" Nikki confirmed and Harry nodded as she looked down at Graham who was still sniffling slightly in her arms "What about the boys? They might need me? Who's going to put them to bed and…"

"Nikki" Harry sighed and walked over to her, he gently placed one hand on his wife's cheek, oblivious to Sam and Leo who were still in the room. "They will be fine with Leo and Sam"

"But it's the first time I've left them properly for the night" Nikki mumbled "What if they need me?" she repeated.

"It wont be for the whole night" Harry replied "We will back before you know it"

Nikki bit her lip slightly but the other three occupants of the room had already discussed this, they all knew Nikki wouldn't want to leave the twins alone for too long, the last time she had done so for the evening they had had the car crash and they knew she would be dubious about leaving them, even if it was with Sam and Leo.

"We wont be out for long" Harry repeated "Just us two for some time together?"

Nikki nodded at this then smiled and leant up to kiss Harry who grinned.

"Thank you Harry"

"Anything for you" Harry whispered to her so Sam and Leo couldn't hear and Nikki passed Graham to him and turned to the other people in the room "Thank you for agreeing to look after them"

"We wouldn't miss a chance" Sam told her friend and took Edward from Harry. The young boy smiled slightly when he saw his aunt and made gurgling noises as Leo ruffled his hair. "They'll be fine"

Nikki nodded then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room, allowing him to pause and hand Graham to Leo before he followed his wife upstairs.

"You can help me pick something to wear as you just sprung this upon me" Sam and Leo heard Nikki say and they both laughed when they heard Harry's loud groan.

"So are you going to be good boys for Auntie Sam and Uncle Leo tonight?" Sam asked Edward who gripped the front of her t-shirt and just starred up at her "You're both getting big aren't you? I can't believe they are seven months old already" she said this last part to Leo who was shifting Graham in his arms so the boy was facing his aunt and brother, his head laying on Leo's chest.

"I know" Leo agreed and looked down at the baby in his arms "It's gone so quickly, but they are only _just_ seven months"

Sam just nodded and sat down on the sofa as Edward closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--

At the same time upstairs Harry was sitting on the bed shaking his head in exasperation as Nikki searched through the wardrobe for something to wear.

"You look beautiful in anything Nikki" Harry told her and she turned to look at him with a frown.

"Where did you get that tux from anyway?" she asked as she turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a long sleeved red shirt that she knew Harry liked.

"I've always had it" Harry replied absentmindedly as he tugged at the sleeves self-consciously.

"You should wear it more" Nikki told him

"I should take you out for dinner more" Harry sighed and stood up as Nikki turned and shook her head.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as Harry wrapped his arms around her and leant down to kiss her passionately. "You don't have too, we have two young children to look after and I am quite satisfied with the dinners we have together here"

"But…" Harry started but Nikki cut him off

"No buts" she said and placed her finger on his lips and Harry kissed it gently causing Nikki to giggle "You spoil me and the boys enough as it is"

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked, suddenly changing the subject causing Nikki to frown in confusion and shake her head.

"Wrong?" she asked and looked away from him "There's nothing wrong"

"Come on Nikki" Harry sighed as she walked away from him "I know when there's something wrong with you and you know you can't lie convincingly to me so what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Nikki snapped and Harry frowned at her tone "Sorry" she whispered and turned away from him shaking her head.

"Nikki please" Harry said quietly and reached out to place one of his hands on Nikki's arm. Nikki looked behind him to see the bedroom door shut then sighed.

"I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

**One week left until half term! Whoo! A week off so a lot more chapters will be written then. ;)**

**xxx**


	89. Chapter 89

Harry just stared down at the woman in front of him until a grin spread over his face.

"Just think?"

Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I haven't had the courage to do any tests yet and it's still early days but I missed last month, I'm late this months and I've been feeling the same way I was with Edward and Graham and…" she paused and Harry knew she meant the baby they had lost. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of becoming a dad again and he wrapped one arm around Nikki's bare waist and moved them both so they were sitting on the edge of the bed. Moving some of Nikki's hair so he could see her face properly he leant down and kissed her.

"Do you have any tests?"

Nikki shook her head and turned slightly so she was facing him and lay one hand on his chest.

"I wasn't going to tell you" she admitted quietly "Not before I knew for certain, I didn't want you getting your hopes up"

"I'm glad you did" Harry told her and she nodded and smiled "We could go and get some tests tomorrow, I'm at work in the afternoon so we can get them in the morning and find out?"

"Okay" Nikki nodded again and jumped up from the bed, picking the red shirt up as she did so and pulled it over her head, Harry glanced at her stomach and smiled before standing up and walking towards the bedroom door.

"I'll wait downstairs"

Nikki made a noise of confirmation as she buried herself in the wardrobe in search for a pair of shoes to wear, Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room closing the door after him.

-------------

"Thank you for looking after them" Nikki said hours later when herself and Harry got in from their dinner together. It was close to eleven o'clock in the evening and Nikki was extremely tired "How were they?"

"Little angels" Sam replied "They fussed a bit when we put them to bed, probably because you two weren't there to put them to sleep but other than that they were perfect"

"Thank you" Nikki said again and tried to stifle a yawn.

"That's alright" Leo smiled "You get to bed"

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked and Leo nodded and hugged her before she said goodnight and walked out of the living room and upstairs to the bedroom.

After talking for a while about various things Harry showed Sam and Leo to the front door and watched as they got into their car and waved as they drove off. By the time he got upstairs Nikki was already in bed ready to turn the light out. Harry leant down and kissed her before pulling off his tie and walking into the nursery to check on the twins, something he had no doubt Nikki had done as well. Both boys were sleeping soundly and Harry gave them a gentle kiss before walking out of the room and to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he eventually climbed into bed Nikki had turned the light out and was asleep so he was careful not to wake her. He climbed into bed behind his wife and wrapped one arm around her waist and placed one hand on her stomach, he then lay his head on the pillow and kissed the back of Nikki's head before closing his eyes.

------

The next morning Harry woke to the noise of someone being sick, cracking one eye open he realised the only person it could be was Nikki and he jumped quickly out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to see his wife leaning over the toilet with her eyes closed.

"Nikki?"

"I'm fine" she said quickly and groaned.

Harry cautiously walked over to her but the glare she sent his way stopped him in his tracks. Straightening up Nikki then walked to the sink and preceded to brush her teeth. With another look at her Harry decided to leave her to get on with it and entered the nursery to see Edward and Graham sitting up in their cots and grasping their teddies that they received when they were born in their hands. Graham was casually sucking on the ear and dribble ran down the side of his mouth and onto the teddy.

"We don't want to do that" Harry told his son as he extracted the teddy from his sons mouth and picked him up "The poor teddy has a wet ear" he cooed to the boy who giggled as if he knew what he had done. "Are you going to be a big brother soon?" he asked quietly.

"We'll find out soon" came Nikki's voice from the doorway and Harry turned to see her. Her face was pale but she had a glow about her that Harry associated with pregnancy.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Graham as Nikki walked over and picked up Edward "We're going to find out soon"

Nikki grinned to herself when she heard the excitement in Harry's voice and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"I'll go and get some tests as soon as the shops open" Nikki told Harry as she walked over to the changing table. Glancing at the clock Harry saw it was half past seven in the morning and the shops opened at nine.

"I could go if you want" Harry suggested and Nikki turned to him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"You? A man, go and get pregnancy tests?" she laughed and shook her head at Harry's offended look "You wouldn't know where to start"

"They're all the same" Harry whined, slightly upset that Nikki thought he couldn't do something for her "They tell you whether you are pregnant or not"

"Your father is a typical man" Nikki told Edward loudly as she picked him up off of the changing table and gave him another kiss.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked and pouted as Nikki giggled and kissed him.

* * *

**Got a Wii Fit today! It is the most halarious thing I have ever done! :D**

**Only one week until half term!**

**xxx**


	90. Chapter 90

"This has got to be the longest three minutes of my life" Harry moaned as he sat on the bed as Nikki paced in front of him, the pregnancy tests laying on the bed next to Harry. "How long has it been now?"

"About ten seconds since you last asked" Nikki snapped then felt bad about it "Sorry"

Harry nodded and glanced at his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last few minutes.

"Was it this bad last time?" Harry enquired and Nikki stopped pacing and lay down on the bed next to him and nodded.

"Yes, I think it was worse actually because it was the first time and I didn't know how you were going to react" Nikki closed her eyes and placed her hand over her eyes "Actually no it's just the same as I felt last time"

Harry chuckled slightly and looked at his watch.

"Okay, three minutes up" he grinned excitedly but Nikki stayed where she was laying on the bed, she opened her eyes slightly and nodded towards the tests that were laying face down on the bed.

"Go on then"

Harry reached down with shaking hands and picked the tests up as Nikki propped herself up on her elbows and watched his face carefully. He suddenly grinned and turned to her. Before Nikki could say anything Harry was kissing her.

"They're positive" he whispered through their kisses "You're pregnant"

Nikki grinned and her eyes filled with tears, some leaked out and made their way down her face as she cried. Harry gently wiped them away but his own were also falling as he grinned.

"We're having another baby" Nikki giggled tearfully and Harry nodded and kissed her again.

"Yes we are, I love you so much" he mumbled against her lips and Nikki reached up and ran her hands through her husbands hair, messing it up.

"I love you"

Harry then placed his hand on Nikki's stomach and leant down to kiss it gently. Laying his head on her stomach Harry closed his eyes as Nikki ran her hands through his hair again.

"Do I have to go to work?" he asked after a few minutes of laying in silence, content with each others company "I just want to stay here with you"

"I'm afraid you do" Nikki sighed "Sam and Leo would be suspicious"

"When are we going to tell them?" Harry enquired as he leant up and placed his hands either side of Nikki and lay above her.

"After we find out details" Nikki relied and kissed him "It seems like yesterday we were doing this with the twins"

"I bet it's a girl this time" Harry said suddenly and Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"Harry I'm probably only just two months, lets not start making guesses"

"But we need another girl around here to spoil rotten" Harry pouted and looked towards the door when they heard one of the twins cry out. "I'll go, you stay here and rest"

Nikki couldn't help but roll her eyes as Harry climbed off of her and walked out of the bedroom. She placed one hand on her still flat stomach and smiled, her eyes clouding with tears again.

---------------

"What are you so happy about?" Leo asked as he passed Harry who was sitting at his desk writing out some paperwork from his last case "You've had a constant smile on your face since you got here and I refuse to believe because it's because of the paperwork"

Harry shrugged slightly, hating lying to Leo.

"I'm just happy, is that not allowed?" he joked and whatever Leo was going to say was interrupted by Sam calling him from across the lab. When Leo had gone Harry grinned and shook his head before turning back to his paperwork, eager to get it over and done with so he could go home straight away.

"Harry, sorry to interrupt your beloved paperwork but there's a body just been called in" Leo called from the doorway of the lab "Could you….?"

Harry sighed quietly then nodded, he knew then he would be doing overtime that evening.

------------------

When he got in from work at nearly quarter to eleven Nikki was already in bed, he walked quietly around the house checking everything was locked up then went upstairs and got ready for bed. Nikki didn't stir when he climbed into bed and wrapped one arm around her waist. Staring down at his wife who had a contented smile on her face he grinned and leant down to kiss her before moving some hair out of her face to behind her ear and kissed her gently again.

"I love you" he whispered and was surprised when he got a sleepy answer.

"Love you too" Nikki mumbled quietly and turned slightly in Harry's arms.

"You should be asleep" Harry told her as he ran his hand than wasn't on her stomach over her hair "You need rest"

"Don't start that again Harry" Nikki giggled sleepily.

"I'm just taking care of my wife and baby" Harry pouted

"Do it in a few months when I'm fat and tired again and I'll let you do it"

"Not fat" Harry mumbled against her shoulder as he kissed it "Just pregnant"

* * *

**Omg! 13 or so weeks until A levels! *dies*. **

**Well I'll probably end this story here because 90 is a nice round number of chapters but I'll start on a sequal soon. ;) Have no idea what I'm going to call it though.**

**xxx**


End file.
